¿Acaso será Amor?
by Jenny Potter Granger
Summary: Un hombre, un Adios, un recuerdo, un nuevo amor, podría ser... acaso ella...Amar ¿imposible? Corregida
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo es mera diversión, los demás personajes que aparecen en esta historia que no tienen que ver con la original me pertenecen o sea míos, míos de mi, gracias jo joj jo

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Un nuevo trabajo**

La vida en si esta llena de nuevos comienzos, nuevas expectativas que continuamente nos van fortaleciendo para poder superarnos a nosotros mismos, caminar a través de este recorrido nos hace fuertes, soberanos y reyes de nuestro propio destino, las circunstancias pueden nos ser las mejores, las verdades y sorpresas de la vida nos llegan en los mas extraños paquetes, cuando creces eso toma mucho sentido, cuando uno es mas pequeño solo vives por momentos en cuanto estas cometiendo alguna travesura o en la siguiente materia, al crecer es la responsabilidad de sobre llevar tu propia vida y guiarte solo por ti mismo, es cuando las ideas se vuelven una realidad.

El mundo en el cual vivimos es impredecible, tan cambiante que en momentos nos vemos rodeados de nuevas facetas que no teníamos contempladas, y la fascinación del ser humano es la adaptación ante las adversidades, gran complemento a la hora de la interacción cotidiana, por que cada ser que habita este planeta es tan diferente a nosotros mismos, y eso hace de la vida mas excitante aun.

Una de las peculiaridades del destino que en muchas ocasiones nos coloca en las situaciones mas extrañas que uno pudiese imaginar, dos personas tan distintas que a la ves pueden llegar a complementar lo que en la vida puede faltarles, solo falta que haya entre ellos un sentimiento en común, o algo mas que los pueda unir.

En uno de los suburbios en Londres de los mas lujosos de todos habita un excéntrico joven dueño de una de las empresas mas acaudaladas de toda Europa, solo se observa en el espejo tratando de realmente poderse ver en el, lo único que le regresa la imagen es a un hombre de gran atractivo, unos hermosos ojos verde de una tonalidad esmeralda, varoniles facciones, pero el quisiera poder ver mas que eso, pudiese ser "atractivo", pero la ultima ves que recuerda que pudo sonreír, fue la noche que vio por ultima ves a sus padres antes que el avión que los transportara cayera, hundiéndolo a el en la mas espantosa tristeza, dando un suspiro cansino, termino por arreglarse para salir de su departamento y dirigirse al trabajo.

Salio de la habitación poniéndose el saco, y tomando de una de las sillas de la sala un maletín de cuero negro, cerro la puerta principal, abajo ya lo esperaba su transporte para dirigirse a su destino.

* * *

Para muchos esa mañana era excepcional, hoy era su primer día de trabajo, después de haberse titulado como mercadologa, era su primer trabajo en una de las compañías de mayor prestigio, estaba nerviosa no podía negarlo, termino su arreglo que consistía en una bonito conjunto sastre en color Beige, de falda un poco mas abajo de las rodillas, un poco ajuntado, una linda blusa blanca de tela ligera y manga larga y un saco corto de un solo botón y un cuello femenino, zapatos de tacón alto delgado del mismo tono de su vestimenta, su cabellos hermosamente acomodado y un poco de maquillaje hacían de su aspecto el mejor, comprobando que su imagen estaba perfecta salio de su habitación, encontrándose a su camino a una de las tres amigas que vivían en ese espacioso apartamento.

-Que bien te ves, vas muy bien arreglada, quieres causar una muy buena primera impresión, ¿verdad Hermione?-exclamaba al verla una linda rubia de ojos azules.

-Si, Luna, sabes que la primera imagen es la que cuenta-le decía mientras se servía un poco de café en la taza.

-Te deseo suerte en tu primer día-decía dándole una hermosa sonrisa a su amiga

-Gracias Lunita, nos vemos después, quiero llegar temprano en mi primer día, hasta la tarde-decía dándole un beso de despedida en al mejilla

-Hasta luego-fue lo único que dijo antes de ver a la castaña salir del lugar.

* * *

-Señor, Buenos días-decía una persona desde el recibidor de un edificio.

-Buenos días Neville, sabes si Ron se encuentra en su oficina-le decía a su asistente mientras caminaba con dirección a los elevadores y este siguiéndole de cerca.

-El Sr. Weasley, se encuentra en la sala de juntas viendo algunos de los bocetos que se mandaron hacer para la campaña, Señor- exclamaba viendo algunas cosas en su agenda electrónica

-Bien de eso quería hablar con el, ¿tengo alguna cita pendiente para hoy?-decía mientras las puertas del elevador se volvían abrir indicando que había llegado a su destino.

-No Señor, nada por el momento, por cualquier cosa me comunicare con usted, por cierto hoy entra a trabajar la nueva mercadologa, asistente del Señor Black, para el área de mercadotecnia Señor.

-Por fin, haber si pone en orden el desastre que hace Sirius-decía sonriendo un poco- Gracias Neville cualquier cosa voy a estar con Ron.

-Si Señor Potter-decía mientras se retiraba de ahí

Caminado un poco mas llega ante una gran puerta de madera y al abrirla se puede ver sobre una enorme mesa de reunión varios papeles y del otro lado de la mesa alargada a un hombre de gran estatura vestido de un pantalón de vestir color café claro, muy bien planchado, cinturón negro y camisa blanca manga larga, y corbata en colores oro y café, sin saco, un hombre atractivo de cabellos rojos, que se encontraba concentrado en la gran multitud de papeles que no escucho abrirse las puertas un momento antes.

-Ron Bueno días- el pelirrojo al escuchar a alguien llamarlo levanto su mirada encontrándose al mejor amigo que ha tenido desde la infancia, sonriendo al verlo.

-! Ey!! Harry, Bueno días, no te esperaba tan temprano, la reunión de ayer con los inversionistas termino tarde según supe, pensé que te vería hasta entrada la mañana- decía mientras caminaba hacía su amigo y lo saludaba con un abrazo

-No, después de cerrar el contrato me despedí argumentando la gran cantidad de trabajo pendiente que tenia hoy y ya ves aquí me tienes-decía respondiendo el saludo del pelirrojo.

-Jjaja tu siempre huyendo de esas reuniones-decía burlándose de su amigo.

-Sabes que no me gustan mucho, pero la empresa lo necesita-contestaba sonriendo-y cambiando de tema que tal la campaña-le decía viendo los proyectos sobre la mesa

-Bueno déjeme ponerte al corriente...

* * *

Las calles de Londres con su perpetua coloración gris y una ligera neblina hacen de la escena un agradable y normal ambiente en la atmósfera, a esas horas de la mañana las avenidas eran en su mayoría tranquilas, un pequeño automóvil deportivo transita por una las calles principales, dirigiéndose a una área de la zona industrial de la cuidad, al dar vuelva a la esquina encuentra el lugar al cual estaba ansiosa por llegar, entra al estacionamiento del edificio y lo estaciona ahí.

Baja y toma rumbo a los elevadores y una vez en su destino camina hasta donde encuentra a una linda recepcionista.

-Buenos días, vengo con el Sr. Black por favor-le decía a la chica enfrente suyo

-Buenos días, ¿Tiene una cita previa con el?-preguntando con la mayor cortesía vista

-Si, soy la nueva mercadologa mi nombre es Hermione Granger.

-Si tengo su nombre en la lista, adelante, tome el elevador, piso 10 y a su izquierda encontrara las oficinas de Mercadotecnia, ahí le darán mas informes-exclamaba la chica señalándole por donde encontraría los elevadores- aquí tiene su credencial para acceso y por favor necesito su firma aquí y aquí-poniendo unos papeles enfrente de ella.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo la castaña tomando la tarjeta y firmando los papeles dados, una ves terminado ese asunto, tomo rumbo a los elevadores, una vez que llego al piso 10, pudo observar un gran letrero que le indicaba que estaba en el lugar correcto, camino hacia donde la recepcionista le indico y encontrándose una puerta que tenia como titulo " Producción Mercadotecnia", suspiro un poco y entro por ella, observando un gran lugar con varias personas ahí y varias puertas custodiadas por las mismas, siguió un poco mas adelante parándose en la puerta que llevaba el nombre de "S. Black", llegando con una Señorita ahí.

-Buenos Días, vengo a ver al Sr. Black, mi nombre es Hermione Granger.

-Buenos días Srita Granger, el Señor Black la espera, adelante- y así tocando la puerta de esa oficina y con la contestación correcta que provino de la parte de adentro la abrió.

-Bueno días Señor Black-decía la chica una vez dentro del lugar

-Sirius Black para servirle Señorita...

-Granger, Hermione Jane Granger- contestaba tomando la mano que le ofrecía el hombre en forma de saludo, y mirándolo a los ojos, viendo a su ves aun hombre por demás atractivo de hermosos ojos azules, moreno de negro cabello algo largo pero peinado en una pulcra coleta, facciones maduras y varoniles, alto y de cuerpo atlético a su ver no debería de sobre pasar de unos 38 años.

-Señorita Granger la nueva mercadologa, ¿No es así?- pregunto el moreno con una sonrisa, indicándole que tomara asiento.

-Si así es Señor

-Nada de Señor trabajaras a mi lado así que preferiría que me llamaras solamente Sirius, puedo llamarla por su nombre Hermione-dándole una hermosa sonrisa

-Claro que si Sirius.

-Bien, que te parece si te muestro tu oficina y te pongo al corriente de unas nuevas campañas que tenemos en puerta-decía mientras se levantaban y tomaban rumbo a la puerta.

* * *

La mañana paso rápido y provechosa, el hacer lo que a uno le gusto puede llegar hacer una deliciosa experiencia aunándole el hecho de ser una persona con demasía profesional puede llegar a ser una ventaja en el mundo en cual te desenvuelvas, su oficina era realmente cómoda se encontraba exactamente al lado de la de su jefe Sirius Black, un hombre que le agradara trabajar, alegre y que le gusta las opiniones de los demás, y claro un hombre que sabe a lo que se dedica, un gran publicista.

Ahora tenia mucho trabajo por delante, se le ha encargado la campaña de un gran hotel en próxima apertura, deberá tener la posible publicidad en bosquejos para la próxima reunión, que seria en unas semanas, así que tenia que tomar mano de todo su ingenio para conseguir los diseños así como todo el plan de campaña, les daría una gran sorpresa a todos.

Decidida a retirarse ya a su casa, acomodo las cosas de su escritorio y salio de su oficina, asegurándose de cerrarla bien, camino por los desolados pasillos del edificio, y viendo su reloj pudo darse cuenta el por que estaba así ya, pasaba de las 7:30 de la noche, y el personal administrativo se retiraba a las 6, sonriendo para si misma, siguió su camino hacia los estacionamientos, por lo que tomo el elevador, y esperando con calma a que este bajara, pero para su suerte se detuvo ante uno de los pisos medios, cuando las puertas se abrieron pudo ver tres figuras entrar al elevador.

-Vaya Hermione, pensé que éramos los únicos locos que estábamos en la empresa todavía-comento un divertido Sirius al verla.

-Hola Sirius, si tengo la manía que cuando me interesa algo tiendo a perder el sentido del tiempo-decía sonriendo al moreno.

-Disculpa que modales los míos, quiero presentarte a Ronald Weasley un amigo de la familia y Vicepresidente de campañas-le decía a la chica señalando al pelirrojo, y el chico sonriendo y saludándola con cortesía.

-Vaya Ronald Weasley hasta que logro conocerte-decía la chica sonriendo

-Nos conocemos...-decía el chico dudoso

-Perdona, mi indiscreción, tu hermana Ginebra Weasley y yo, vivimos juntas desde hace poco relativamente, nos conocemos desde la Universidad, soy Mione, no se si te ha hablado sobre mi-decía la chica resolviendo la duda del pelirrojo.

-! Oh! Vaya la famosa Mione, un placer, Ginny habla mucho de ti, no me menciono que trabajarías aquí-decía Ron

-No he podido verla, nuestros horarios muchas veces no coinciden- mientras las conversaciones fluían, un chico al lado de ellos no le perdía un solo detalle a la mujer que tenia frente de si, se había dado el lujo de verla detalladamente, sus ojos, su figura, el sonido de su voz, entre mas la observaba mas crecía cierto hormigueo en su interior, pero ¿porque? Se preguntaba _-¿Porque siento algo diferente por esta mujer que apenas estoy conociendo?-_ El sonido de la campanilla del elevador lo despertó de su trance.

Y saliendo del elevador Sirius se detiene.

-Antes que te vayas Hermione, déjeme presentarte también a Harry Potter, mi ahijado y presidente la compañía...ósea nuestro jefazo-decía cómicamente el moreno.

-No digas eso la vas a asustar...-decía burlescamente Ron a su lado

-Mucho gusto Señorita.-fue lo único que dijo Harry estirando su mano y tomar la de la chica, no tomando en cuenta a los dos hombres a su lado.

-El gusto es mió- dijo ella, sin haberse percatado de la misteriosa mirada que el chico de ojos verdes le ofrecía, algo no sabia que la atraía a quererlo conocer mas, al sentir su mano un leve sonrojo se apodero de ella pero dentro de si, sabia que debía tener su distancia era el presidente del lugar de donde trabajaba, pero era imposible despegar su mirada de esas orbes que la veían con gran interés.

El mutismo se estableció entre ellos dos, siendo observados por dos pares de ojos que miraban expectantes la escena, y sonriendo entre ellos, pero aun así y lamentándose pero debían cortar con ese momento.

-! Eh! Harry, vamos tenemos que irnos se hace tarde y me imagino que la Señorita Granger debe retirarse ya a su casa- dijo tranquilamente Sirius sin querer soltar una carcajada por el intenso sonrojo que provoco en los dos muchachos por el momento interrumpido.

-Si, si...tienes razón, un placer conocerla Hermione...tenemos que retirarnos-decía torpemente el ojiverde

-S-si yo también...debo irme...con permiso, hasta mañana-fue lo único que dijo la chica antes de retirarse y dirigirse a su deportivo para poder tomar rumbo a su casa.

-Harry... ¿O la chica te impresiono...o realmente te embobo?...jaja-decía un divertido pelirrojo

-Que estas diciendo...vamos.-decía simulando demasía y dando por terminado el tema, subió rápidamente el automóvil que lo llevaría a su casa junto con sus dos acompañantes.

-¿_Que fue lo que me paso?...¿por que me sentí de ese modo...solo por tomarla de la mano?...mejor olvido el detalle...es solo mi imaginación_-se decía el moreno determinado a olvidar ese momento, pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el sonrojo que provoco a la chica cuando tomo su mano, pero no contaba que enfrente de el, donde un Sirius Black lo veía con detenimiento, y este observaba a su ahijado que hacia mucho tiempo que no veía ese tipo de sonrisa en el, ¿acoso...seria posible?...si así fuera el tendría que intervenir un poco.

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola hola!! A todas ¿como están? aquí otra ves yo llegando con un nuevo fic, es un universo alterno espero que les guste, por eso me llevo mas tiempo subirlo, pero aquí esta, me encantaría saber su opinión, así que por fa no se le olvide dejar reviews.

Cuídense muxo Besos.

**Jenny Potter Granger**


	2. Chapter 2

En el Capitulo Anterior...

-_Que fue lo que me paso...por que me sentí de ese modo...solo por tomarla de la mano...mejor olvido el detalle...es solo mi imaginación_-se decía el moreno determinado a olvidar ese momento, pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el sonrojo que provoco a la chica cuando tomo su mano, pero no contaba que enfrente de el donde un Sirius Black lo veía con detenimiento observaba a su ahijado que hacia mucho tiempo que no veía ese tipo de sonrisa en el, acoso...seria posible...si así fuera el tendría que intervenir un poco.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Irrealidades**

La soledad puede llegar a convertirse en una de las fases eternas del ser humano, todos en algún momento de la vida podríamos necesitar un momento de soledad para sanar heridas, analizar algún asunto interno, toma de decisiones, para mil y un pretextos para salir de la realidad que nos envuelve día con día, haciéndonos la vida un poco menos agitada de lo normal, una gran casa puede llegar a ser demasiado extensa para solo tres personas habitando la mansión, para el solo seria un gran suplicio, los recuerdos, memorias y tantas vivencias podrían convertirlo en mas que un loco, hace tiempo cuando sus padres apenas fallecidos le había pedido a su padrino y a su gran amigo de toda la vida, que aceptaran compartir ese lugar junto con el, evitando así a toda costa que la soledad lo terminara de aniquilar.

Sentado en una enorme chimenea y viendo a través de un vaso con un contenido ambarino, disfrutaba un poco de los movimientos constantes de las llamas, convirtiendo su mente en una laguna de ideas, el simple hecho de recordar la aterciopelada mano que tuvo por un instantes entre las suyas lo hacia estremecerse, un suspiro inunda el solitario salón, como es posible que un solo instante lo transforme del ser sereno y frió que es a un hombre consiente de sentimientos y escalofríos, con frustración coloca el vaso ya vació en la masita a su lado y levantándose de su asiento se dirige hacia uno de los enorme ventanales que decoran el lugar, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón simplemente para seguir pensando en la mirada castaña que no puede olvidar.

-Por que es tan difícil...por que...-se preguntaba incansablemente por un imposible.

-Es difícil olvidar Harry...pero debes pensar que ella así lo hubiera querido...-se oyó una voz a su espalda, pero no tuvo que voltear para saber de quien se tratara.

-No entiendo por que tuvo que ir con ellos en ese avión... si ella hubiera estado conmigo cuando eso paso... tal ves lo hubiera podido superar mas rápido-decía sin quitarle la vista a la nada detrás del cristal de la ventana.

-El destino nos pone pruebas difíciles... además no pudiste persuadirla... ella te amaba tanto o mas que tu a ella... y siempre quiso verte feliz...solo piensa por un instante Harry -se acerca al ojiverde y lo toma del hombro- no mereces buscar tu felicidad?...Cho así lo hubiera deseado...que vivieras Harry, que fueras feliz y no recordándola con dolor...ni tu ni el recuerdo de ella se lo merecen... piensa en eso muchacho, la soledad puede llegar a asfixiar si tu la dejas que te lo haga...piénsalo.-y así sin mas Sirius se alejo del chico y se fue dejándolo en una pelea entre su mente y su corazón.

-Cuando podré decirte adiós Cho...-y con un triste suspiro se introduce entre las sombras de la noche para subir las escaleras en el más profundo silencio y cerrar la puerta de su habitación, para descansar, para soñar, para...

* * *

Cuando el Alba toca con sus hilos de luz las cortinas de la habitación donde una mujer esta recostada sobre una mullida cama, la noche había sido demasiado larga para su gusto, había soñado con un demonio de ojos verdes que no la dejaba tranquila, por instinto levanta su mano donde el día de ayer sintió como una gran varonil mano la tomo con delicadeza, un gran escalofrío recorriendo su espalda baja se volvía a sentir, con frustración bajo su mano de golpe y termino por levantarse de su letargo, y caminando a paso rápido se dirigió a ducharse y prepararse tranquilamente para tomar rumbo a su trabajo.

Debajo de la ducha y el agua deslizándose por su bien formado cuerpo, debería pensar en otra cosa pensaba ella me esta consumiendo mucho tiempo ese asunto, y así sin mas cerro de la regadera y envuelta en una toalla salio del cuarto de baño a vestirse, cuando estuvo lista tomo rumbo a disfrutar su bien acostumbrado café, cuando llego a la cocina encontró a sus dos amigas de apartamento.

-Mione...-abrazándola una chica de cabellos de fuego y hermosas facciones- discúlpame por no haberte despedido ayer-y soltándola- llegue tan cansada del trabajo que dormí hasta tarde, cuando desperté Luna me dijo que tenias rato de haberte marchado, me perdonas...-le decía a su amiga con un mohín de disculpas a lo que la castaña sonrió

-Si Ginny te disculpo...sabes ahora recordando ya tuve el gusto por fin de conocer a tu hermano Ron- decía con la cafetera en la mano y sirviendo un poco de liquido negro en una taza.

-¿A Ronny??...o cierto estas trabajando en la empresa de Harry "el ermitaño" Potter, cierto se me había olvidado...-decía la chica tomando un sorbo de café.

-¿Ronny??...¿Harry??... de que están hablando... ¿en donde me perdí??-decía una rubia mirando a las dos chicas a su lado.

-Es que el lugar donde trabajo, también esta el hermano de aquí nuestra amiga, muy guapo por cierto...y también Harry Potter que bueno sus padres crearon esa empresa...pero no se nada de el... porque ermitaño Ginny?-comento Mione y preguntando a su amiga.

-Bueno...es una historia algo triste...lo único que se o que me ha dicho Ron, es que sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo...quedando a cargo de la empresa familiar...y algo así que también iba en el avión creo que era su prometida...dicen que después de eso...poco le falta en convertirse en monje...-terminaba diciendo la pelirroja con una sonrisa triste, las mujeres que la escuchaban se miraron entre si y no se comento nada mas de asunto

Durante el trayecto hacia el trabajo, Hermione no dejaba de pensar que había personas que la vida se saña con ellas, que sufrimiento debe de estar pasando ese hombre dueño de una gran empresa, ella lo sabia bien sabia lo que se sentía perder a alguien su madre hace dos año había muerto de cáncer, y duele, duele al grado de romper algo en tu interior que te deja semi destruido por dentro, las palabras de su padre el día que le dieron el ultimo a dios a la persona que le dio vida fueron esenciales para que ella siguiera adelante _"tu madre siempre fue una luchadora, sigue su ejemplo, llevas su esencia...ella así lo hubiera querido" _esas palabras fueron primordiales para llevar a delante su vida, y lo seguiría haciendo toda su vida, por ella.

Cuando subió a su oficina, se encontró con una cantidad increíble de pendientes, que muy amablemente la secretaria de su jefe le entrego, y una de ellas es que le pedía verlo en cuento llegara, así que sin mas dejo su bolso en su oficina y tomo rumbo a la de Sirius Black.

-¿Sirius me estabas buscando?-pregunto la castaña en cuanto llego al lugar

-Si Hermione, pasa toma asiento-decía señalándole el sillón a su lado- Necesito que la campaña que estamos preparando necesito que...

* * *

El arribo a la oficina fue normal, Neville siempre esperándolo a las puertas del edificio, su camino hacia su oficina lleno de mensajes de los inversionistas, pendientes con alguna publicidad, y comidas con posibles nuevos clientes, era un mundo a los cuales muchos les gustaría pertenecer, ese mundo lleno de nuevas propuestas con la imaginación desbordante para el convencimiento de los factibles nuevos inversionistas, la gama de ideas que se deba de tener o el don de convencimiento que pudieses tener para que la imaginación perteneciente a tu mente podría por fin tener una válvula de escape.

Antes de vivir en ese mundo, antes que reluciera en la puerta del presidente de la compañía su nombre a su lado, era un chico amante de las cosas sencillas, del campo, amante de los caballos y de las cosas mundanas de la vida, al igual que sus padres aun teniendo la capacidad de tener hasta cierto punto riquezas no se jactaban de de tener ese papel moneda, eran personas sencillas, alabadores de que lo único para lo cual servía el dinero era para comodidad pero no da la felicidad, muchas veces estuvo a punto de dejar todo en manos de Sirius el mejor amigo de sus padres y padrino e irse a vivir como a el le gustaba, pero el amor que su padre James le tenia a su trabajo era lo único que le evitaba hacerlo, era como honrar su memoria, y lo hacia con el mayor de los gustos.

Estando ya en su oficina con la tranquilidad que esta le otorgaba, se acerco hasta donde estaba su pequeña barra de bebidas sirviéndose un poco de coñac, descansaba un poco, básicamente la mañana entera se la paso pegado al teléfono hablando de las inversiones en la bolsa y tantas cosas relativas al dinero, por fin un respiro, quitando se el saco, y aflojándose un poco la molesta corbata, se estiro tal cual largo era, cuando sin llamar entra un pelirrojo un poco apresurado.

-Harry necesito hablar contigo un momento-decía el ojiazul acercándose al moreno.

-¿Que pasa Ron?-pregunto viendo extrañado la actitud de el.

-Me hablaron los de la campaña de Hogwarts, quieren que vayamos a conocer el hotel antes de la inauguración, necesitan que les conteste nuestra respuesta inmediatamente...tu tienes la ultima palabra-decía a su amigo viéndolo desde el sillón que cómodamente se había instalado.

Harry viéndolo y analizando la proposición de los clientes, si lo pensaba bien seria una muy buena idea para hacer la campaña mucho mejor, sonriendo para si mismo.

-¿Quien esta manejando la campaña?-preguntaba mientras se servía un poco mas del liquido ámbar e invitando un copa a su amigo quien lo recibió con gusto.

-Nuestra nueva Mercadologa Hermione Granger, Sirius se la delego quien por cierto esta haciendo un trabajo excepcional es lo que me han comentado los clientes, les gusta su trabajo- le contestaba mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Por que se la delego Sirius, ¿Sabes?

-Tiene la cuenta Limbus, le esta llevando mas tiempo de lo normal, sabes lo exigentes que son, dos cuentas muy importantes es mucho trabajo para una sola persona y lo sabes, además esta el hecho que ella lo esta haciendo de maravilla, durante todas estas semanas he estado al tanto de su trabajo y te puedo garantizar que es excelente-comentaba el pelirrojo.

-Esta cuenta es importante...-decía caminado por la salita de su oficina- quiero que vayas con ella-decía el moreno.

-Harry...los clientes quieren que vayas tu también...que les digo al respecto- exclamaba el chico.

El ojiverde no le contesto de inmediato simplemente se acerco al interphone

-¿Neville tengo algo pendiente en las próxima dos semanas de gran importancia?- pregunto a través del aparato electrónico esperando la respuesta de su asistente

-**_No Señor Potter solo una pequeña cena que puede ser reprogramada para cuando esta listo, nada importante reencuentro con ex compañeros Señor_**-se oía la voz del aparato.

-Bien Cancélala, yo te diré una fecha para re-programarla-comentando el chico

-**_Si Señor_**-cortando la comunicación

-Acepta la invitación y comunícaselo a la Srita Granger- le decía a su amigo

-Bien yo me encargo de todo-decía el pelirrojo levantándose y dejando el vaso en la cantina- Me comunico contigo después-decía como despedida

-Si Ron-contestando y ya estando solo su mente vuelve a insistir con un tema que no había podido olvidar en todo el transcurso de la mañana - _Vaya yo que quería sacármela de la cabeza y el destino se empeña en evitarlo_- se decía tomando un liquido restante de su vaso- _Es solo trabajo métetelo en la cabeza Harry_- volviendo hablar para si.

* * *

Al llegar a casa tenia que preparar mi viaje para el hotel Hogwarts, los clientes querían que lo conociéramos antes de su apertura, antes de venir me lo habían comunicado, y no voy sola el hermano de Ginny va conmigo y también el presidente, lo que me tiene inquieta desde que se me dijo que iría con ellos, hay algo con el que me confunde, las contadas ocasiones en que hemos trabajado juntos desde que entre a trabajar, hay un sentimiento de confusión que me tiene loca, pero debo de dejar de pensar tonterías, pero hubo algo que me dejo intrigada, algo que comento Ron.

**Flash Back**

_-Buenas tardes Hermione- decía un pelirrojo desde la entrada de su oficina_

_-Buenas tardes Ron, adelante pasa-decía la chica desde el otro lado de su escritorio_

_-Gracias -tomaba asiento justo enfrente de ella- vengo a informarte que el próximo fin de semana los clientes de la cuenta Hogwarts, nos han invitado a las instalaciones del hotel antes de la inauguración, así que iremos, tu por supuesto, Harry y yo para la supervisión e invitación por parte de la compañía hotelera, así es que mejor prepares tu equipaje que saldremos de viaje, decía el chico sonriente_

_-Bien algo así me había comentado Sirius...bien entonces le diré a mi secretaria que reserve los boletos-decía la chica con la intención de llamar a su secretaria_

_-No te preocupes por eso, saldremos el avión de Harry, así me lo pidió, solo te pido ser puntual el viernes a las 8 de la mañana, Harry desea tomar el almuerzo con los clientes-comentaba Ron frenando las intenciones de la castaña_

_-Bien así será, muchísimas gracias-exclamaba tomando la mano que Ron le ofrecía como despedida_

_-Para nada es tu trabajo quien ha estado hablando por ti, bueno me despido, estaremos en contacto por el viaje- decía el pelirrojo tomando rumbo hacia la puerta_

_-Si así será_

_-Y Hermione..._

_-Si Ron..._

_-No creas todo lo que ves...si el es así es por una razón...solo te pido que te atrevas a conocerlo- y así sin mas salio de la oficina sin dejar que Mione pudiera contestar algo al respecto_

**Fin Flash Back**

-Es extraño que me querrá haber dicho con eso, en fin deberé prepararme, no quiero tener que olvidar algo- sin mucho esfuerzo comienzo a organizar ese viaje de negocios como se lo quería plantear, pero un insistente palpitar de su corazón le decía que estaría cerca de el y eso hasta cierto punto la emocionaba, pero no sabia el por que.

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**:

Hola a todos y todas, espero que el capitulo le guste, tratare de escribir rápido algunos capítulos, solo voy a empezar a avisar jaja, me voy de vacaciones a partir del 4 de junio, ando de regreso por ahí del 20 del mismo mes, si no logro subir los capítulos que quiero me van a empezar a tener paciencia no es mucho tiempo, pero prometo tratar de actualizar pronto, lo prometo.

**Agradecimientos:**

-**Elma**: Muchas gracias por tu palabras, y no, no soy una escritora profesional, pero me encanta jugar con las palabras ya que con ellas se puede crear magia, si con el corazón se habla, expresa sentimientos ocultos cuando el habla no desea ni quiere funcionar, me da alegría el saber que te he atrapado en mi pequeño mundo, gracias.

**-Ginelly**: Gracias por las palabras que me das y esas letras de aliento, lo agradezco estaré actualizando lo más rápido posible, gracias nuevamente.

-**Mía Letters**: Gracias por lo que me dices, tal ves el titulo no sea el apropiado pero te aseguro que por el camino de las letras de esta historia se ira puliendo mas y mas, te agradezco de corazón tus palabras.

A todos aquellos lectores anónimo les agradezco que lean este fic.

Saludos y Bexos

**Jenny Potter Granger**


	3. Chapter 3

**En el Capitulo Anterior...**

-Es extraño que me querrá haber dicho con eso, en fin deberé prepararme, no quiero tener que olvidar algo- sin mucho esfuerzo comienzo a organizar ese viaje de negocios como se lo quería plantear, pero un insistente palpitar de su corazón le decía que estaría cerca de el y eso hasta cierto punto la emocionaba, pero no sabia el por que.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Hogwarts Resort**

¿Que es para ti, un Adiós?, Es el hecho de despedirte de alguien, el alejarte o alejar a algo o a alguien, es el dejarte ir hacia un mundo en donde no encontraras más a la persona a la cual le dices adiós, pero con la esperanza que en algún momento de tu vida, sus caminos volverán a unirse una vez mas, para mucho otros el adiós es un duelo eterno, entre la agonía y la realidad, de saber que es un adiós definitivo, que poco a poco te consume hasta dejarte en mas que nada, sin conciencia o perdido entre la vida misma, ¿Que es para ti, un Adiós? Para mí, es un olvido cargado de recuerdos, un largo y absoluto silencio, es el cerrar la puerta a una historia, para así poder seguir abriendo otras más.

El viaje en el avión fue tranquilo, sin mayores contratiempos, tres personas que transporta el aparato aéreo, en un principio la coordinación de elementos para la entrevista que se veía venir, cuando el avión llegara a su destino, momentos después dio paso al mas absoluto silencio, los dos caballeros, sentados y revisando documentos y una mujer corrigiendo sus escritos colocados en una elegante carpeta, pero a la ves sintiendo un nerviosismo que provoca el hecho de sentir que de vez en vez alguien posa su mirada sobre ella.

Cuando el aparato aterrizo y apagado los motores, la puerta lateral se abrió dando paso a los tres tripulantes, cuando pudieron observar a un vehículo en el nombre y logotipo del Hotel al cual se dirigían, y así tomando rumbo a su destino, el despliegue de personal cuando llegaron al mismo fue increíble, ya que estaban comenzando a catalogar a ese Resort como uno de las mas elegante y llenos de lujo de toda Inglaterra, así que era de esperarse que la elegancia con la cual los recibían debía de ser la mejor, proporcionándoles una gama de ejemplos para incluirlos en la presentación de la publicidad.

Cuando por fin les mostraron las habitaciones en las cuales se iban a alojar durante su estancia ese fin de semana en el hotel, y refrescándose un poco, ya que debían ser puntuales para bajar a uno de los restaurantes del complejo vacacional, en el cual los iban a esperaban dos personas de gran influencia en el hotel, el dueño del mismo y el Gerente, catalogado como uno de los mejores en su ramo.

Cuando ella bajaba el elevador, la hermosa castaña engalanada con un hermoso vestido en color rojo granate hasta la altura de sus rodillas, con cintillos en blanco y delineando su delicada figura, su cabello completamente suelto a excepción de dos pequeños broches a los lados de su cabello para evitar que se viniera al frente, rizados cabellos que le llegaban hasta casi la cintura y para completar el conjunto unos zapatos en rojo, toda ella estaba exquisitamente hermosa.

Cuando se encontraba en el elevador para llegar al lobby, lugar en donde habían quedado con anterioridad encontrarse ahí para dirigirse los tres juntos al almuerzo programado, cuando llego a su destino y las puertas del elevador se abrieron pudo observar a dos caballeros mas adelante, uno de ellos la vio, y abriendo sus ojos de asombro al encontrarse con un hermosa visión, el otro por estar dándole la espalda al elevador no supo que es lo que enmudeció al pelirrojo, pero al no entender su expresión se dio la vuelta para averiguarlo ya que el, no quitaba la vista a un punto fijo.

Lo que encontró al darse la vuelta, fue la imagen de una hermosa mujer, que bien podía quitarle la respiración a cualquiera, que tuviera la mínima inteligencia para confirmar que esa criatura era realmente una agradable visión para la adoración masculina, el fuerte palpitar de su corazón y la línea de sudor que corría por su espalda fueron los únicos testigos de que esa mujer lo afectaba en demasía, por fuera era un hombre integro que no hacia otra cosa mas que admirar la belleza femenina enfrente de el, pero en su interior una gran tormenta se estaba apunto de desatar su furia, el sonido de la voz de su amigo de años lo saco de su mutismo.

-Hermione, disculpa si me atrevo a decir que te ves increíblemente hermosa-exclamaba Ron a la vez que toma la mano de la chica y besándola con elegancia después de haber hablado.

-G-gracias Ron-contestaba la castaña un poco avergonzada con un marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-S-si, estoy de acuerdo con mi amigo, eres...estas muy hermosa-comentaba y tratando de corregirse el ojiverde después de haber casi salido de su asombro, pero sin quitarle la vista a la chica y de haber imitado al pelirrojo en su saludo.

-Gracias a los dos, y que les parece si nos dirigimos al restaurante que hay personas esperando por nosotros-decía la chica cambiando un poco de tema antes que la vergüenza acabara con ella.

Antes que Harry reaccionara, Ron se ofreció a llevarla levantando su brazo para que Mione pudiera tomarlo y ser guiada por el hasta su destino, cosa que al moreno no le agrado mucho, por un instante sintió envidia de su amigo por llevar tan cerca de el a esa mujer que le provocaba algo extraño dentro de si.

* * *

El trayecto hacia el restaurante el trío caminaba tranquilamente con conversaciones amenas, pero en la cabeza de uno de ellos, un joven de ojos verdes, no cabía de asombro ya en su mente no podía entender el por que esa punzada de coraje y envidia que sintió en los momentos en que su amigo Ron acomodaba a Hermione a su lado para escoltarla hasta su destino, eso era algo que jamás había hecho, nunca y mucho menos a alguien de toda la vida.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad se encontraban enfrente de los dos anfitriones del hotel, un hombre de mas o menos su edad, cabellos cortos, ojos azul oscuro y tez morena, apiñonada, y portador de una sonrisa franca, fue el que los recibió al dar la primera bienvenida de los dos.

-Señor Potter, Señor Weasley y Señorita Granger es un honor que aceptaran esta invitación para venir al hotel antes de su inauguración, mi nombre es Dominic Wallace soy uno de los dueños de esta cadena hotelera-decía el hombre saludándolos cortésmente después de su presentación.

-Gracias por la invitación Señor Wallace, nos complace mucho que no hubiera ofrecido venir hasta este lugar-hablando por primera vez el ojiverde

-El gusto es mió Señor, déjeme presentarles al mejor gerente que hemos tenido-decía mientras un hombre de edad madura de elegantes facciones, tez blanca un cabellos negros pero mostrando unas elegantes canas por los años vividos en sus costados mostrándolo aun mas interesante, y de mirada bondadosa y elegantemente vestido en un traje sastre en color gris- el es Albus Dumbledore, estará al pendiente de todo lo que necesiten saber con respecto al Hotel-decía presentándolo con un gesto de su mano.

-Mucho gusto a los tres, Señorita Granger déjeme alabar el trabajo que ha estado desempañando para nosotros, es una maravilla tenerla aquí, al igual que sus acompañantes y hablando de la invitación me gustaría que nos sentáramos para que conozcan lo que el restaurante nos tiene preparado y empiecen a recrearse de lo que el hotel ofrecerá.-exclamaba cortésmente el gerente invitándolos a tomar asiento.

* * *

El almuerzo fue realmente una gran exquisitez por parte de los chefs del lugar, su calidad era excepcional, sin contar el servicio que se ofreció, Hermione veía la oportunidad de crear nuevos bosquejos para la publicidad, era única esa experiencia, cuando el almuerzo termino, les ofrecieron un recorrido para conocer el complejo, cosa que disfrutaron hacer, la estructura y la decoración que se observaba por dentro y por fuera del hotel eran únicas, los arquitectos trataron de crear una versión de los castillos de Europa, dándole una apariencia de estar en una escena del siglo XVIII, los grandes salones, escaleras y jardines era excepcional, uno de los balcones al cual se dirigían tenia una de las mejores vistas que para opinión de Hermione era la mas hermosa que ha visto hasta el momento, un enorme lago decoraba la imagen con un fondo de un frondoso bosque, engalanaban su visión.

-Es...hermoso-susurraba al ver el lago.

-No más que usted se lo puedo asegurar-decía una voz cerca de ella, muy cerca.

-! Oh! Señor Wallace...que susto me ha dado, no lo esperaba-exclamaba la castaña volteando a verlo.

-Disculpe si la he asustado, pero no pude evitar oír lo que dijo-decía sonriendo el chico.

-Me distrajo la belleza del lago, es...como estar en un sueño-decía la chica regresando su mirada hacia el cúmulo de agua.

-Debo decir Srita. Granger...yo si me encuentro en un sueño-decía quedamente el joven sin perder detalle de la mujer a su lado. La chica al escucharlo decir aquello, volteo un poco hacia el, y comprobar que la miraba, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara y dirigiera su mirar una ves mas al lago.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban, tres hombres estaban platicando de la estructura y arquitectura del lugar, cosa que el ojiverde no tenia su completa atención, ya que parte de su mente y su mirar se encontraban en una pareja que se encontraba a corta distancia de ellos, pero la manera intima en la que hablaban era lo que no le había gustado en lo mas mínimo, detalle que lo tenia con una expresión de fastidio y un seño por demás fruncido, debemos advertir que trataba que sus acompañantes no se dieran cuenta que no estaba del todo en su conversión, detalle que no paso desapercibido para cierto pelirrojo que lo conocía mas que el mismo, sonriendo tenuemente y que seguía con la cortes conversión.

Cuando el recorrido termino y de haber llegado a las habitaciones en las que se hospedaban, unos iban para descansar un poco, otros para pensar, cuando la única mujer de los tres entro a su habitación, el pelirrojo tomo a su amigo del hombro y entraron los dos a la habitación del segundo y se cerró la puerta.

- ¿Que era lo que te tenía como enojado allá abajo Harry?-preguntaba Ron sin miramientos.

-¿Enojado? Te estas imaginando cosas Ron, ¿De que debería estar enojado? Ha sido una mañana provechosa para la campaña.-comentaba el moreno tratando de evitar la conversación.

-Harry James Potter, a mi no me engañas y mucho menos me cambias de conversación-decía viendo a su amigo-estabas enojado por el hecho que el Señor Wallace mostró cierto interés por nuestra mercadologa favorita y no me digas que no es cierto, me he dado cuenta de la manera en la cual la miras-decía el chico sonriendo y casi dándole un ataque de risa por lo que dijo y la reacción que estaba teniendo su amigo, ya que su cara mostró un gran asombro y vergüenza al verse descubierto ya que no pensó que nadie se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento.

-Eh...Ron...y-yo...haber-reaccionando un poco- en primera yo no estoy enojado, la Srita Granger tiene toda la libertad y derecho de platicar con la persona que ella elija, soy su jefe pero no su carcelero, y dos no voy a negar que la considero una persona atractiva y profesional, pero nada mas, no imagines cosas que no son Ron-terminaba tajantemente su explicación rogando que su amigo la aceptara y dejara ese tema en paz.

-Si...aja...como no y yo soy rubio natural, pero me pinto de rojo...por favor Harry, te conozco desde que éramos mas que unos niños, se tus expresiones cuando algo te sucede y lo que te paso allá abajo se llaman C-E-L-O-S, y no trates de sacarme uno de tus psicoanálisis conmigo que ya no te funcionan, admítelo-decía el pelirrojo cómicamente. Harry lo vio con detenimiento sabiendo que tenía razón y dio un suspiro de resignación.

-Pues si ya que quieres que te diga, si yo mismo no se lo que siento-decía el morocho sentándose en un cómodo sillón de la habitación- me dio envidia cuando la llevabas del brazo hacia el restaurante-cuando el moreno vio que su amigo abría los ojos de asombro-si ya...ok...lo admito...envidia...además ahora que la veo en el balcón con el...Sr...Wallace...el...acercándose y hablando con ella como si se conocieran de tiempo, solo sentí que me esta apunto de acercarme a ello, quitársela y llevarla lo mas lejos posible de el-exclamaba el ojiverde pasando sus manos por sus cabellos y rostro.

-Amigo hace tiempo...mucho tiempo que no te veía de esta manera...la última vez fue...

-Cuando conocí a Cho-respondía por su amigo- si lo se, eso es lo que mas me tiene asombrado y una parte de mi me dice que la estoy traicionando-decía una vez mas levantándose de su asiento y caminar hacia las ventanas.

-¿Traicionando? Harry tu crees que por el hecho de pensar o tratar de que tu corazón sea feliz, ¿estas traicionando la memoria de Cho?-decía Ron sin creer lo que había dicho su amigo.

-Si así me siento-decía tristemente el chico

-Harry...eso no es cierto.-suspirando- Cho...fue una buena mujer...te hizo feliz...pero debes aceptar que ella ya no va a estar contigo...tu crees que por un momento a ella le hubiera gustado que te quedaras solo...que fueras infeliz...o mejor aun... que la decepcionaras-cuando menciono eso volteo a su pelirrojo amigo contrariado por lo que dijo- si decepcionada y no me veas como si no entendieras de lo que te digo, ella muchas veces te dijo que se sentiría decepcionada si no hicieras lo que te dictara tu corazón o no lo recuerdas-viendo que su amigo bajaba la mirada, recordando eso-solo me queda decirte que no desperdicies la oportunidad que te esta dando la vida de ser feliz, piensa un momento que tal vez a Cho tampoco le gustaría...-y así sin mas Ron se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la salida del cuarto y salio de ahí, dejando a un pensativo moreno, re-memorando una a una las palabras de su amigo.

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a todos y a todas una vez mas por aquí dejándoles este capitulo que me costo un poco por falta de inspiración y mucho trabajo, pero aquí esta, espero que les guste y se de su agrado.

**Agradecimientos:**

**-Maju: **Gracias por el Review, espero que te guste mas el fic y gracias por los ánimos espero seguir actualizando rápido, voy a tratar de hacerlo lo prometo.

**-Anna:** A mi también me pone de nervios saber que muchas autoras no continúan los fics, pero te aseguro que no será el caso, va a tener un buen final de verdad gracias por el review.

**-Mía Letters:** Gracias por la recomendación, y la ayuda también, seguiré los consejos.

A todos los demás que han estado siguiendo la historia gracias también por eso, seguiremos en contacto.

Bexos a todos

**Jenny Potter Granger.**


	4. Chapter 4

En el Capitulo Anterior...

-solo me queda decirte que no desperdicies la oportunidad que te esta dando la vida de ser feliz, piensa un momento que tal vez a Cho tampoco le gustaría...-y así sin mas Ron se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la salida del cuarto y salio de ahí, dejando a un pensativo moreno, re-memorando una a una las palabras de su amigo.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Confusiones**

Un cambio de casa, en ocasiones puede ser necesario, un cambio de ropa, la moda es necesaria para gente al verse bien, pero un cambio de corazón, es mas difícil aun, tu corazón es como una cámara fotográfica, siempre tiene recuerdos, cada detalle por mas simple que parezca, se graba con tinta indeleble, ahí, donde los sueños empiezan y donde terminan también, ese recóndito lugar tiene memoria, lo malo y lo bueno todo lo que te pase, todo sin excepción siempre dejara cicatrices algunos muy difíciles de borrar, que dejaran una gran marca que resalta a la vista, otras solo dejaran algunas pequeñas indicaciones muy sutiles tanto como para no tomarlas en cuenta, el amor, el sentimiento mas glorioso que tiene el ser humano, amores tan distintos, el de un hermano, el de tus padres, el de los amigos, el del hombre o la mujer que compartirás todo tu existir, cada amor es único, puro, sin defectos, la mayoría invaluable, fieles, sin condición, pero el amor de esa persona especial, es mas cambiante, y duele, perturba, sana o mata.

Eres tu quien elige, que tipo de amor llevaras, los celos, si confías en el o ella y la confianza que te de, no deberías sentirlos en todo su potencial, y si dices Adiós, recordaras y guardaras lo que ese amor, te enseño mientras estuvo contigo.

La mañana fue un gran inicio, acostumbrada a levantarse temprano, y tal vez en esta ocasión muchas mas temprano que lo normal, se encontraba observando como el astro rey daba los buenos días a todo ese gran paraíso en el cual se encontraba, sentada en el verde césped algo húmedo por el sereno del amanecer, cerca del lago donde el hotel se erguía, de distinguía una castaña, que se dejaba llevar por el viento cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo como el viento la acaricia como si de terciopelo se tratara, dejando escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad, cuando vuelve a observar el paisaje también se da cuenta que ya no estaba sola, un hombre alto de atlético cuerpo se acerca hasta donde ella se encontraba, y tomando asiento a su lado.

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tuvieras la costumbre de ver el amanecer, pensé que era el único al cual le gustaba hacerlo-decía el hombre a su lado.

-Me recuerda cuando visitaba a mis abuelos en la granja cuando era una niña, me gusta contemplar como sale el sol, cuando hay muchos árboles, es un espectáculo...Hermoso...-terminando la oración los dos juntos, asombrados se observan y sonríen mutuamente.

-La ocasión que Sirius nos presento, pude escuchar que vives con la hermana de Ron-comentaba iniciando una conversación amena.

-Si, así es, vivo con ella cerca de unos dos años, también vive con nosotros el único familiar que me queda, se llama Luna-respondiendo la castaña

-¿Único familiar?- preguntando un curioso Harry, por lo que escucho.

-Si... lo que sucede es que mi padres murieron hace como dos años, además que mi padre era hijo único no tengo familia por parte de el, mi madre tenia un hermano, Luna es mi prima, pero lamentablemente sus padres también fallecieron, así que nos deja a las dos solas, por eso decidimos vivir juntas.

-Lo s-siento, si hubiera sabido...-decía un poco apenado.

-No, no te preocupes y gracias, además como ibas a saber, esta bien he superado su perdida pero un los extraño-decía mostrándole una sincera sonrisa a la cual el contesto con algo de melancolía.

-Por lo menos lo superaste...-susurrando el chico, pero aun así no paso desapercibido por su acompañante.

-¿Por lo menos? ¿Tu también perdiste a alguien?-preguntaba aunque sabia a quienes pero no quería ser obvia.

-Si, yo también- decía y estiraba sus piernas y su cuerpo lo apoyaba sobre sus abrazos en el césped- A mi padres, un accidente aéreo, una falla mecánica según me dijeron, en ese avión también iba la que convertiría en mi prometida...-decía sonando a su vez muy triste su voz.

-Lo siento Sr. Potter-decía la chica

-Por favor solo Harry...

-Harry - decía sonriendo un poco- debió de ser muy difícil, ¿verdad?

-Si lo fue, y aun lo sigue siendo pero por lo menos me deja respirar y seguir viviendo...Disculpa jamás se lo había contado a nadie, y contigo fue tan fácil, perdona si te perturbe.-decía disculpándose por ese momento de sinceridad.

-No esta bien - sonriéndole- te aseguro que no fue una molestia escucharte, además, que te comprendo muy bien, así que no me molesta, debería decir gracias por el voto de confianza-exclamaba, el pelinegro estaba apunto de hablar cuando sin ser visto llego su mejor amigo, interrumpiendo ese momento.

-Vaya hasta que los localizo- decía llegando un poco apresurado un pelirrojo, algo agitado- los buscaba para ir a desayunar, vamos-decía Ron parándose enfrente de ellos, a los que ambos se vieron y decidieron hacerle caso al hombre y levantarse e ir a tomar el primer alimento del día.

* * *

La tarde segunda a la mañana con variedad de colores, imágenes y sucesos, jamás un joven de aspecto sincero y con tantos secreto se imagino encontrar en una persona, que sin esperarse pudiera convertirse en esa, que con la cual pudiera abrirse después de tanto dolor, cuando ni siquiera con su padrino o su mejor amigo de toda la vida pudo hacerlo, al verla, y hablar con ella pudo sacar un poco lo que su dolido corazón había, ¿será tal y como dijo Ron?, se preguntaba insistentemente.

Después de un breve descanso el ojiverde salio de su habitación para dirigirse hacia los jardines con la esperanza de encontrar a esa mujer que en esos días se a convertido en su confidente, bajo los últimos peldaños de la salida al lago cuando la ve, parada no muy lejos donde se encontraba, sonrió con el simple hecho de pensar que estaría con ella un rato conversando, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al instante al ver que una figura masculina aparecía al lado de la castaña, riendo, y tomándola de la mano, cautelosamente se acerco para que no lo vieran llegar, fue cuando pudo distinguir que la persona que se encintraba con ella, era el dueño de ese hotel, Dominic Wallace, cuando lo vio besando la mano de la chica con seducción y ver también con ella se sonrojaba, una punzada en su interior lo hizo fruncir el seño, que era eso, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de ir hasta ellos, tomarla de la mano y llevársela lejos, cuando estuvo apunto de dejarse llevar por ese impulso una mano en su hombro se lo impidió, dio la vuelta enojado para confrontar al que lo detuvo, vio la sonrisa gentil del Gerente del hotel Albus Dumbledore.

-Si fuera usted no lo haría, Señor Potter.-decía el hombre

-! Quien es usted para impedírmelo!-exclamaba enojado por lo comentado

-La pregunta correcta mi estimando joven Potter es, ¿Quien es usted como para impedirle a la Señorita Granger estar con un hombre con quien ella desee estar?- preguntaba el gerente sin quitar esa sonrisa enigmática de su rostro y mirando al ojiverde a través de los cristales de sus gafas.

Cuando Harry escucho la pregunta proveniente del hombre que tenia enfrente de si, fue cuando reacciono a sus intensiones, ¿Que era lo estuve apunto de hacer? se preguntaba. La expresión que su rostro decía lo que su mente pensaba, estaba aun en sus cavilaciones cuando la voz de su acompañante se volvió a escuchar.

-Si me permite decirle Señor Potter, cuando perdemos a una persona fuesen las circunstancias que fuesen, el hecho de mantener el luto no les devolver a la vida, ellos viven cuando se les recuerda por lo que fueron en vida, y no tratar de morir en el intento, tampoco es la mejor solución a nuestros sentimientos de añoranza, todos merecemos ser felices, pero eso solo esta en nosotros mismos el lograrlo.- cuando termino y sin darle mas tiempo a Harry para poder reaccionar a lo que le dijo, este dio la vuelta y regreso por donde vino, desapareciendo en el interior del Hotel.

Harry se quedo ahí parado en medio de los árboles que lo ocultaban, meditando, reaccionado y sobre todo se preguntaba el porque de su reacción cuando vio a Hermione con el dueño del lugar, que fue todo eso, es cierto que se sentía tan bien al lado de esa mujer, lo tranquilizaba, con ella podía olvidarse de todo, incluso de esos recuerdos que lo acosaban todo el tiempo, con ella era simplemente el.

-¿Harry te encuentras bien?-se escucho por detrás de el, cuando volteo se encontró con la autora de sus pensamientos de ese momento, tan linda, tan ella, que sin pensarlo si quiera sonrió.

-Estoy bien Hermione, solo me quede pensando algunas cosas para la campaña de publicidad, es todo _"no podría decirte que pensaba en ti..."_- pensaba el chico

-! Oh! perfecto después me lo contaras, me dijeron unas personas aquí, que el bosque es muy hermoso, ¿te gustaría acompañarme antes que anochezca?-pregunto la chica

-Será un placer, vamos- comento abriéndole paso hacia el bosque a lo que Mione sonrió y comenzaron el recorrido.

La mañana siguiente fue uno de los mas tranquilos de ese fin de semana, la partida de las instalaciones del Hotel se prepara así como las nuevas ideas y la gran cantidad de material que se llevaban tendría grandes frutos, la campaña seria un éxito rotundo, ahora lo que importaba era llegar a su destino y poner manos a la obra, para Harry también era perfecto entre mas pronto estuvieran mas lejos de Dominic Wallace mejor, ya no se había despegado de Hermione esa mañana, poniéndolo de un humor muy especial.

-Harry...Harry...!HARRY ME VAS A PONER ATENCION DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- gritaba un poco un molesto Ron por la ausencia mental de su amigo, y este al oír el grito volteo a verlo rápidamente y comportándose de los mas normal posible.

-Te estoy escuchando Ron, no tienes por que alzar la voz, he escuchado todo de lo que me has dicho-decía tranquilamente sin ver directamente la cara del pelirrojo, Ron al ver la expresión del moreno sonrió y cruzándose de brazos se dirigía a el.

-Bien si me has escuchado, como me has dicho, ¿Serias tan amable de repetirme lo ultimo que te dije?-preguntaba sonriendo burlescamente.

-Eh...B-bueno...ah...-fue lo único que exclamaba Harry al verse descubierto.

-Jjajaja...Haber amigo mió-decía sentándose a su lado- solo dime que no me escuchaste y listo, pero si te soy sincero, me imagino cual es la causa por la cual estas así, ya que no le has quitado la mirada al Señor Wallace y a Hermione en casi todo el tiempo que he estado hablando yo solo y tu presencia vacía- al escuchar lo ultimo Harry volteo a ver al pelirrojo con una expresión de asombro- y ni te sorprendas, sabes que te conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de esos detalles, ahora si me permites decirte...bueno aunque no lo hagas de todos modos te lo diré, me da gusto ver que tienes todavía sentimientos y mas gusto me daría que fuera ella quien te quiete lo huraño...amigo mió-dándole una palmada el hombro se levanto- voy a terminar unas cosas y regreso- y así sin mas se fue Ron dejando a un Harry algo sorprendido, y volteando su mirada a donde se encontraba Mione, sonrió.

El Viaje de regreso fue tranquilo, los ocupantes del avión se mantenían ensimismados, por causas distintas pero que se entre lazan entre si, como a veces el destino nos pone en situaciones que en las que jamás pensamos estar, y cuando nos vemos rodeados de eso, uno no sabe como reaccionar, y solo queda esperar como va a resultar el acomodo final de esas piezas a jugar.

Cuando el avión aterrizo el mismo coche en el cual llegaron ahora los trasportaba de regreso a la empresa en la cual elaboraría el trabajo pensado, cuando bajaron del auto, un agitado Neville los esperaba.

-Señor Potter, que bueno que ha llegado-exclamaba el chico

-¿Neville que sucede? -pregunto nervioso el moreno

-He tratado de localizarlo, toda la mañana, es algo grave-decía le chico nervioso

-! ¿QUE DIABLOS SUCECE NEVILLE?! -decía un ya asustado Harry, haciendo ya Ron y Hermione se pusieran mas nerviosos aun

-El Señor Black...

-! QUE CON EL, DILO YA!

-El Señor Black tuvo un accidente hoy en la mañana y esta grave en el hospital

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Perdón!! Por haberme alejado mucho tiempo del fic, lo que pasa es que regrese de vacaciones, y han pasado varias cosas que mantenían mi mente en un lugar muy lejos de mi imaginación, pero en fin aquí estoy de nueva cuenta trayéndoles un capitulo mas de esta historia, que de corazón espero que sea de su agrado, y me encantaría que me lo llegaran saber, así que por favorcito déjenme unos reviews. Gracias.

**Agradecimientos:**

**-Maju:** Sorry por la tardanza pero aquí esta un nuevo capitulo espero que te guste.

Y bueno a todas que anónimamente leen en fic muchas gracias también, espero no decepcionar a nadie, principalmente a mi misma.

Besos

**Jenny Potter Granger.**


	5. Chapter 5

**En el Capitulo Anterior...**

-! QUE CON EL, DILO YA!

-El Señor Black tuvo un accidente hoy en la mañana y esta grave en el hospital

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Luz Entre la Oscuridad **

La atmósfera de un hospital es mas enfermiza de lo que muchos piensan, colores blancos iluminan el rápido caminar de cuatro personas ahí, preguntas de lo que habría ocurrido llenan las cabezas de ese grupo, seguían incansablemente a uno de ellos, hasta que se detienen enfrente de una de las puertas que conducen hacia el lugar indicado, el mas alto de todos viendo el lapsus de sus amigos, se acerca a la puerta y termina por abrirla, lo que se vio del otro lado, era la casi la muerte del ojiverde presenciando esa imagen, su padrino, su segundo padre, tendido en esa cama de hospital luchando por su vida, escenas de otros sucesos se instalaron en la mente del joven, escenas que vivió en un hospital como ese, hace ya algún tiempo y rodeado de un escuálido color blanco.

Como queriendo escapar de ese lugar, Harry dio un paso vacilante hacia atrás, pero un brazo detuvo su intención, volteando hacia donde percibió el toque, encontrándose un par de ojos almendrados, de color miel, esa amiga y colaboradora que tenia su lado y la cual en ese momento le estaba dando la fuerza suficiente para adentrarse en esa habitación y dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente hacia el interior de ese lugar, camino decidido. Una ves dentro y topándose al doctor quien estaba atendiendo a Sirius Black, y esperaba por el.

-Harry te esperaba-se oyó la voz del doctor en la habitación.

-Simón, ¿Como esta Sirius? ¿Que paso, no entiendo?-decía torpemente y un poco desesperado el ojiverde, tratando de tener conocimiento de lo sucedido.

-Calma Harry, poniéndote así no vas a ganar nada-decía el Doctor de la familia, una persona de aspecto bonachona, de estatura media y de corpulencia media, sin llegar a la exageración, de ojos sinceros- No voy a mentirte muchacho, el accidente fue grave, un auto lo impacto casi de frente, el que resulto mas dañado fue el de Sirius, ya que el golpe provoco una volcadura fuerte-explicaba el doctor lo mas tranquilo posible para que no hubiera exaltaciones.

-¿Como se encuentra Sirius?-fue la pregunta que silencio el lugar, Harry temía lo peor, ¿Seria capaz de soportar eso, otra vez?

-Grave- una única respuesta para que el moreno levantara sus manos hacia su cabeza y rostro en señal de resignación y derrota, no podría creer que pudiese perder a una personas mas, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones que adornaban el lugar.

-Tiene unas cuantas costillas rotas, incluyendo una de las piernas, además que uno de los pulmones colapso, fue un milagro que pudiéramos restablecerlo, en este momento se encuentra estable, pero perdió mucha sangre, lo único preocupante hasta el momento es que el tipo de sangre de Sirius es muy escasa, estamos buscando en el banco de sangre y también por supuesto donadores-dijo después de unos minutos de silencio por parte de todos en la habitación.

-Toma la mía...

-Pensé en esa posibilidad, pero tu sangre no es compatible Harry, he revisado tus expedientes, ahora solo debemos seguir buscando...

-Yo puedo donar-se oyó en el cuarto resonando como un eco, todos a su vez voltearon a ver de donde provino la voz, encontrándose a una castaña que estaba presenciando la escena.

-¿Hermione estas segura?-pregunto un dudoso Ron.

-Si...mi tipo de sangre es universal, al igual que mi prima...podemos donar, no es así Doctor-dirigiendo su vista al medico, este al ver la disposición de la chica sonrió agradecido.

-Si, así es, si es ese su tipo de sangre, claro que puede donar, nos seria de mucha ayuda, y la solución que buscábamos-sonando esperanzado por la recuperación del padrino de Harry- Seria de gran ayuda que también viniera su prima, y así poder obtener un poco más, si no es mucha molestia.-diciendo un poco apenado el doctor.

-Claro que no, no es molestia alguna, a ella le gusta ayudar, tanto o mas que a mi, la llamare enseguida-decía sonriendo al medico de igual manera.

-Bien iré preparando todo, con permiso- dijo saliendo del lugar y dejando a dos varones viendo a una chica decidida a ayudar. Harry se levanto lentamente de su asiento y camino hasta donde Hermione se encontraba y por impulso la abrazo, la chica se dejo envolver en sus brazos a sabiendas lo que significaba el gesto.

-Gracias, no se como pagarte esto que estas haciendo, solo...gracias-susurraba Harry al oído de la castaña

-Se pondrá bien Harry ya lo veras...y no hay nada que agradecer, tranquilo-respondiéndole de igual modo al moreno, y separándose un poco de el- Bien creo que llamare a mi prima para que venga- decía sonriendo y sacando su celular de su bolsa y después de unos segundos de maniobrar con el, se lo acerco al oído señal que estaba haciendo la llamada y separándose un poco para hablar, dejando a Harry y a Ron un poco solos.

-Se ve que tiene un alma buena-decía el pelirrojo sin despegarle la mirada a la castaña viendo que hablaba con alguien.

-Si...así es...una en un millón-contestaba haciendo lo mismo que su amigo.

-Espero que no la dejes ir y te des la oportunidad-dijo susurrante al moreno, Harry al escuchar eso volteo a verlo, pero no tuvo tiempo de replica ya que una castaña llegaba hasta ellos.

-Listo, Luna viene hacia acá-decía con una sonrisa

-¿Luna?

-Si, así se llama mi prima, no creo que tarde, trabaja cerca de aquí, por lo que me dijo -bajando su vista hasta su reloj- me comento, que ya casi es hora de su salida, así que no abra problema para venga- en cuento termino de decir eso, la puerta de la habitación de hospital se abre revelando a una de las tantas enfermeras del lugar.

-Señorita Granger, esta listo todo para la trasfusión, me podría acompañar por favor-decía la chica desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Claro- y dirigiéndose a los dos hombre a su lado.

-Regreso pronto, si llegaran a ver una rubia de ojos azules, como de mi estatura y algo despistada, esa es Luna díganle donde encontrarme, por favor- decía antes de salir a lo que los dos hombres asistieron, sonriendo termino por salir de ese lugar.

* * *

El bullicio es apabullante cuando la gente viene y va de un lugar a otro, y más cuando trata del interior de uno de los edificios de un periódico, y todavía más cuando es uno de los más leídos del país "El Profeta". Las maquinas haciendo sus trabajos, los teclados un poco mas y sacan humo tras el movimientos de los dedos de los reporteros, al escribir sobre ellos, dentro en los tantos laberintos de pasillos, una mujer de esbelto cuerpo caminaba aprisa para llegar a dejar su material ya impreso y revisado y dejárselo a su corresponsal.

-Daniel, aquí esta mi entrevista-decía una chica desde el marco de la puerta.

-Perfecto Luna-diciendo y señalándole que entrara, la chica se introdujo en la oficina llena de papeles por doquier y entregándole un fólder de color amarillo.

-Esto estará en la primera plana de la sección de espectáculos Luna, bien hecho, todavía no puedo creer que hayas podido sacarle una entrevista a Brad Pitt, te felicito-decía viendo a la rubia del otro lado de su escritorio.

-Es mi trabajo y sabes que tengo mis buenos contactos-decía con orgullo cuando siente de entre sus ropas el vibrar de su móvil, al sacarlo se da cuenta de quien se trata-permíteme un segundo Daniel- dice alejándose del lugar para atender la llamada.

-¿Mione cuando llegaste?-decía alegremente a su prima del otro lado de la línea.

-Hace rato...Luna necesito un gran favor y uno enorme-decía rápidamente y con cierta angustia en su voz, que no paso desapercibido por la rubia, ocasionado que desapareciera la sonrisa de la misma.

-Nini, ni me asustes. ¿Estas bien? ¿No te a pasado nada, verdad?-exclamaba nerviosa.

-No, yo estoy bien, pero necesito de ti- así Hermione le explica brevemente lo ocurrido con el padrino de su jefe y de la ayuda que necesita para que este se recupere.

-Entiendo, ¿En que hospital te encuentras?

-Estoy en el Homerton University Hospital-explicaba la castaña

-Perfecto no estoy lejos de ahí, permíteme- viendo a su jefe casi enfrente de ella, alejando un poco el móvil de su rostro- Daniel me permitirías salir ahora, además ya casi es hora de mi salida, es una emergencia- comentaba al hombre.

-Por mi no hay inconveniente y mas si es urgente, tu trabajo es gratificante, adelante vete-decía con una sonrisa por el trabajo que recibió de la rubia.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo para despedirse y caminar rumbo a su oficina, colocándose el aparato sobre el oído nuevamente- voy para allá, es casi mi hora de salida, estoy ahí en unos 30 minutos-exclamaba llegando hasta su bolso y tomándolo.

-Bien, aquí te espero-fue lo único que se dijo para que ambas colgaran. Ya afuera del edificio Luna busca entre la multitud de automóviles un taxi para su traslado.

* * *

Recostada en una de las camillas del lugar puede llegar hacer un poco desesperante, pero estaba tranquila, una sonrisa decía que su estado de amino era apacible, habían terminado la transfusión hacia unas segundos, y por recomendación medica tendría que quedarse ahí unos minutos para así evitar un posible mareo, estaba pensando básicamente en nada cuando las puertas del consultorio se abren.

-Le traje esto para que se recupere mejor-decía una mujer de extraño aspecto, con un jugo en las manos, mismo que le ofrecía a la castaña. Esta al escuchar la llamada volteo su rostro encontrándose a una mujer mas o menos de su edad, y sonrisa que la hizo sentir tranquila como si le transmitiera que todo iba a salir bien, y sonrió agradecida por el momento.

-Gracias, ya casi no me siento inestable-decía la chica tomando un poco de jugo.

-Me alegro...me permite decirle algo...-decía la mujer desde el lugar que se encontraba.

-Claro-decía mirándola con ciento desconsiento.

-No lo dejes solo...el te necesita mas de lo que quiere dar a demostrar...y hazlo feliz...te lo pido...por favor-la castaña estuvo apunto de replicar cuando el sonido proveniente del segundo cubículo a su lado la distrajo por un para de segundo, pero cuando regreso su mirada hacia donde esa extraña mujer se encontraba, ya no había nadie ahí. La chica trato de ponerse de pie para averiguar hacia donde se había ido, cuando un mareo la ataco de pronto, sosteniéndose de la cama donde había estado acostada, cuando sintió los brazos de alguien a su lado.

-¿Nini estas bien? ¿Por que te levantaste de la cama?

-Luna llegaste, me alegra que estés aquí-decía la castaña siendo ayudada por su prima para acostarse de nueva cuenta.

-Si, me encontré con el hermano de Ginny, el fue quien me dijo donde encontrarte...dijiste que era guapo, pero nunca me imagine que tanto-decía sonriendo la rubia, dando como resultado que las dos rieran alegres.

* * *

El anochecer comenzó a inundar el lugar, las multitudes, comenzaron a huir de la cuidad para adentrarse en la tranquilidad que solo el hogar puede dar, pero en un hospital de la zona no todo es una completa calma, después de haber sido suministrada la sangre que Luna y Hermione donaron para la completa recuperación del padrino de Harry, todos estaban en la espera en que la condición de Sirius cambiara, pero, hasta el momento todo seguía igual.

**Flash Back**

_El café siempre había sido algo esencial para cuando se trataba de pasar el día y no sentirse agotado, sobre todo es algo celestial cuando eres un adicto a ese liquido oscuro, parado frente a una maquina de café, un pelirrojo se encontraba esperando que esa maquina termina con la taza humeante de café que tanto necesitaba, tan concentrado estaba en sus memorias que no escucho que alguien estaba a su lado tratando de llamar su atención, cuando por fin su instinto, lo hizo reaccionar, volteo para encontrarse a una hermosa mujer, delgada de suaves formas, y unos ojos increíblemente enigmáticas en color azul cielo, cabellos rubios con pequeñas ondulaciones hasta llegar casi a la cintura._

_-P-perdón...me ll-llamaba-decía en chico tartamudeando, a lo que la chica sonrió al verlo._

_-Si me puede decir en donde se encuentra recepción, estoy un poco perdida, no me gustan los hospitales, sabe-decía juntando sus manos mientras su rostro se teñía en un color rosado._

_-Claro, si gusta la llevo hasta ahí, me dirijo para allá-decía Ron, tomando el café entre sus manos y señalando en camino que deberían tomar, la rubia camino junto aquel hombre que le guiaba hasta el lugar que deseaba llegar._

_-Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero, ¿Tu eres el hermano de Ginny Weasley?-preguntaba curiosa Luna_

_-Si, as es, ella es i hermana. ¿La conoces?-exclama el pelirrojo_

_-Si, desde hace tiempo, ella junto con mi prima y yo vivimos juntas, te reconocí por que ella y tu se parecen-decía divertida por la coincidencia._

_-Viene de familia-decía riendo suavemente el chico llevando un mano hasta su cabeza alborotando un poco su cabello, pero fue ahí donde reacciono, sobre algo que dijo la chica- Tu eres Luna, la prima de Hermione ¿cierto?_

_-Si así es...claro...como se pudo haber pasado...Hermione y tu trabajan juntos... jajaja que cosas, yo y mis distracciones jajaj_

_-Exacto trabajamos juntos, no te preocupes, no eres la única que ha estado distraída, ven te llevare hasta donde esta Hermione -llevándola hasta los pasillos y dejándola enfrente de una puerta, cuando ella entro despidiéndose de el, y tomando camino hasta la habitación donde un Harry nervioso lo esperaba_

**Fin Flash Back **

-_Es realmente hermosa... creo que viene de familia jaja-_pensaba el pelirrojo cuando recordaba el encuentro con la prima de Hermione, un agradable encuentro, estaba sonriendo para si, cuando de pronto desde la cama donde Sirius se encontraba.

-uhmm...q-que...ahh!

-Quieto...aquí estoy contigo...no te muevas Sirius-decía un atolondrado Harry, viendo con alegría que su padrino al fin había despertado.

-H-harry... ¿que...p-paso?...m-me duele...t-todo...ah!-quejándose el moreno

-Se que te duele...pero te pondrás bien...tuviste un accidente pero te repondrás-decía el ojiverde con la mirada acuosa por el despertar de Sirius.

-N-no te...l-libraras tan f-fácil...de...m-mi...p-pillo...-exclamaba el hombre sonriendo un poco, lo que tranquilizo mas a todos los espectadores, sonriendo de tranquilidad.

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, dejándoles un nuevo capitulo y perdón pro la tardanza he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente que no me había dejado un poco de tiempo libre para terminar este capitulo, espero que les guste.

**Agradecimientos:**

**-Tonylarl:** Muchas gracias por el review, la verdad no me estoy basando en ninguna otra historia para la realización de esta, es solo mi imaginación trabajando. Espero que te agrade.

A todos los demás que anónimamente han estado siguiendo el fic, muchas gracias.

Saludos

**Jenny Potter Granger.**


	6. Chapter 6

En el Capitulo Anterior...

-Se que te duele...pero te pondrás bien...tuviste un accidente pero te repondrás-decía el ojiverde con la mirada acuosa por el despertar de Sirius.

-N-no te...l-libraras tan f-fácil...de...m-mi...p-pillo...-exclamaba el hombre sonriendo un poco, lo que tranquilizo mas a todos los espectadores, sonriendo de tranquilidad.

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Blanco y Negro, entre la Codicia y La Bondad.**

La humanidad tiene capacidad de crear como de destruir su propia creatividad, tan simple y perfecto que no se puede detener, en cada ser vivo existe el bien y el mal, nuestro propio corazón es el que elige, y desarrolla ese sentimiento que deparara lo que serás en la vida.

En los terrenos que denota una gran propiedad, se levanta lo que es una gran mansión, repleta de extrañas sombras que parecen engullir todo a su paso, de una de las ventanas, un hombre de aspecto simple a primera vista levanta de su mano una copa llena de un liquido color ámbar, que lleva directamente hacia la punta de sus labios, dejando saborear ese licor en el interior de su boca, lo disfruta y una sonrisa fría tal como el mármol que sobresale de las columnas a su lado se deja ver a través del delgado cristal, girándose hacia el interior de la casona, camina hasta el lugar donde se encuentra una botella de cristal para así rellenar la copa como el mismo contenido que anteriormente bebió.

-¿Estas seguro que sobrevivió?-preguntaba esa persona, como si se lo dijera al aire, pero, dando paso que entre las mismas sombras aparecía una más que anteriormente no se había notado su presencia.

-Si, es verdad, me lo informaron y esta mañana lo vi salir del hospital después de casi un mes ahí adentro.-contestaba esa extraña sombra.

-Esa familia tiene mas vidas que un maldito gato, quiero que te deshagas de ellos, no quiero a nadie vivo, has entendido-exclamaba ese hombre.

-Si, señor se hará como usted dice-fue lo último que dijo ese ser, para así desaparecer entre las negras figuras que rodean el lugar.

-Esa Familia tiene que desaparecer hasta el ultimo de sus integrante, y seré yo quien gobierne su reino, esa empresa será mía-exclamaba esa persona con un odio contenido, regresando hacia la ventana, al llegar ahí, comienza a reír tenebrosamente, mientras que por fuera de esa mansión, una gran tormenta desata su furia.

* * *

La recuperación de Sirius estuvo rodeado de sufrimiento y humor, por parte de las personas a su alrededor, tanto Hermione como Luna estuvieron al pendiente en todo momento sobre como evolucionaba, ese hombre que se había ganado el corazón de las chicas, por su sentido del humor y sus ganas de vivir. Siendo visitado por las dos mujeres, y ayudado en su recuperación, siendo esto una ventaja para un pelirrojo y un moreno que deseaban tenerlas cerca de ellos, aun que solo uno de ellos negara ese sentimiento.

Después de un arduo trabajo del día, después de la presentación publicitaria del hotel Hogwarts, que fue todo un éxito, y teniendo dos proyectos mas en puerta, Hermione conducía en dirección a la Mansión Potter, que ya se había hecho una costumbre después del accidente que había tenido Sirius, estando en uno de los Bulevares, se orilla un poco para dejar subir a una rubia, que la acompañaba después del trabajo para ver a su paciente favorito, sin mencionar que tanto lo era para ver a Sirius, como para poder convivir con dos encantadores hombres que vivían junto con el, claro que sin que ellos lo sospecharan.

Al llegar a la Mansión, y dejando el auto bien estacionado se dirigen hasta la entrada de este.

-Buenos Días Minerva-decía Mione amablemente al ver quien le abría la puerta.

-Buenos días Hermione, niña Luna pasen, me alegra verlas, Harry, Ron y Sirius las esperan-decía la anciana dejándolas entrar y diciéndoles el camino, cuando entran a la gran sala donde se hallaban.

-Ves, te dije que también vendrían hoy-exclamaba un alegre Sirius.

-Hola chicos, ¿Y como esta el enfermito?-dice Luna acercándose al susodicho y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Jo, feliz de que llegaran, este pelirrojo me aposto que no podrían venir hoy-le decía a la rubia y volteando a ver al amigo de su ahijado- me debes un buen asado Ron, jajaja-

-Ya, ya, esta bien, ganaste- pero al ver la cara de confusión de las chicas- como les dijo Sirius apostamos si venían el día de hoy o no, ya que en la mañana te vi con mucho trabajo Hermione y Luna me había comentado que tenia una entrevista para el día de hoy, ¿Que paso?-contestaba Ron la curiosidad de las primas.

-Bueno mi entrevista se pospuso, según me dijeron por tiempo indefinido-decía levantando los hombros en señal de confusión- me dijeron que fue por que el artista que iba a entrevistar tuvo un asunto pendiente y salio del país, y es lo que investigo ahora-explicaba la rubia.

-Yo termine con los pendientes y lo demás necesito la firma de Harry o la tuya, pero como ya no estaban ninguno de los dos cuando la necesite, tengo que esperar hasta el día de mañana para poder hacerlo-comentaba Mione como regañando a Ron.

-Si, tuvimos asuntos pendientes que tuvimos que resolver-explicaba el chico-mañana vemos esos documentos sin falta Mione, pero por el momento no quiero hablar de trabajo.-terminando con el tema, pereciendo que no quería hablar mas.

-Por cierto, ¿Donde esta Harry?- pregunta Mione al no ver al moreno ahí.

-Esta en el estudio, regresa en un momento-contestaba Sirius sonriendo porque desde que llego la castaña volteaba por todos lados en busca al ojiverde.

* * *

Dentro del estudio de esa gran Mansión, Harry Potter no dejaba de ver la investigación realizada tras el accidente de Sirius, no le gustaba nada de los que encontraron ahí y explicaban los documentos que tenia en una carpeta encima de su escritorio, estos decían que no fue un accidente en si, todo estaba planeado para acabar con la vida de su padrino, en automóvil tenia varios circuitos cortados así como dos cable de corriente, provocando una aceleración involuntaria del mismo y al estar sin frenos y sin poder apagarlo, provoco el impacto y como resultado la volcadura. Sirius sobrevivió tanto por las bolsas de aire como la gran cantidad de arena de una construcción en donde impacto el auto, sirviendo como un colchón, fue un milagro básicamente.

Tan ensimismado que se encontraba que no escucho el toque de la puerta del estudio, hasta que una voz lo saco de su trance.

-Harry, ¿Estas bien?-decía una suave voz proveniente de la puerta entre abierta.

-Mione...no te esperaba-exclamaba sorpresivo al verla.

-Lo siento si te asuste, llame varias veces a la puerta y al ver que no me respondías abrí, descubriendo que estabas como ido-contestaba sonriendo picarámente, provocando una sonrisa por parte del chico.

-Que bueno que has venido, así tengo una buena excusa para salir de aquí-exclamaba el ojiverde al tiempo se acercaba a la castaña, y así salieron del estudio dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraban los demás.

Cuando caminaban, tranquilamente y a la vez nerviosos por la cercanía del otro, que había ocasiones en las que no se atrevían a verse directamente a los ojos, por temor a provocar o decir algo, unos por miedo y otro por desconsiento al no saber el por que de ese estremecimiento de su cuerpo cada vez que la tenia cerca.

_-¿Porque me siento así? no me explico por que a su lado siento esa tranquilidad que me hace falta y que también el hecho de sentirme vació cada vez que no la siento cerca, ¿Será que Ron y Sirius tienen razón al decirme que ella es lo que me hacia falta, después de Cho? - _se decía Harry mientras veía caminar a su lado a la mujer que le movía cada partícula de su ser.

-¡_Hermione te quieres tranquilizar de una vez! el se va a dar cuenta de como estas y cuando empiece a pregunta de lo que tienes, será tu perdición, así que respira, tranquilízate por Dios_- decía para si misma mientras seguía en camino hacia donde sus amigos se encontraban, quien iba a imaginar que después de lo sucedido en la visita al hotel y el accidente reunirá como amigos a ese grupo de desconocidos para convertirlos en los mejores en tan poco tiempo.

La noche suplanto al día, entre risas, bromas y sonrojos, esa tarde con los amigos fue algo glorioso, jamás olvidarían esos momentos, y sobre todo de lo mucho que dos parejas se extrañarían al momento de irse, pero algo siempre nos da un poco de apoyo en momentos mas deseados, ya que fuera de la casa, el sonido en crispante de un trueno dio aviso que una gran tormenta estaba empezando a mermar las posibilidades de poder salir rumbo a la cuidad.

-Uhm...Creo que no vamos a poder salir de aquí Luna, esta lloviendo demasiado fuerte-decía Mione viendo llover a través de los cristales de las ventanas.

-...-suspiro- no podemos hacer mas que esperar, haber si disminuye un poco la intensidad, ¿no crees?-exclamaba la rubia recargada en la cabecera de un sofá.

-Y... ¿Por que no se quedan a pasar la noche aquí, chicas?-preguntaba un sonriente Sirius.

-B-bueno...

-Si, ¿Por que no? Sirius tiene razón, además seria algo arriesgado irse ya muy noche además de no contar con lo peligrosa que la carretera se pone cuando llueve-decía Ron tratando de hacerlas entrar en razón y también por leyó las intensiones de Sirius en sus ojos.

-¿Tu que dices Nini?-preguntaba Luna viendo que su prima se ponía un poco nerviosa por lo que había propuesto, además que a ella no le desagradaba la idea en lo mas mínimo.

-E-es que...-y sin saber que contestar, además que al sentir una caricia que comenzó en su hombro y termino en su mano lo cual le impidió razonar.

-Es una buena idea, no quiero sentirme preocupado si se van en esas condiciones, acepta por favor...-decía casi en un susurro pero audible de todos modos, Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz, encontrándose unos hermosos ojos verdes que terminaron de derrumbar las ultimas excusas que tenia para salir de ahí, un ligero rubor la lleno y sonriendo tímidamente, por su parte Harry de dio cuenta en ese momento al ver su rubor que se dio cuenta de como sostenía su pequeña mano y soltándola despacio sonrió ligeramente imitando a la castaña al sonrojarse, hasta que la voz Mione lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-E-esta bien...Me han convencido, nos quedaremos, solo tendremos que salir muy temprano no quiero que mi jefe me reprenda por llegar tarde-bromeando un poco para aligerar el ambiente que los rodeó un momento, haciendo reír a los demás.

-No creo que se moleste demasiado, sin contar que mañana es Domingo y no creo que nadie se pare por ahí ese día-decía Harry notando el descuido de todos al ignorar ese pequeño detalle. Los demás al entender a lo que se refería el ojiverde, no quedo otra que reír por el descuido y preocuparse por nada.

-Bien, en ese caso, no hay por que preocuparse mas-decía Luna contenta al ver el tiempo extra para pasar con los chicos.

Sin preocupaciones o pretextos, la noche se hizo presente en aquella mansión, sin imaginar que afuera inmerso en esa tormenta, se encontraba una sombra, misma que solo observaba que tendría mas problemas al eliminar a dos personas mas, su misión encomendada es eliminar a la Familia Potter y todo aquel que se interpusiera en los planes de la persona quien lo contrato, a el, un asesino a sueldo. Al vigilar esa gran casa pudo encontrar un lugar para resguardarse de la lluvia y empezar a infundir el miedo, con una sonrisa, misma que carece de sentimientos, solo la sed de sangre y muerte es lo único que lo hace seguir, esa noche se divertiría...y mucho.

* * *

Grandes rayos de luz surcan el cielo nocturno, la tormenta ha desatado su gran furia, precedente que algo perverso iba a ocurrir. Toda la mansión se hundía en las tinieblas nocturnas, en una habitación donde descansa una rubia mujer, que en uno de los sonidos de un rayo, despierta de golpe.

-¡Rayos! como detesto las noche como esta-susurraba la chica semi-sentada en la cama y al voltear a la mesita de noche, ve el vaso de cristal sobre ella vacía- bien parece que me acabe el agua, iré por un poco mas a la cocina- dice saliendo de las sabanas, y poder ir a refrescarse un poco, cuando termina de levantarse.

-_No vayas_-se escucha una voz susurrante como si el aire de la recamara le hablara.- _no salgas de aquí_

_-_¡Que! ¡Quien habla!- decía asustada Luna

-_Por favor no salgas, hay peligro rondando la casa_-insistía la voz

-¿Quien eres? ¿Porque dices eso?-decía mas tranquila Luna, ya que no era la primera ves que escuchaba al viento susurrarle algo, desde muy niña había tenido experiencias fuera de lo común, decían que su madre tenia el mismo don, escuchar cosas que los demás no pueden, aquellos que no pensamos están rondando por ahí.

-_Gente mala, gente codiciosa, no salgas, advierte a Harry-_te lo suplico-decía esa extraña voz.

-Bien, no saldré, pero me gustaría que me dijeras, ¿Como te llamas o quien eres?-decía la rubia al aire, mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro y regresaba a la cama

-_Mi nombre es... Cho..._

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno aquí le dejo otro capitulo, espero que se de su agrado, como sabrán me gustan mucho las películas de fantasmas y demás, así que me arriesgare a colocar uno por ahí, jajaj, tratare de subir el próximo capitulo lo mas rápido posible. Grax

**Agradecimientos:**

**-Maju:** Hola, gracias por el review, me alegro que te guste la historia, tratare se subir a tiempo los demás capítulos, cuídate.

**-memories**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me gusta mucho leer, por consiguiente también me gusta escribir, me da gusto que te halla atrapado en este nueva aventura que estoy desarrollando, como lo he dicho en algunas ocasiones, no soy una escritora, ni mucho menos alguien de profesión en estas artes, pero me agrada que todo tenga una secuencia lógica y sobre todo dejar volar mi imaginación en lo que hago, básicamente es mi escape favorito de la vida normal y terrenal en la que existo, gracias por lo que me dices, y espero que este capitulo te guste, Saludos

Gracias por los lectores anónimos que leen esta historia, gracias a todos por dejarme hacer volar mi loca y aventurera imaginación.

Besos a todos

**Jenny Potter Granger**


	7. Chapter 7

En el Capitulo Anterior...

-_Gente mala, gente codiciosa, no salgas, advierte a Harry, te lo suplico_-decía esa extraña voz.

-Bien, no saldré, pero me gustaría que me dijeras, ¿Como te llamas o quien eres?-decía la rubia al aire, mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro y regresaba a la cama

-_Mi nombre es... Cho..._

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**En la Oscuridad Alguien nos Vigila**

Una noche de tormenta, un indicio de que las sombras pueden moverse con libertad, unos ojos siniestros vigilan la noche en medio de las mismas sombras que lo rodean, sin miedo y una insaciable sed de sangre, camina por un oscuro pasillo, y maldiciendo por no haber podido encontrar alguna entrada a la casa y seguía empapándose sin cesar, de pronto un golpe de suerte, al parecer el fuerte viento rompió uno de los cristales de las ventanas que pertenecen al sótano del lugar, con el mayor cuidado para no hacer ruido introduce su mano, y quita por fin el seguro de la ventanilla, deslizándose tal cual serpiente, entrado por fin al interior de la mansión, solo ruega que no sea una entrada sin salida, eso le complicaría todo el plan, pero al subir con cuidado la corta escalinata, hacia el mundo exterior, esta se abre con la mayor facilidad, sonriendo para si mismo, la abre cuidadosamente, todo esta envuelto en las penumbras, saca de la mochila, que tenia sobre su espalda, unas gafas especiales, esas que usan los marines de tierras lejanas, para ver con claridad en medio de tanta oscuridad, ya una vez aseguradas, se introduce lentamente en las entrañas de esa mansión, y después de haberse aprendido los planos de la misma de memoria, sabia bien a donde se dirigía, a la habitación del ultimo de los Potter, después los demás pero ya los tomaría por azar, era mas importante a donde se dirigía, para eliminarlo a el, es por lo que lo contrataron.

Mientras tanto, una castaña no podía conciliar el sueño, no podía, por el repentino nerviosismo que la había apresado al tener en cuenta que a pocos pasos de ella se encontraba dormido, un hombre, que desde hace tiempo no había podido quitarse de la cabeza, no sabia con claridad si eran por sus ojos, esos verdes ojos que la tenían vuelta loca, o por esa sonrisa que tan solo imaginándosela la hacia sonrojar y reír tontamente, movió su cabeza para despejar un poco su mente que se encuentra sumergida en tantas imágenes en donde el protagonista de todas es nada menos que su jefe Harry Potter, al recordar su nombre vuelve a sonreír, un tranquilo suspiro sale de su boca, de repente un sonido que provino de la puerta la saca de sus no muy sanas fantasías, y camina silenciosa hacia la puerta.

-¿Quien es?-dice quedamente sin abrir todavía la puerta, no era usual tener visitas a la mitad de la noche.

-Nini, soy yo, Luna, abre que tengo que hablar contigo.-exclama del otro lado de la puerta susurrante, al escuchar la voz de su prima, Mione más tranquila abre dejando pasar a la rubia. Una vez adentro.

-¿Que sucede Lunita, que es tan importante como para que no pueda esperar hasta mañana?-decía la castaña fingiendo un bostezo, ya que no tenia sueño desde hace rato, pero no quería que ella lo supiera.

-Bueno...tu sabes...ese extraño don que tengo... ¿no es así?-comentaba un poco temerosa sabia lo que su prima pensaba al respecto, no le gustaba saber de esos temas.

-...-suspiro- Si lo se, ¿Que con eso?-pregunto algo escéptica, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Pues bien, hace rato...

* * *

Afuera, se podía observar que la tormenta no cesaría durante un buen rato mas, unos de los vigilantes, que Harry había contratado a escondidas de todos, ya que con los reportes del "accidente" de Sirius, no lo habían podido dejar tranquilo, contratando a varios guardaespaldas, hombres de gran talento, ex-comandantes del ejercito, vigilaban la casa, pero la repentina tormenta los había dejado un poco rezagados, en cuanto a sus recorridos por la propiedad pero, al ver estos que la misma no iba a cesar decidieron revisar todo el lugar aunque eso significara un fuerte resfriado el día de mañana, para salva guardar a los que habitaban la gran casa, para eso habían sido contratados, con un gesto de resignación, el Jefe Johnson, un hombre de pasados los 35 años, de imponente personalidad, y uno de los mejores en su rango, se dirigía a las afueras de la casa, solo cubriéndole una gabardina negra, al llevar un tiempo recorrido, vigilando y revisando que todo el lugar fuese seguro, dio vuelta en la esquina para asegurar el flanco izquierdo de la casa, algo ahí llamo su atención, una ventana rota, pero esta estaba abierta, se acerco un poco mas, vio que por dentro estaba mojado por la lluvia que escurría por ahí, decidió entrar por la misma ventana para estar seguros. Ya dentro del lugar. Se dio cuenta que había pisadas, y estas se dirigían a la parte alta, directo a la cocina del lugar.

-Sommers, me encuentro en el sótano, debajo de la cocina...-decía el jefe quedamente, colocando su mano sobre su oído, viéndose un pequeñísimo artefacto en el, pequeños micrófonos y audífonos hacían de su trabajo el más eficiente.

-¿Por donde entraste, por ese lado no hay puertas?-oía el jefe.

-Por la ventana, algo la rompió, pero alguien la abrió, aprovechando eso, dentro hay huellas, seguiré ese camino, tú y Morphie, entren a la casa y revisen todo. ¿Richards me escuchas?-

-Si Señor.-

-¿Cual es tu posición?-exclamaba mientras subía lentamente la escalera, sacando poco a poco una pistola y un silenciador de su bolsillo.

-Segundo piso, cerca del ático, Señor-

-¿Quiero que saques a todos de las habitaciones y los subas ahí, debemos protegerlos, al parecer tenemos visitas no gratas-decía cuando antes de salir a la cocina, se quitaba la gabardina completamente empapada, quedándose en una sudadera negra y colocándose unos lentes infrarrojos- ¿todos en posiciones?

-Si, Señor-oyó la voz de 4 personas en su oído, todo dicho en un susurro.

Salio tranquilamente de la cocina, empuñando el arma y protegiéndose de ser visto, a través de esas lentes podía ver las pisadas húmedas que se dirigían en dirección hacia donde se encontraban las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso, mientras tanto del segundo nivel del ala casa, una puerta oculta se abría y de ella salía otra persona, alto, de complexión atlética, de rasgos orientales, que reaccionaba al nombre Lee Richards, avanzo lento pero con paso firme, con arma y lentes al igual que Johnson, al llegar al marco de una puerta la abre despacio evitando cualquier sonido, una vez a dentro y cerrando la puerta, se dirige rápidamente a la persona que estaba acostada sobre ella.

-¡Señor Potter!-decía susurrante, y moviéndolo un poco, al tener el sueño ligero, Harry despertó rápidamente.

-¿Q-que sucede?-fue lo único que pregunto al ver a uno de los hombres contratados por el, empuñaba una pistola entre una de sus manos.

-Tenemos visitas Señor, necesito que nos dirijamos al Ático, para ponerse a salvo, el Jefe Johnson esta abajo junto con los demás agentes, tengo que llevarlos todos, de prisa-decía rápidamente elevando la voz a donde el lo pudiera escuchar, al escuchar eso Harry abrió sus ojos en forma de sorpresa y miedo, mientras pensaba que esta en lo correcto cuando supuso que alguien los quería muertos, levantándose rápido y colocándose unos pantalones deportivos y sudadera se dirigió a su armario.

-Señor debemos irnos-decía el chico insistente.

-Por aquí llegaremos mas rápido a las demás habitaciones-exclamaba mientras a través de una pared falsa se abría un pequeño pasadillo- esta es mi hogar, y fui un niño muy curioso, esta casa esta inundada de pasadizos, vamos- decía mientras se introducía al orificio, mientras que el agente solo sonrió de medio lado, eso seria mas fácil de lo que pensó, ese hombre era muy listo, y sin mas contratiempos lo siguió.

* * *

En otra de las recamaras, dos chicas estaban en medio de una por demás extraña platica, sin siquiera imaginar que afuera había un hombre disgusto a callarlas para siempre.

-No puedo creer lo que me dices.-decía Mione caminando de una lado al otro y tratando de analizar lo que Luna le decía

-Pues créelo, jamás me hubiera imaginado esas cosas, pero parece ser que alguien quiere adueñarse de la empresa de Harry a consta de los que sea, y si eso significa matar a Harry y demás parientes cercanos a el, lo hará.-decía la rubia analíticamente.

-¿Pero no hay alguna pista de quien pueda ser? Eres muy lista Luna ¿que dices?-decía la castaña viendo a su prima con los brazos cruzados. La rubia al escucharla decir eso sonrió orgullosa, no por nada era una de las mejores reporteras de Londres.

-Antes de venir aquí contigo, curioseé un poco por Internet, suerte que siempre cargo conmigo este amiguito-decía la chica sacando una agenda electrónica, pero en si no era precisamente eso, ya que tenia una gran capacidad así como un acceso a varios de sus contactos regados por doquier- Aquí encontré que el padre de Harry-decía viendo el aparatito-James Potter, al construir la agencia, tuvo un socio capitalista, ya que este no estaba metido en la mercadotecnia ni nada a lo que se refería a publicidad, que cuando creció la compañía, el señor Potter trato de comprarle la mitad de las acciones que este tenia, pero se rehusó, a lo que se fueron a juicio, y parece que gano el papa de Harry.

-Entonces sospechas que el es el que esta detrás de lo del accidente del matrimonio Potter-comentaba Mione interesada en el tema

-Y no solo de el, también en el accidente de Sirius-decía Luna muy segura.

-Crees que eso...-asombrada

-Si, es lo que pienso, por lo que se del accidente, el auto iba a mas de 180 kmph, en una calle que no debes de rebasar los 100 kmph, además esta el hecho que Ron me comento que Sirius, jamás le a gustado la velocidad y según lo que se ha dicho, algunos testigos observaron que cuando el auto quedo volteado las ruedas del mismo no dejaban de girar-exclamaba la chica.

-Eso da a suponer que no tenia frenos...o que no pudiera apagar el motor...tiene sentido-decía Hermione, comprendiendo lo que su prima le decía, estaba a punto de comentar mas, cuando de una de las paredes de la habitación se oyó un "Crac" de un seguro que se abrió, y de la pared salio Ron, vestido de un atuendo deportivo, al igual que Harry ayudando a Sirius, que salieron del mismo lugar, acompañados de una persona que no conocían.

-Chicas debemos irnos, ya-decía Harry llegando hasta ellas, a los que las chicas solo se voltearon a ver, lo que Luna le dijo a Hermione era verdad, había alguien en la casa, sin decir mas Ron se acerca con dos pares de pantalones deportivos y su respectiva sudadera, las chicas los tomas y van rápido al baño a cambiarse, cuando salen de ahí, un disparo rompe el silencio en el que se encontraban, rápidamente Harry abrió en otro pasadillo, y siguen por varios minutos, llegando a un lugar diferente al que hallan imaginado, parecía un tipo de oficina medieval, como si estuvieran en un castillo, y en el no se veía alguna entrada o salida, solo por donde llegaron, y en esa habitación se encontraba una mesa, varias sillas y dos sillones medianos, rodeando una pequeña chimenea.

-Este era mi escondite secreto, aquí venia cuando tenia profesores privados y no quería estudiar, solo saben de su existencia, mi abuelo, mi padre y yo, y yo soy en único con vida, así que aquí estamos seguros-le decía a todos ahí con el, mientras encendía un par de velas para iluminar mas el lugar, ya que la pequeña lámpara que tenia el agente no era de mucha ayuda.

-Bien, Señor Potter, tome esto, cuando la casa sea segura, me comunicare con usted para que salgan, mientras tanto quédense aquí-decía el agente entregándole un radio, y saliendo por donde vinieron, al llegar a la habitación de la castaña cerro ese pasadillo, para que nadie mas lo descubriera.

* * *

Cuando por fin, estuvo al pie de las escaleras, debía moverse rápido, al no forzar ninguna de las puertas principales no se accionaron las alarmas, seria tan sencillo eso, y sonriendo con sobriedad, subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a cumplir con lo encomendado, vigilando tácitamente el corredor que lo llevarían hasta las habitaciones, pudo observar que una rubia mujer se introducía a otra habitación, viendo también que una castaña la recibía, pero no se preocupo, de ellas se encargaría después, con sigilo, camino empuñando todavía su arma, camino hasta toparse con la puerta indicada, la abrió cuidadosamente y camino hasta la cama, apuntando directamente hasta ese lugar, un brillo macabro se vio aparecer en sus ojos cubiertos por esas extrañas gafas, pero al mismo instante en que había aparecido una sonrisa en sus labios con la misma rapidez, desapareció, la cama estaba vacía, como es posible donde estaría, se dirigió al baño y obtuvo el mismo resultado, extrañado, se quito los lentes infrarrojos, molesto por tener que buscarlo por todo lo ancho y largo de la casa, dificultando su labor, pero un sonido diferente al de la soledad lo hizo ponerse en guardia, y apuntando con el arma, comenzaba asegurarse que no había nadie mas ahí con el.

Pero no estaba completamente solo, detrás de el se puede ver una sombra, parada detrás de el, la tenue luz que puede verse y que entra a la habitación era el de la misma Luna, que ahora se veía con claridad ya que la tormenta había desaparecido desde hacia un rato, y la insistente imagen de un persona en la habitación y su presencia se hacían cada vez mas evidente y el asesino la podía percibir.

-¿Quien esta ahí?-preguntaba apaciguando su voz para no ser escuchado.

-...-el hombre sentía claramente una respiración cerca de él pero no lograba averiguar de donde provenía. Y lo hacia ponerse mas nervioso, sin saber siquiera por que, o de quien.

-¿Quien diablos eres? te mataré si...

-_Ya lo hiciste...tú ya me mataste..._

-¡Q-que! ¿Quien eres, preséntate?-decía mas nervioso y asustado, la voz era susurrante, pareciese que se lo dijeran al oído, un aire gélido se sentía en el lugar, que el mismo pudo comprobar ya que de su boca salía un clásico y conocido vapor, producto de un ambiente helado, solo se limito abrir sus ojos, por el cambio tan repentino que tuvo la habitación.

-_Soy...quien te hará pagar...mi muerte...no mataras mas, a nadie mas..._-cuando termino de escuchar eso, volteo repentinamente en donde se suponía se encontraba la puerta del baño y vio una figura, era una mujer, se podía observar la línea de su cuerpo, camino hacia el, sus ojos no pudieron abrirse mas de lo que hubiera querido, su labio inferior tembló por lo visto, por miedo bajo un poco sus manos, la mujer avanzo mas, el hombre llevo inconcientemente o no, sus manos hacia sus oídos, el asesino quiso gritar, pero sonido alguno salía de su boca, cayendo de rodillas, con sus manos todavía tapando sus oídos, había desesperación en sus movimientos, la mujer solo lo veía, no hacia nada mas que eso, el hombre no pudo mas llevándose la pistola que todavía se encontraba sosteniendo entre sus manos, la mujer desapareció como un simple vapor, un disparo retumbo en todo el lugar.

* * *

El jefe Johnson, se dirigía al mismo camino que el intruso siguió, estaba terminando de subir las escaleras ya se encontraba en el segundo piso, un ruido lo pone alerta, y apunta el arma, uno de sus compañeros le advierte que es el, y baja el arma, al voltear hacia donde están las escaleras ve con claridad que le proporcionan los lentes, a los dos integrantes restantes de su equipo, y mediante señas les da ordenes de distribuirse por el lugar, estaban a punto de llegar a la habitación del dueño de la mansión, cuando un disparo los hace acortar la distancia e introducirse a la habitación de su jefe, una vez los cuatro dentro de la habitación, extrañados por lo que encontraron dentro, Johnson ordena que prendan las luces, al hacerlo, encuentran al intruso, muerto, una línea roja, atravesando desde su sien hasta perderse en la alfombra, ya que se encontraba boca abajo, Richards se acerca para revisar a la persona, al voltearlo, se extrañan, al ver que de sus oídos también emanaba liquido rojo, al así como sus mejillas había rasguños, pequeñas líneas, tal como si un gato se las hubiera hecho, también pudieron observar que el arma aun estaba en su mano, el mismo se había disparado.

-Pareciera que alguien lo asusto, señor-decía el oriental desde la altura en la que se encontraba.

-¿Porque lo dices, Lee?- decía el jefe, extrañado por lo que veía.

-La expresión de su rostro, parece que tuviera...terror...miedo...algo extraño paso aquí, como que si hubiera visto un...fantasma o tal vez algo peor-decía el chico si quitar la vista del hombre tendido sobre la alfombra.

-Tonterías, debemos sacar al señor Potter de donde este, debemos arreglar lo que paso aquí -fue lo único que dijo Johnson, saliendo del lugar aunque con un extraño sentir, Lee tenia razón, el rostro de esa persona, algo lo había asustado, a tal grado de quitarse la vida.

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a todos, tarde pero seguro, aquí esta el capitulo 7 de esta extraña exposición de mi imaginación, que la cual espero que sea de su agrado, es algo diferente de lo que estaba acostumbrada a escribir, pero realmente quería sacármela de la cabeza. Espero tener pronto observaciones por parte de ustedes, me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto, gracias por todo.

**Jenny Potter Granger.**


	8. Chapter 8

En el Capitulo Anterior...

-La expresión de su rostro, parece que tuviera...terror...miedo...algo extraño paso aquí, como que si hubiera visto un...fantasma o tal vez algo peor-decía el chico si quitar la vista del hombre tendido sobre la alfombra.

-Tonterías, debemos sacar al señor Potter de donde este, debemos arreglar lo que paso aquí -fue lo único que dijo Johnson, saliendo del lugar aunque con un extraño sentir, Lee tenia razón, el rostro de esa persona, algo lo había asustado, a tal grado de quitarse la vida.

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Verdades**

Al horizonte se pueden observar la gran cantidad de nubosidad que puede provocar una gran tormenta, se ve todavía pasar a lo lejos, dejando claramente vestigios de su incansable recordatorio que la madre naturaleza tiene sus poco ortodoxos métodos para limpiar el lugar, aunque hay momentos en que emplea extraños sucesos para hacer las cosas, uno realmente nunca se encuentra solo en este mundo, y puede ser que en este momento alguien mas este a tu lado.

Una gran algarabía llena la gran mansión de la colina, como muchos lugareños llaman a la casa de la Respetada Familia Potter, varias patrullas de la policía llena el lugar, viéndose bajar por las escaleras con ayuda de una camilla, una gran bolsa negra, un cuerpo de una persona que ya a pasado a mejor vida, aunque para esa especifica persona "mejor" es una palabra extraña y lejana. Adentro de la casa las cosas no son las comunes del lugar.

-¿Como es que pudo entrar? Es lo único que no concibo, si para eso los contrate- decía un molesto Harry al jefe de guardaespaldas que contrato.

-Señor Potter, entiendo su molestia, este individuo aprovecho la fuerte tormenta para poder entrar a la casa, no volverá a ocurrir.-exclamaba el agente

-Bien, no se preocupe, estoy algo alterado, es todo, asustando, pero completo-decía mientras pasaba sus manos entre sus cabellera- ¿Sucede algo Johnson?-pregunta al ver el semblante de extrañeza del agente.

-Bueno... Señor Potter, hubo algo que mis equipo y yo todavía no tenemos claro, no podemos llegar a una conclusión lógica, y es como es que este individuo, pudo quitarse la vida...

-¿Como quitarse la vida? Quiere decir, ¿Que el mismo se disparo?, pensé que había sido uno de ustedes quien lo hizo -decía un asombrado Sirius.

-No Señor, el mismo se disparo...Eso es lo mas extraño, cuando lo encontramos, tenia una expresión de completo terror, algo o alguien lo habrá asustado a tal extremo de orillarlo a hacer lo que hizo...No encontramos algo lo suficientemente factible como para que pasara precisamente eso, no había nadie mas en la habitación, ese lugar es completamente inaccesible, nadie podría haber escapado de ella, bueno, si hubiera existido ese alguien dentro junto con el.-exclamaba el agente, mientras los tres hombres habitantes de la casa se veían unos a otros, que es lo que esta pasando, lo mas inaudito es que no tenían una explicación alguna de ese por demás extraño hecho.

Mientras que en otra ala de la casa, estaban dos chicas, tratando de saber que es lo que había pasado, ya que desde que aquel chico de orientales facciones los había sacado de su escondite, Ron les había pedido quedarse en el lugar donde se encontraban en ese momento, y estaban los suficientemente intranquilas por lo que Luna había comentado minutos antes de haber salido del cuarto de una de ellas.

-Luna, que te imaginas que nos estén tratando de ocultar los chicos, el detective ya se fue, las patrullas ya también se retiraron y esos tres no han venido a decirnos nada, estoy preocupada. -decía una morena sentada en un sillón cerca de una gran chimenea, que estaba encendida proporcionándoles calor.

-Bueno...Se han de estarán rompiendo las cabezas, de como fue posible todo eso y que paso...Bueno eso haría yo...-respondía la rubia que estaba sentada frente a ella.

-¿Crees que lo que me dijiste allá arriba, tenga algo que ver específicamente con lo que ocurrió esta noche...?

-¿Quieres que se muy honesta contigo...?-exclamaba Luna, y viendo como Mione asistía con la cabeza.

-Bueno, a mi parecer tiene que ver con todo lo que paso esta noche, con el accidente de Sirius y el accidente de los padres de Harry... Si mi intuición no me falla, todo esto lo esta provocando la misma persona en las tres ocasiones. Solamente me pregunto, ¿Quien podrá ser? ¿Quien es la persona que odiaría lo suficientemente fuerte a la Familia Potter, como para hacer todo esto? Eso es lo que me pregunto.-decía la rubia sin apartar su mirada de las llamas de la chimenea.

-No solamente a la Familia Potter, Luna...si no también a todos los que este cerca de ella-comentaba Hermione

-Tú crees que ahora también vengan por nosotras...-exclamaba Luna, volteando a ver a su prima, asombrada por lo que dijo.

-Me temo que están en lo cierto, chicas.

-¡Harry!-decían al unísono

-Discúlpenme si las he puesto en peligro-decía un arrepentido moreno.

-No, no te disculpes, además como íbamos a saber que esto ocurriría, nadie tiene la culpa de nada-decía Luna mientras se acercaba a los chicos, quienes ya se encontraban adentro de la misma sala.

-Hemos de suponer que esto se pondrá mucho peor de lo que paso hoy... ¿No es así?-exclamaba Mione la ver el semblante de los tres.

-Si, así es- decía Sirius rompiendo el silencio- Y por lo mismo debemos estar concientes que todos los que nos encontramos aquí, corremos el mismo peligro, eso es innegable.

-Y por lo mismo llegamos a un acuerdo- comentaba Ron.

-Y... ¿A que acuerdo llegaron?-exponía la rubia.

-Debemos irnos...Ocultarnos un tiempo mientras esto se tranquiliza un poco o al menos hasta que los detectives encuentran algo-decía Harry

-Pero... ¿Irnos? Creen que con eso, esta gente deje de acecharnos, seria inútil-exclamaba la castaña un poco molesta por la decisión.

-No estamos diciendo que tal vez no nos busquen, claro que lo harán, lo que necesitamos es tiempo, Sirius todavía no esta del todo repuesto y seria un blanco fácil-mientras decía eso el pelirrojo, veían como el mencionado mantenía el equilibrio con la ayuda de un bastón- además que Harry por lo que oyeron a contratado a unos investigadores, les daríamos el tiempo suficiente de saber algo, si nos quedamos aquí solo provocaríamos que nos volvieran atacar y esta ves podrían lastimar a alguien, y definitivamente es algo que queremos evitar-recalcando lo ultimo para no tener objeción alguna por parte de la chicas.

Las dos primas se quedaron calladas, lo dicho, era verdad, no podían arriesgarse por obstinación u orgullo, debían hacerlo, aunque el temor de ser perseguidas de un psicópata no era del todo divertido y mucho menos las tranquilizaba.

-Bien, es cierto tienes mucha razón, pensemos por un momento que debemos irnos, tendría que ser un lugar lejos, que nadie conozca y que podremos sentirnos seguros, ¿Conocen un lugar así?-exclamaba la rubia.

-Si...conozco el lugar perfecto-decía Sirius con una sonrisa en el rostro- es el único lugar que nadie se imaginaria y mucho menos conocen, ya que solo lo se yo- terminaba diciendo.

-¿Cual es Sirius?-decía el ojiverde viendo fijamente a su padrino.

-Con un viejo amigo mió, arreglan todo, esta tarde nos vamos-comentaba el moreno.

Y sin objeción alguna, Ron acompaño a las chicas a su departamento para recoger ropa necesaria para el viaje, mientras que Harry llamaba a su asistente para decir que no aparecerían por ahí a trabajar dos de sus colegas y el, argumentando un viaje de negocios, sin dar mas detalle alguno, pero aun con la insistencia de Neville, solo logro que Harry le prometiera hablar por teléfono para reportarse y dar Luz verde a algunos proyectos que necesitarían su aprobación, y sin mas miramientos y todo listo, tomaron rumbo a un lugar que solo Sirius sabia de su existencia, seguidos claramente por una vagoneta con el agente Johnson y su equipo, para salvaguardar a los 5 involucrados, y deseando que por un tiempo, la amenaza que los seguía les diera unos momentos de descanso.

* * *

Después de varias horas de camino, llegaron un pueblo bastante campirano, alejado de todo bullicio, y glamour de la cuidad, y en una salida, comenzaron a visualizar una gran hacienda, de extensas proporciones, y coronándola una hermosa casa, con un exquisito porche, franqueando el lugar, viendo ahí de pie en las escalera a una persona, que claramente no conocían.

Estacionándose al frente de la gran casa, y una vez fuera del auto, Sirius fue alegremente bienvenido.

-Mira que me viene a traer el viento, al mismísimo Sirius Black, maldito sinvergüenza ¿Como estas?-decía un hombre con semblante vivaracho, de facciones finas, alto de la misma estatura de Sirius tal vez unos centímetros más alto, delgado y de ojos y cabellos castaños.

-Amigo mió, tanto tiempo sin verte- decían mientras se daban un efusivo abrazo, mientras los espectadores les daban una mirada divertida y a la vez de extrañeza.

-Ven quiero presentarte algunas personas-le decía mientras se acercaba a los chicos- La castaña es Hermione y su prima Luna...No son hermosas-decía haciendo que las mencionadas se sonrojaran por lo dicho, el amigo de Sirius solo sonrió mas- Ron un gran contrincante de ajedrez

-Eso tendremos que averiguarlo-decía el hombre mientras le daba la mano al pelirrojo

-Claro que si Señor, no lo dude-decía Ron ganándose una sonrisa por parte de esta persona.

-Y mi mas que siempre mencionado, mi ahijado Harry-decía Sirius con orgullo

-Vaya hasta que te conocí muchacho, este aquí presente, no hay momento que no te mencione-exclamaba el castaño

-Muchas gracias, y un gusto conócelo- decía el ojiverde.

-Chicos y chicas, déjenme presentarles a mi mejor amigo y compañero de muchas de mis vagancias de joven, Remus Lupin.

-Chicos, mucho gusto conocerlos, vamos pasemos a la casa, deben tener hambre, por que conociendo a este sinvergüenza, no paro hasta llegar aquí, así que he mandado preparar algo para ustedes.-exclamaba el castaño, invitándolos a pasar a la casa, los chicos sonrieron, y siguieron a Remus hasta la casa, no sin antes decirle a los agentes donde se hospedarían mientras estuvieran en ese lugar y siendo guiados por un caballerango, para descansar y comer ellos también.

* * *

La codicia raro elemento de la naturaleza, capaz de redimir hasta el alma mas inocente, y cierto también indicación de una persona perturbada, siendo la mas terrorífica manipulación del comportamiento humano, escondido, recóndito, impensable, invisible a primera vista, la codicia puede reducir a un ser vivo en un simple títere de sus mas perturbadas ilusiones, capaz de mancharse las manos de sangre con tal de conseguir lo que mas anhela su propia ambición.

-Tantos años planeando esto, tanto tiempo, para que un maldito inútil se suicide, cuando quieres que las cosas salgan bien tienes que hacerlas tu mismo, si lo primero me salio tan bien por que tuve que recurrir a un inepto.-exclamaba una sombra en medio de la oscuridad de una habitación, mientras caminaba y miraba desde la gran altura que se encontraba, la gran e imponente Londres, las luces apagadas del lugar solo proyectaban mas sombras que se confundían con la del individuo aquel.

-Solo me queda esperar un poco, debo esperar, cuando esto acabe será la persona mas rica y poderosa que Europa pudiera tener, solo tienes que desaparecer...Harry Potter...de una vez y para siempre.- exclamaba la sobre dándole un pequeño sorbo a una bebida que sostenía.

* * *

_Para enamorarte solo necesitas un segundo,_

_Para adorarte solo necesitas un instante,_

_Para besarte solo necesitas un momento,_

_Para amarte solo necesitas la eternidad._

La comida al llegar a aquella hacienda fue amena, entre risas e historias que contaba alegremente Sirius y Remus, hizo de la tarde una realmente inolvidable, olvidándose por completo el porque estaban ahí, fue una gran bienvenida, al empezaba el atardecer, ya se encontraba en ese porche, que tanto le había gustado a Hermione en cuanto lo vio, saliendo un poco de la casa, y viendo la hermosa imagen que el lugar le podría proporcionar, el viento soplaba dándole una agradable atmósfera, y aliviando un poco ese calorcito de la tarde.

-Esto es hermoso-exclamaba susurrante Mione recargada en la pequeña baranda del porche.

-Si esto es hermoso-se oía por detrás.

-¡Harry! no te esperaba-decía la castaña al verlo

-No quise asustarte, disculpa, te vi salir y quería ver a donde ibas-comentaba mientras se acercaba hasta donde ella se encontraba.

-Me gustan mucho los ranchos, me recuerdan a mis abuelos-decía con aire melancólico.

-Recuerdo que los mencionaste una vez, sabes a mi me gusta mucho este tipo de lugares, siento que si mis padres no hubieran muerto yo estaría viviendo así, y viviendo tranquilo-decía el chico dirigiendo su mirada en la nada del horizonte.

-Harry...

-Dime Mione-decía regresando su mirada a la chica.

-¿Quien estará haciendo todo esto, no tienes alguna idea, de quien podría ser?-comentaba la castaña.

-No, no tengo una idea, y a la vez se me viene en mente el antiguo socio que tuvo mi papa, hace ya algún tiempo.-exclamaba un poco pensativo.

-Podrían investigarlo, ¿no crees?

-Eso es lo que precisamente están haciendo los detectives, solo nos queda esperar para ver que consiguen saber-decía el ojiverde.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Que pasa Ron? - decía Hermione al ver salir a su amigo de la casa.

-¿Mi hermana donde esta? salimos de la casa tan rápido que no la tuve en mente, y si le pasa algo, si la atacan, si...

-Por ella no te preocupes, te puedo asegurar que no corre ningún peligro-Decía un Luna desde la entrada de la casa

-¿Como es que estas tan segura?-decía Ron un poco escéptico

-Se encuentra con una persona que sabrá defenderla, bueno si es que se acercan primero jajaj

-No entiendo nada-exclamaba el pelirrojo un poco irritado

-Discúlpala, Ron, lo que pasa es que Ginny, no había querido decirte, por que dice que eres algo celoso, jajaja, esta saliendo con alguien que conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso te decimos que esta bien protegida, además Luna no se atrevería decirte quien es-decía la castaña

-Pero...

-Ron, es uno de mis contacto y unos de los mejores, y como sabes no puedo revelar su identidad. ¡Oye! por que no se me ocurrió antes-decía mientras sacaba su agenda electrónica, y tecleaba algo en ella.

-Hola, soy yo...

Oían exclamar a la rubia, mientras los dos hombres se veían entre si, pero Hermione sabia a quien llamaba y lo que pretendía hacer, solo una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

* * *

En Londres, y cerca de uno de los más tranquilos suburbios de ahí, una pareja se encontraba disfrutando de una amena tarde con su mutua compañía.

-Entonces, tu que piensas de lo que te platique-decía una pelirroja, mientras veía del otro lado de la mesa, en donde compartían una ligera comida

-Bueno, lo que me estas diciendo es de alguien que sabe los movimientos de ellos, sobre todo de Harry Potter, con todo lo que me cuentas, debe ser un persona, bastante calculadora, con vaya obvio con bastante ambición, capaz de todo por conseguirla y sobre todo que quiere la de el, en especifico, eso también nos habla de venganza-exclamaba mientras se comía un pedazo de carne.

-Estoy preocupada, según Luna, ahora también irían por ellas, y he de suponer que también por mi, siendo la hermana de Ron el mejor amigo de Harry, y amiga de sus amigas-decía con nerviosismo, al ver eso el chico la tomo de la mano y mirándola fijamente

-Ginny escucha bien, mientras estés conmigo, NADIE, te hará nada, OK- diciendo con mucha firmeza y besando la palma de la mano de ella, haciendo a la pelirroja sonreír.

-Gracias, me siento segura aquí-no acabando de decir aquello, el teléfono del chico sonó.

-Bueno...

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a todas(os), le debo una disculpa he estado con muchas cosas que hacer, y había dejado esto muy abandonado, pero estoy de nuevo, la verdad este capitulo me costo un poco completar, ya que mi cabeza se lleno de otras cosas y no tuve cero imaginación e inspiración, pero aquí esta espero, que sea de su agrado, ya que mi historia, no tiene que ver con nada con lo que sea leído de Harry Potter.

Gracias por los que la han estado siguiendo, y también les agradecería sus comentarios por que así se en que estoy dejando a un lado y también a mejorar.

Besos

**Jenny Potter Granger.**


	9. Chapter 9

**En el Capitulo Anterior...**

-Ginny escucha bien, mientras estés conmigo, NADIE, te hará nada, OK- diciendo con mucha firmeza y besando la palma de la mano de ella, haciendo a la pelirroja sonreír.

-Gracias, me siento segura aquí-no acabando de decir aquello, el teléfono del chico sonó.

-Bueno...

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9**

**Con el Corazón en la Mano.**

Cuando tienes la certeza de que la vida te ha puesto en el camino de alguien especial, serás feliz, pero como todo puede llegar el momento en que el destino te lo arrebate, te deje enterrado en tus propios miedos y que la angustia llegue a cegarte, puede llegar a ser cruel incluso injusto cuando eso sucede, pero la misma vida te tiene preparado algo mucho mejor a la vuelta de la esquina, algo que sin siquiera imaginaste lo encontraras en el momento y el lugar menos esperado, es cuestión de tener el corazón abierto y la mente tranquila para poder distinguir claramente, lo que el destino ha planeado para ti.

Los días han pasado, sin noticias del mundo exterior, pero nadie en aquella hacienda lo ha notado, la alegría se ha instalado en el lugar, un aire de calma los rodea a cada uno, sobre todo a dos parejas que los ha mantenido en los mejores días de su vida.

Bajando una colina, viene a trote un hermoso caballo, blanco como la nieve, y de gran porte y elegancia, y sobre este, una hermosa castaña, ceñida en unos jeans de color azul y una blusa ligera de tirantes, botas vaqueras y su cabello meciéndose con el aire.

-Tienes sed, amiguito-diciéndole con cariño al animal, y este con un relinchido le contesta, y así se acerca hasta el lago enfrente de ella y baja, dejando que el caballo sacie su sed, y coma algo mientras ella, se sienta cerca de la orilla apoya de una enorme piedra.

-La vista es hermosa-exclamaba Mione para ella misma en voz alta-...-suspiro- Cada vez que lo veo, se me hace cada vez mas difícil resistirme a robarle un beso...sus ojos me encantan...su voz...tengo tantas ganas que me envuelva en un abrazo...sentirme cerca de el... creo que... no, no, no... Pero...-suspiro

-¡Hermione!

-¡Splah! - al escuchar que la llamaban tan sorpresivamente no pudo mantener el equilibrio sobre la roca cayendo deliberadamente al agua, y toda mojada solo puede voltear a donde a venido la voz, encontrándose a la persona de la cual no pude dejar de pensar desde el día que llegaron al rancho. Un hombre varonil, con una divertida mirada la veía empapada, y fue acercándose a ella.

-Déjame ayudarte, Mione-decía dejando escapar una divertida risa mientras hablaba. Se acerco hasta ella y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Que gracioso verdad-se le oía decir a la castaña con ironía, y algo molesta por la inesperada aparición de Harry.

-Jajaja, disculpa... No quería asustarte, pero parece que cada vez que nos vemos es de este modo- exclamaba el moreno divertido por la situación.

Hermione molesta por la risa de Harry y pensando que se estaba burlando de ella, empujo las manos del chico y camino rumbo a su caballo con la total intención de irse de ahí.

-¡Ey! espera, no fue mi intención asustarte, de verdad-pero al ver que la chica no le respondía nada, solo iba caminando aprisa para alcanzar a su caballo, quien se había alejado un poco, pero Harry no se iba a dar por vencido cuando por fin la alcanzo la tomo del brazo y la hizo detenerse de golpe, al verse obstaculizada en su huida, Hermione dio la vuelta y sin contar la pequeña distancia que los separaba encontrándose al instante el fuerte pecho de aquel hombre, quien sorpresivamente y con gran placer la rodeo en sus brazos, aprisionándola y evitando a toda costa que escapara.

Mione al verse rodeada por esos brazos que tanto había anhelado, su enojo o molestia desaparecieron por arte de magia, instalándose un pequeño nerviosismo que amenazaba con hacer aflorar lo que realmente pensaba y quería de ese hombre a su lado.

El simplemente se sentía inmerso en la mas tentadoras de sus fantasías, la mujer que incansablemente se había colado en sus pensamientos, ahora la tenia completamente adherida a el, por el firme abrazo con la cual la sostenía, fue cuando cayo en cuenta de la condición de ella, su cuerpo enteramente empapado haciendo que la delgada camiseta que llevaba se uniera a su cuerpo como si de otra piel se tratara, resaltando sus curvas, y la manera como la abrazaba solo acrecentaba el sentir sus pechos siendo comprimidos por su cuerpo, y la mente jugando con cada uno de los pensamientos que comenzaron a fluir en los dos, haciendo un mapa mental de cada facción, de cada pequeño lunar que los adornaba, dos corazones que comenzaron a danzar al mismo ritmo que el otro, sin suplica a redimir, sin siquiera permitir que se separaran aunque sea un milímetro lejos de aquel ser. Sin siquiera imaginar, lo que el destino les tenia preparado, sin siquiera, comenzar a imaginarse que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Una de las manos de Harry fue subiendo poco a poco hasta logro alcanzar la mejilla de la chica, y lentamente comenzó a acariciar la aterciopelada piel de su rostro, ella solo atinando a cerrar los ojos con la inesperada pero deseada caricia, fue algo mágico, llenos de ternura que con el simple hecho de sentirlas, su corazón comenzó un rápido palpitar, deseando que ese momento no terminara jamás.

-Eres tan hermosa-decía el moreno en un pequeño susurro, al oír eso Mione abrió despacio sus ojos encontrándose a esas esmeraldas con las que incontables noches no habrá soñado, sus mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad rosa dándole un toque mas encantador al criterio de Harry.

_-¿Como es posible que alguien como tu existiese?, eres la mas hermosa ante mis ojos, jamás me imagine encontrar tan perfecta musa, creí que cuando "ella" murió, mi vida y mi corazón murieron junto con ella, incontables noches pensé en irme de este mundo para poder amarla como quería hacerlo en vida, y ahora me encuentro con un ser tan inigualable como tu, mi corazón se agita cada vez que te siento cerca como en este momento, ese perfume tan característico tuyo, y esos labios que me roban mas que un suspiro, no creo poder tener suficiente valor de separarte de mi sin siquiera probar tus labios._- se decía Harry al tener abrazada a Mione, y la veía rendirse ante aquella mundana caricia.

_-¡Oh Dios!, mi corazón se agita, quiero gritar de alegría al tenerte así, ser sostenida por tus brazos, si no lo hicieran caería, ya que mis piernas no me permitirían estar de pie, si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar, ni al comienzo del alba, ni al final del amanecer, sentirte así, mis manos tocando tu pecho, ser refugiada por tu cuerpo, mi mente no deja de imaginar que seria tocar tus labios con los míos, ¿Que seria de mi, si ya te he entregado mi alma?_- Hermione pensaba incansablemente en su mente.

Poco a poco la mente se refugia en la mas incansable cavidad de la mente, el soñar, el imaginar, que le robas un momento al destino y cumplir un sueño, dejarnos caer al abismo de la fantasía, y crear alas cuando nos sentimos libres de desplegarlas, libres, únicos, reales, y extrañamente seguros, que por un instante eres tu quien mueve los mecanismos del destino, tomar tu vida, y no soltarla jamás, tus decisiones, tus anhelos, tu destino, un solo ser.

La mano de Harry con aquella caricia la sostiene por la parte trasera del cuello, sin imaginar que ella esta ansiosa de entregarse en aquel momento, un calido aliento puede sentir cuando su nariz toca la suya, es casi un encuentro, un leve movimiento, un ansiado encuentro y una imagen para la eternidad, sus labios se encuentran un suave toque, un casto inicio, ella sin resistirlo, su boca se abre por impulso de sentirlo, el con ansias sigue el camino que le indica una pasión desbordante, un puro e inmaculado amor, que sin palabras se demuestran, aquellos seres que por gracioso y extraño que parezca la vida los a unido, para sanar, para existir, para vivir.

Solo por un instante son únicos, lejos de aquella maldad que incansablemente los persigue, dejando a un lado, todo aquel temor, el mundo es solo un lejano recuerdo en aquella realidad tan suya, tan única, que tal ves los lleve a las mas ansiadas fantasías, que la mente y su ansias de sentirse los aparta de la realidad terrenal, se sienten, se gozan, se entregan, ante la mas casual de las demostraciones que se tiene para obsequiar sentimientos, que solo se demuestran cuando tienes el corazón en la mano, cuando te dejas llevar por la mas primitiva guía que el instinto provee, solo tu amor y el mundo.

Se separan poco a poco, en ambiente se ha vuelto calido ante su sentir, aun cuando la fresca mañana ha caído sobre ellos, el tiempo se ha vuelto la mas insignificantes preocupación por el momento, solo el sentirse es lo importante, el abre los ojos con un gran desasosiego que por un instante pensó que era una travesura de su mente, pero al ver ante el, a esa mujer, aun con los ojos cerrados, la mira tan ella, tan inmersa en aquel juego del destino, que los a preparado para ese instante, en que sus corazones se han puesto a prueba, sonríe, su mano delicadamente la toma de la barbilla y al toque ella abre esos espejos del alma, se ven, se estudian, ¿Quien abrirá ese lazo de suplica al corazón? ¿Quien iniciara para escribir las primeras líneas a esa recién nacida historia entre los dos?

-Y-yo...

-Shh... No digas nada...tan solo déjame sentirte un minuto mas...deja que me llene de ti...Deja que sea mi corazón quien hable...solo para decirte que estoy harto de que el miedo me impida estar junto a ti...son tantas las noches que te he imaginado así... ahora no voy a desaprovechar este momento y no decirte...que cada día que pasa, no hay instante que no te entregue otro pedazo de mi corazón, no supe en que exacto minuto del tiempo llegaste a incrustarte a fuego en mi vida, en mi alma, ya no soy nada sin ti, y se que es posible que tu no sientas lo mismo, pero necesitaba decirte esto, que este sentimiento me quema cada día mas por ti, Mione siento que estoy enamorando de ti-exclamaba el moreno, poniendo su frente junto con la de ella, y apretando su abrazo para sentirla mas cerca de el.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el también sentía lo mismo que ella, no había rangos, ni jerarquías, solo eran un hombre y una mujer, entregándose al mas ansiado sentimiento que doblega a cualquier ser de este planeta, un amor, que nació de la convivencia, de la amistad, de una historia en común.

Ella solo atina a levantar sus manos y acariciar ese cabello color azabache que tantas veces se soñó con acariciar, y que ahora no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, sus manos llegaron hasta sus mejillas haciendo que el levantara su rostro y obligándolo a verla de frente, y por impulso beso los labios de ese hombre solo con un suave toque, para después posar su mirar a aquellas lagunas verdes, y sonreír tenuemente, completamente envuelta en aquella agradable atmósfera.

-Tu eres quien se robo mi corazón...eres tu al cual no he dejado de soñar, de imaginar...sin temor puedo decirte que mi sentir es el mismo...eres tu de quien estoy enamorada-exclamaba la castaña, con una enorme sonrisa feliz de poder por fin decir lo que sentía por ese hombre que al oír su declaración, sonrió a la misma magnitud que ella, y la alzo del suelo para reír felices mientras el la sostenía, cuando el momento paso, y la a depositado en el verde pasto, la volvió a besar, con aquella devoción que se le entrega a la persona querida.

-Creo que debemos regresar a la casa, si no empezaran a buscarnos-decía Mione aun abrazada al chico.

-Si, tienes razón-exclamaba con fastidio al verse de nuevo en la vida terrenal

-Jjaja, no te preocupes, que esto es solo el inicio de muchas cosas-decía con una sonrisa que fue transmitida al moreno-¿En que llegaste Harry?- preguntaba la chica ya que el lago donde se encontraban estaba algo retirado de la Haciendo y llegar caminando seria un largo de atravesar.

-A caballo igual que tu, solo el mió esta amarrada del otro lado... Bien si no hay otro remedio, tu ve por el tuyo mientras yo voy por el mió, ¿Te perece?-decía sosteniéndola de las manos

-Creo que si- comentaba la chica y dándole un beso fue en dirección del animal, y el solo dio un suspiro y dando la madia vuelta se dirigió donde se encontraba su equino, cuando llego hasta el, algo llamo su atención, por la orilla del lago había varias flores de loto en varios colores, blancas, rosas y de color violeta, eran bellísimas, y recordó un momento en el pasado.

**Flash Back**

_-¡Mira Harry! son Flores de Loto, cuando nos casemos quiero tener flores de loto como adorno, son mis favoritas-decía una mujer de facciones orientales, de hermoso cuerpo y sincera sonrisa._

_-Jajaja...Claro que si Cho, tantas como tu quieras-exclamaba el chico mientras la sostenía por su cintura._

_-Sabes me gustan están Flores, no solo por que son hermosas, si no también por su significado._

_-¿Su significado?_

_-Si, significaba el triunfo después de haber luchado incansablemente en contra del fracaso, además de belleza, divinidad y otras cosas mas, pero sobre todo de la enorme fortaleza que tiene esta flor, aun cuando tenga que resistir todo atreves de una tormenta, jamás se doblega o pierde su belleza, si o parece que se hace mas fuerte aun. ¿Harry prométeme algo?_

_-Cho no empieces con..._

_-Por favor promete que cuando algún día ya no este contigo, seguirás creyendo en ti y en lo que sienta tu corazón, jamás te rendirás, que serás como esta flor, como una Flor de Loto, ¿me lo prometes?-decía la chica mirando a Harry con detenimiento._

_-P-pero...-suspiro-Esta bien...Te lo prometo-dicho eso la chica sonrió y siguieron con su recorrido_

**Fin Flash Back**

Sonriendo por lo que recordó, camino hasta el lago y corto una Flor de Loto, la miro con detenimiento, y como si se dirigiera a alguien

-Voy a cumplir con mi promesa Cho...seré fuerte por los dos...Adiós Cho...Adiós te amare por siempre...pero ya es momento de ser feliz...Adiós...ya no me duele tu recuerdo... Adiós Cho.

Caminando a su caballo y montándolo se reúne con una castaña que ya lo esperaba en un pequeño elevado de terreno para iniciar su regreso a la Hacienda.

Continuara...

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a todos(as), aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, ahora si estoy actualizando mas rápido, espero que les guste este siguiente, como que mi inspiración esta regresando, ando todavía un poco distraída por tantas cosas pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo, nos vemos en el siguiente.

Agradecimientos:

-Marshak: Gracias por el review, te lo agradezco así como el leer esta historia, en la cual estoy arriesgando muchas cosas, ya que como ves el drama de la misma no tiene nada que ver con el mundo mágico de Harry Potter, así que es algo nuevo también para mi, gracias.

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**Saludos a todos**

**Jenny Potter Granger.**


	10. Chapter 10

En el Capitulo Anterior...

-Voy a cumplir con mi promesa Cho...seré fuerte por los dos...Adiós Cho...Adiós te amare por siempre...pero ya es momento de ser feliz...Adiós...ya no me duele tu recuerdo... Adiós Cho.

Caminando a su caballo y montándolo se reúne con una castaña que ya lo esperaba en un pequeño elevado de terreno para iniciar su regreso a la Hacienda.

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Soy Una Periodista.**

El camino a la casa, fue el mejor de lo que el esperaba, cuando llegaron a la misma, todo era tranquilidad, por la calma podrían suponen que están todavía descansando por la mañana o estarían en la parte trasera de la casa, una vez que dejaron a los caballos en la caballeriza, tomaron rumbo a la casa, cuando llegaron a la cocina, la impresión cuando entraron era mucha, pereciese que había pasado una gran guerra campal en ella, había una gran desorden, harina, leche, huevos por doquier, cuando sin previo aviso y como si fuera lluvia gran cantidad de harina cayo sobre los dos recién llegados, dejándolos con una superficie totalmente blanca.

-¡QUIEN FUE! ¡SI NO SALEN AHORA MISMO SERA PEOR! gritaba Hermione al verse empolvada de pies a cabeza, mientras Harry la veía entre una mezcla de diversión y temor ya que jamás en lo que llevaba de conocerla la había vista tan enojada como en ese momento.

-Jajaja...lo siento Nini...jajaja...p-pensé que era Sirius...jaja...quien entro...jajaj...discúlpame-decia divertida Luna quien salía de su escondite en la misma condición que su prima aunque un poco peor ya que se le veía una mezcla de masa enredada en su cabello y varia leche escurriendo por su rostro.

-¡Ah! si que pensaste que era Sirius...-decía mientras la castaña iba acercándose a una de las mesitas de la cocina tomando algo con la mano- ¡AHORA ME LAS PAGARAS!-no terminaba de decir eso, cuando se lanza a Luna tratando de llenarla de la leche que tenia en la mano, y una graciosa huida por parte de Luna no se pudo esperar, corriendo por toda la cocina y utilizando a Harry como escudo, la rubia seguía corriendo por doquier seguida incansablemente por una castaña muy molesta pero a la ves divertida aunque no lo aparentaba mucho.

-Jajaja... ¿Donde estaban, que se han perdido una muy buena guerra de comida? de lo que se han perdido-exclamaba un blanco Ron a causa de la harina que lo cubría, Harry al verlo rió un poco por la apariencia de su amigo.

-Jjaja...me imagino... pero como fue que comenzó esto-decían mientras miraba con más detenimiento la cocina

-Bueno eso díselo a tu padrino, el fue quien comenzó-comentaba el pelirrojo, y al escucharlo Harry volteo interrogante al chico, y este continuo su explicación- Cuando nos levantamos Luna me dijo que tenia muchas ganas de unos pan cakes, así que venimos a la cocina a prepararlos, cuando unos minutos después llego Sirius y Remus a ayudarnos, todo estaba en paz cuando, tu endemoniado padrino empezó a aventarnos unas uvas que estaban en la mesa, y como no le hacíamos caso termino aventándonos una gran naranja y cayo justo en medio de la harina, empolvándonos a Luna y a mi, acto seguido y creo que lo mas gracioso de todo el combate, Luna agarro el contenedor que tenia harina, huevo y leche que aun no batíamos y de lo aventó a Sirius...jajajaj...dejándolo completamente lleno jajajaj...fue tan gracioso jajajaj... después lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que no dejaba de caer comida por todos lados y a Sirius y Remus saliendo rápidamente de aquí ...jajaja... desde entonces no sabemos de el, Luna pensó que regresaría por eso cuando oyó la puerta no dudo en atacar...jajaj...disculpa- terminaba diciendo al verlo en una apariencia similar a la de el.

-Ay Sirius, cuando cambiara...Bueno eso quiere decir ¿que tampoco han desayunado?

-No amigo mió, pero creo que primero seria limpiar la cocina para hacer algo...no creo que en la manera en la que se encuentra podremos hacerlo-decía el pelirrojo

-Creo que tienes razón, que dices si empezamos-exclamaba mientras sacaba de un armario un par de escobas, cuando oyen las risas de sus amigas, y estas al verlos, se acercaron para ayudar también, después de un rato con la cocina limpia y ordenada, cada uno fue a asearse y regresar como nuevos dispuestos a saciar su hambre, convirtiendo su desayuno en almuerzo, cuando están terminando la puerta de la cocina se volvió abrir mostrando a un par de hombres mostrando una bandera blanca.

-Venimos en son de paz...jajaja-decía Remus de manera divertida.

-Son unos cobardes se escaparon-exclamaba Luna al verlos

-fue mi culpa, mi pierna todavía no esta al cien y me estaba lastimando por eso recurrí a la huida-decía Sirius para calmar la venganza de la rubia

-Esta bien están perdonados, acérquense y coman algo-terminaba diciendo Luna mientras comía un delicioso pan cake

El transcurso de la mañana paso sin contratiempo, cada unos metido en sus cosas, o sus amores, ahora solo era dejar pasar el tiempo para que todo el peligro que los acechaba se retirara.

En el porche se encontraba una pensativa rubia mientras tomaba una humeante te, bastante preocupada o nerviosa, y tenia que alertar a los demás, y no sabia como.

**Flash Back**

_-Bueno..._

_-Hola, soy yo..._

_-Pequeña Luna, estábamos pensando en ustedes, ¿como están?-Preguntaba la voz del otro lado del teléfono._

_-Bien, estamos bien, Ginny esta contigo, ¿Verdad?-decía la chica ante la insistencia de Ron_

_-Si esta conmigo, no se preocupen por ella, la tendré bien resguardada, ahora las que me preocupan son ustedes, Ginny me platico, sobre los accidentes y el suicidio de esta persona que irrumpió en la mansión-decía con gran seriedad_

_-Que bueno que te lo contó así iré directo a lo que quiero pedirte-decía rápidamente la chica_

_-Tú dirás..._

_-Necesito que investigues, sobre el antiguo inversionista que tuvo el Señor James Potter, papa de Harry, todo... ¿como se llama?... ¿que ha hecho desde que se retiro de la compañía?... ¿a que se dedica ahora?...todo lo que puedas saber de el y mas-explicaba Luna_

_-Bien...te llamare cuando tenga la información, mientras tanto cuídate mucho y dile a Hermione lo mismo, al igual que tus amigos, esto no ha acabado y lo sabes-decía el muchacho_

_-Lo se, estaremos bien-decía la chica sonriendo un poco ante la preocupación del chico._

_-Otra cosa mas Luna...Se pondrá peor...y puede ser que esta la misma persona que provoco esto haga algo por el mismo, no se arriesguen si no es necesario, me entendiste_

_-Si, entiendo, cuida mucho a Ginny, cuídate tú también_

_-Si lo haré..._

_-Adiós_

_-Adiós_

**Fin Flash Back**

Después de esa llamada, había estado mas tranquila, pero cuando recibió lo que pudo conseguir no pudo más que sentir escalofríos ante la expectativa de nunca equivocarse cuando quería hacerlo, esto estaba mas grave de lo que pensó, como resultado, los estaban cazando.

**Flash Back**

_Era muy temprano en la hacienda, Luna se encontraba todavía entre las sabanas, y Hermione había salido temprano, estaba tan tranquila, cuando se teléfono comenzó a sonar, sin salir completamente de las sabanas, saco su mano y tomo el aparato que insistía en sonar, y no metió a donde estaba ella._

_-Bueno..._

_-Luna, tengo noticias...-al escuchar eso la rubia se levanto de golpe quedando sentada en la cama._

_-¿Que noticias?_

_-Bastantes y hasta cierto punto angustiosas..._

_-Quieres hablar de una vez odio cuando haces eso-decía rápidamente haciendo reír un poco al chico._

_-El nombre del socio es Joan Poul Deveroll, persona conocida en el ámbito de la moda, fue gran diseñador de modas y como todo diseñador era Gay, bueno no tanto como gay mas bien Bisexual, ya que se descubrió uno que otro romance con sus modelos..._

_-Haber espera hay algo que no entiendo como eso de "era", "fue"..._

_-No se te va una, hace un año tal vez un poco mas, murió por una sobredosis..._

_-Eso quiere decir que no es el al que buscamos.-decía la chica respirando un poco mas tranquila_

_-Si y no_

_-¿Como?-decía extrañada_

_-Si, por el esta muerto, No, por que desde hace unos meses tal vez unos seis o diez meses, han habido cargos en varios lugares baja el nombre de Joan Poul Deveroll, y no hay registros que tenga un hijo, pero de todas maneras estoy investigando eso, además de que estos registros son bastante extraños, hay algunos en donde se a comprado artículos de uso exclusivamente militar, otros de hospedajes, que lo mas sospechosos es de lugares cerca de la mansión Potter, del departamento de ustedes y de la compañía de publicidad, todos bajo este seudónimo._

_-Alguien se esta cubriendo bajo ese nombre, pero ¿porque?_

_-Lo que mas me a extrañado es que cuando el murió, su testamento desapareció de forma misteriosa, además de varias demandas por modelos meses hasta un año antes que falleciera, supuestamente por abandono, pero no especifica que tipo de abandono, todo esto me hace suponer que si tiene un heredero o al menos alguien que quiere todo por parte de esta persona...-comentaba el informante_

_-Eso puede decir que es posible que tenga un hijo...vaya... ¿y esto sea una venganza...?-decía la chica tratando de razonar la investigación._

_-Puede ser, aunque también cabe la posibilidad que sea por ambición, además de algún otro tipo de persona, estoy investigando todavía..._

_-Bien has hecho un gran trabajo...-decía la chica _

_-Cuando tenga mas información te llamare...cuídate Luna._

_-Si, tú igual, estamos en contacto.-sin decir más cortaron la comunicación._

**Fin Flash Back**

Ahora venia la parte difícil, hablar con los demás, así que agarrando valor, se levanto de su asiento y entro a la casa donde todo estaban reunidos, cuando entro todos los ojos de la sala se posaron en ella.

-Chico, tengo noticias...

* * *

Lejos de ahí, cuando las mas espesa tormenta se cierne sobre la tranquila planicie Londinense, en área metropolitana de la cuidad, y en un gran apartamento, solo la ira, la codicia, y la sed de sangre rodea a la persona que ese lugar habita temporalmente, ya que su traslado se debe a las mas extensa cacería que pudo haber iniciado.

-¡NADA!, ¡NO SE LOS PUDO HABER TRAGADO LA TIERRA! ¿Donde demonios se estarán escondiendo?-decía un hombre aventando unos papeles hacia la nada.

-Pronto...pronto daré con su escondite...pronto-exclamaba con una voz extraña, miedo...era miedo a quien escuchara esa voz.

-Señor llego esto para usted-decía un extraño personaje, estirándole una carpeta con algunos documentos dentro de ella, el otro sujeto dentro de la sala, estiro su mano para tomar la carpeta, cuando la tuvo en su poder y pudo leer su contenido, una sonrisa capaz de infringir terror a quien la viera apareció en sus labios, cerro la carpeta y salio con rumbo desconocido.

* * *

Es tan evidente cuando el ambiente puede cambiar en tan solo un momento, ya sea por la aproximación de una atormenta, por la llegada del invierno, cuando las hojas se desprenden diciendo su ultimo adiós para su regreso en primavera, la naturaleza, tan magnifica tan perfecta, que hace creer que no es dañina, siendo que es todo lo contrario, y aun en la mas perfecta calma, puede llegar el viento a enfurecerse, como el humor de una persona.

En la hacienda, cuando por fin Luna se atrevió a decir las noticias que tenia, todos en la sala guardaron silencio, preguntas incesantes figuraban en sus mentes, el temor que habían podido olvidar durante su estancia en el lugar había aparecido en cuestión de segundos, cuando una a una de las palabras de Luna caían sobre ellos.

-Entonces, ¿No saben quien puede ser?-preguntaba Sirius desde el otro lado de donde se encontraba la rubia.

-Me temo que así es, de todos modos esta investigando mas por esa línea-decía Luna

-Harry, ¿te han dicho algo tus investigadores?-exclamaba Ron viendo a su amigo, quien se encontraba a su lado izquierdo.

-Quedaron de mandar el reporte mañana por la mañana, esperemos que tengan buenas noticias-concluía Harry con un preocupante semblante.

-Esto es tan angustiante, pareciese que es un fantasma quien nos asecha, hasta casi estoy segura que ha estado jugando con nosotros para probarnos o algo similar, solo se que esto esta llegando a un extremo demasiado peligroso, y aunque no lo digan todos tenemos miedo, yo lo tengo-comentaba Mione exasperada por la situación.

-Claro que tenemos miedo Hermione, pero no tiene caso que lo demostremos si a final de cuentas tendremos que enfrentarnos con el en algún momento, solo que no queremos que llegue ese momento, nadie quiere pensar en eso...nadie-decía Luna comprendiendo a su prima.

-Si me permiten mi opinión, deberían enfrentarlo-decía con seguridad Remus.

-¿Como puedes decir eso Remus? sabia que estabas loco pero no pensé que tanto-exclamaba Sirius a su amigo.

-Piénsenlo un poco, no saben quien es, ni siquiera el por que los quiere matar, puede que estando enfrente de ustedes comenta un error, además que no estarían huyendo, por que no podrán hacerlo para siempre-decía sabiamente el castaño-

-Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero ya ha trato de matar a Sirius, y si pudo hacerlo con mis padres, ¿Tu crees que no lo hará con nosotros?, ya nos hizo ver con toda claridad, que lo único que quiere de nosotros es sacarnos del camino, por que si fuera dinero ya lo hubiera pedido, pero no quiere una cantidad, lo quiere todo, incluso nuestras vidas.-respondiendo Harry

-¿Y que podemos hacer?-decía Ron tras un suspiro

-Simplemente nos queda la mayor tortura...esperar...esperar que mas pueden encontrar...o esperar a que nos encuentre-decía Sirius viendo a todos, las miradas entre ellos no se hizo esperar, interrogantes, llenas de angustia, pero era claro que esa persona se no se rendiría...ahora...ellos tampoco.

* * *

Cuando la noche a tomado el lugar de la tarde, el cielo se inunda de un negro manto, aparecen una a una las estrellas, llenado el raso cielo, incontables y cada ves mas hermosas, cada punto de luz llena de paz a quien las mire, he incontables historias llena el lugar, estrellas inspiradas de grandes héroes, historias de amor, la mitología llena se hazañas el cielo nocturno, enmarcando su camino las estrellas vagabundas se miran pasar.

Una rubia mujer, se ve caminar hacia el jardín, llegando hasta unas sillas en donde se recuesta para poder ver aquella noche en la cual no se siente del todo tranquila, repasando uno a uno los datos que tiene, sintiendo que algo que ella no alcanza a ver se esconde entre sus líneas, frustrándola, pero ahora que iría despejar su mente para poder buscar mas, sin siquiera notarlo un chico de cabellos de fuego se acerca hasta donde se encuentra, solo puede sentir su presencia cuando el se recuesta en una silla parecida a la de ella y se encuentra a su lado.

-¿En que tanto piensas Luna?-decía el chico sin voltear al verla.

-En lo que esta pasando, siento que lago se me esta escapando, hay algo ahí que me intriga...-suspiro- pero solo me queda esperar en cuento tengan mas información...no se...-exclamaba la rubia.

-Tranquila, esto tarde o temprano terminara-

-Lo se...lo se-contestaba cansinamente la chica.

-¿Pide un deseo Luna?- decía el pelirrojo al ver una estrella vagabunda surcar el cielo.

-Solo si pides uno tú-respondía Luna

-Bien...-fue lo único que dijo el chico mientras cerraban sus ojos, sin imaginar que era un deseo similar, un deseo como todo, un deseo de dos. Después de un lapso de tiempo en silencio, pero a la ves tan cómodo para los dos, la paz y la calma reinaba alrededor de ellos dos.

-¿Que fue lo que deseaste Luna?-preguntaba Ron a la chica a su lado.

-Si te digo no se cumplirá-comentaba la chica divertida.

-¡¡Nooo!! Dime-insistía el pelirrojo volteando a ve a la rubia.

-Esta bien pero cierra los ojos-decía la chica, mientras ella se sienta y queda al lado del pelirrojo mientras lo veía.

-¿Porque?

-¿Quieres saberlo, no?- sonreía mas Luna cada ves que el cuestionaba algo el pelirrojo, no quiso insistir mas y solo cerro sus ojos, el se encontraba recostado en la silla, impaciente por la respuesta, la rubia sonrió tranquilamente, cuando poco a poco se fue acercando al muchacho que tantas noches había soñado, sin siquiera imaginar este que ella en ese momento haría realidad uno de sus sueños. Ron estaba mas que expectante a lo que oiría por parte de la chica, cuando en un instante, sintió sobre sus labios una leve presión, una suave caricia, calida, esos delicados labios de ella lo estaban robando un beso, ese beso que tantas veces el se negó a robar, por temor a hacer enfadar a la rubia que lo había cautivado desde aquel momento que tropezó con el hace un tiempo en un hospital, ella dejándose envolver en esa fantasía, el fue intensificado el beso, ella asombrada que le correspondiera y la pasión con que lo hacia, ya que pensaba que el se retiraría, pero eso fue todo lo contrario, el con sus brazos la toma por la cintura y forzó a la chica a pasarse a la silla en que se encontraba y poder abrazarla con mayor libertad.

Luna solo sonrió por lo que hizo, y se dejo llevar, sentándose cerca de el, sintiendo su cuerpo junto al suyo, con el corazón a punto de estallar de alegría, de emoción, de ternura, de amor, cuando se separaron por falta de oxigeno, sus miradas de encontraron, tratando de decir tantas cosas que abrumarían el momento, pero se tendrían que aclaran tantas cosas, si el cariño era sincero.

-Fue le mas maravilloso deseo que hayas pedido...me alegro que lo hicieras- exclamaba el pelirrojo mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello de tras de la pequeña oreja de ella.

-¿Y eso, porque?- preguntaba la rubia deleitándose por las caricias que le proporcionaba Ron.

-Porque, yo lo había querido hacerlo desde hace mucho...pero no me atrevía, por temor a que te molestaras conmigo-confesaba el chico.

-Que curioso, pensaba exactamente lo mismo...pero esta vez decidí arriesgarme...mas vale pedir perdón que permiso...jajaja- comentaba graciosa por lo dicho del pelirrojo, por que era su mismo sentir.

-Como es posible que tenemos tan poco de conocernos y parece que hemos estado juntos toda la vida, ¿No crees?-decía Ron mientras la abrazaba delicadamente, y ella reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de el.

-Si así es, hay tanta gente que te conoce tanto o mas que tu mismo, aun sin convivir tanto con el- fue en ese momento que comprendió algo y se le había escapado por un instante, y se levanto de golpe, dejando a un sorprendido Ron.

-¿Que sucede?-decía mientras se sentaba para ver mejor a la chica.

-Eso es...por que no lo vi antes...-decía la chica dándose un golpe en la frente.

-¿Puedes explicarme que pasa? por que estoy completamente perdido-insistía Ron al ver a Luna perdida en su mente-

-¡Oh! Ron ¡Eres un genio!-le decía la chica dándole un beso en la boca para después salir corriendo al interior de la casa, dejando a un extrañado pelirrojo. Quien al verse solo, se levanto de la silla y camino hacia donde la rubia desapareció, dejándolo a el contrariado.

* * *

Luna entro a la casa rápidamente, asustando a una pareja de chicos quienes se encontraban sentados frente a la chimenea abrazados dándose calor, la noche empezaba a refrescar, la vieron subir las escaleras corriendo, cuando minutos después vena Ron entrar por la misma puerta que la rubia extrañado.

-¿Que le pasa a Luna, Ron?-preguntaba la castaña ya que se encontraba en la misma posición de Ron.

-No lo se, solo salio corriendo, no se que pasa-decía sin despegar su mirada a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

mientras tanto en la habitación que Luna y Hermione compartían, una sofocante rubia estaba sacando todos los informes que tenia almacenados en su laptop que había llevado para mandar algunos documentos a su oficina, y también recibir los datos de los informantes que tenia, estuvo buscando algo durante unos cinco minutos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

-Lo sabia, sabia que ese apellido lo había escuchado en otro lado-decía mientras miraba la pantalla, y tomando su teléfono marco.

-Hola, encontré un dato que nos ayudara... si, necesito que investigues a...

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a todo mundo, gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido, eso me alienta mucho para continuar con la historia, aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado y POR FAVOR NO OLVIDEN MANDAR REVIWS.

**Agradecimientos:**

**-JaNnYtA:** Gracias, me da gusto que te guste la historia, y que sigas mis locuras.

**- Anna:** No sabes lo mucho que me gusta leer lo que escribiste, eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo y superar las expectativas de los demás para que la sigan y les guste lo que leen, gracias.

Gracias a todos y a cada uno que esta ahí detrás del monitor siguiendo este fic, los veré en la próxima.

Bexox

**Jenny Potter Granger.**


	11. Chapter 11

En el Capitulo Anterior...

-Lo sabia, sabia que ese apellido lo había escuchado en otro lado-decía mientras miraba la pantalla, y tomando su teléfono marco.

-Hola, encontré un dato que nos ayudara... si, necesito que investigues a...

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 11**

**Sin Salida**

Según la conciencia humana, somos capaces de saber cuando hacemos mal, y cuando el bien, ya que nuestra conciencia actúa como un catalizador de sentimientos, capaz de darnos a sentir y separar nuestra culpabilidad de nuestros actos a la gratificación por los mismos, solo para algunos ese catalizador no tiene sentido y desechan sentimientos que los hacen humanos para convertirlos en seres viles y llenos de maldad, pero te has preguntado ¿el como y el por que de eso?, ¿Que puede llegar a provocar que una persona sea mala, capaz de dañarse a si mismo y a los demás por odio, o tantos sentimientos de que nos hace cometer ese tipo de actos?, trastornos, violencia, golpes de la vida, muerte, envidia, tantos y tantos significados o motivos, serian suficientes para destrozar un corazón bueno.

La mañana siguiente llego relativamente rápido, todos estaban todavía dormidos, menos cierta rubia que seguía sacando cosas por la Internet o tecleando rápidamente alguna que otra información, hacia rato que se había levantado y se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina con una taza llena de café humeante, y tomando pequeños sorbos sin despegar su mirada en esa brillante pantalla.

-Buenos días Srita. Luna-respondía unos de los agentes que llegaron con ellos sirviendo de guardaespaldas.

-Buenos días jefe Johnson, ¿Que le trae por aquí tan temprano?-pregunto la rubia viéndolo ahí esa mañana.

-Buscaba al Señor Potter, pero veo que todavía se encuentra dormido, vendré a buscarlo mas tarde-decía con la intención de retirarse.

-Espere Jefe, ¿Quiero mostrarle algo que encontré?-decía la rubia impidiendo que saliera.

-Claro, ¿Que sucede?

-Vera, he estado investigando por mi parte algunas cosas de la identidad de la persona que nos persigue y la verdad he encontrado bastante cosas interesantes, y tambine con la ayuda de unos de mis informantes, ¿Vea esto?-Decía mientras le daba la vuelta a su laptop y enseñándole al jefe lo que encontró.

El jefe, comenzó a leer lo que la rubia había conseguido viendo que había información que no habían podido conseguir y por lo que veía bastante valiosa.

-¿Donde consiguió esto?-exclamaba el jefe mientras leía lo que había en la pantalla.

-Como le dije un informante que tengo me lo ha conseguido, ya que no pudo estar en la cuidad...y no se preocupe es de toda mi confianza, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo-decía Luna al ver la expresión de jefe cuando menciono informante- sabe filtrarse bien además de que es un gran experto hacker, puede sacar información hasta del mismo pentágono en USA. Pero jamás lo haría claro esta, pero podría hacerlo, es bueno buscando pistas, además que soy buena en recordar cosas, vea esto- mostrándole mas de lo que tenia.

-Vaya esto será de gran ayuda, sabremos exactamente a quien vigilar, gracias Srita Luna-decía el agente sonriéndole a la rubia.

-Por cierto, puedo ir a despertar a Harry si es importante-exclamaba la chica recordando el porque estaba ahí Johnson.

-La verdad es que si es importante-viéndola un poco serio-si necesito hablar con el.

-Bien...-decía preocupante la rubia ya que la cara del agente era muy seria-_algo malo esta pasando- _se decía la chica- bien entonces voy por el, en un momento vuelvo-explicaba mientras se levantaba y salía de la cocina, para dirigirse a la habitación en donde se encontraba Harry, al llegar toco un par de veces cuando al no tener respuesta, la abrió con cuidado y entro el cuarto, para ver a un bien dormido chico, se acerco a el.

-Harry...Harry...despierta-decía la chica moviendo un poco al muchacho para que despertara, al sentirse movido el ojiverde, comenzó abrir los ojos, cuando una borrosa Luna comenzaba a visualizar.

-¿Q-que...paso...Luna?...-bostezo- es...muy...temprano...-decía mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

-No Harry, es el jefe Johnson-cuando nombro al jefe volvió a abrir los ojos, con algo de dificultad aun- parece que tiene noticias, me ha pedido que viniera por ti, debe ser importante-explicaba la chica, cuando termino de decir eso, el moreno, se levanto una vez que Luna se retiro un poco para eso, y tomando su bata y poniéndosela, salio en compañía de la rubia en dirección de la cocina, ya llegando y todavía despertando llego Harry.

-Jefe...-decía saludándolo- ¿Que sucede? ¿Hay noticias?-pregunto el chico si perder tiempo.

-Si Señor, desde ayer por la tarde a un par de millas de aquí llegaron unos hombre que acamparon ahí, al dar nuestros recorridos los vimos, a un principio pensamos que eran cazadores, y no le tomamos importancia, pero aun así los mantuvimos vigilados, uno de mis muchachos, tomo unas fotografías ayer por la noche- mostrándole las imágenes que tenían una coloración verdosa, por la cámara nocturna, mostraba a un par de hombres cargando un preparando armas, pero no cualquier tipo armas, claramente no estaban ahí para cazar.

-¿Usted cree que...?-decía el chico claramente temeroso por las imágenes vistas

-Por la madrugada se empezaron a mover con dirección a la hacienda Señor, y con eso solo puede pensar una cosa, y es lo mismo que esta usted pensando, nos han encontrado y vienen por nosotros, a mas tardar a medio día estarán aquí si continúan a mismo ritmo que empezaron, aunque puede ser antes, no tenemos tiempo.-decía con seriedad el agente

En ese momento Harry dejo de pensar unos segundo, sus días de calma llegaron a su fin, era momento de comenzar a prepararse, claro estaba el hecho que no podían irse lo suficientemente lejos como para estar seguros, pero debían intentar algo.

-Luna, despierta Hermione, preparen todo lo que necesiten llevarse, pero procuren que sea lo suficientemente ligero como para correr, yo iré por Ron, Sirius y Remus, Johnson creo que no necesito decirlo que debe de hacer, ¿verdad?-decía el ojiverde mirando fijamente al jefe, al escuchar su apellido el agente solo sonrió al ver a su jefe con aquella firmeza.

-No Señor, no tiene que hacerlo, voy por mis hombres volveré pronto para hablar de lo que haremos-así el jefe dio la vuelta y salio por la puerta trasera y se fue en dirección a donde se encontraba su gente.

Luna y Harry tomaron rumbo a donde estaban los demás, tenían que estar listo lo mas pronto posible si los tomarían por sorpresa, tenían que evitar a toda costa que los encontraran desprevenidos.

A todos les tomo de sorpresa, el hecho que lo que pensaban ocurriría tan pronto, Harry estaba mas nervioso que todo y eso era algo que su mejor amigo y padrino lo notaban, pero tampoco podían preocuparse de mas por las chicas, ya que no querían asustarlas mas de los que se encontraban, por otro lado, Luna estaba mas ansiosa de recibir la ultima información que le había enviado a su informante y que esperaba lo que pudo encontrar, eso era la clave de muchas cosas que se resolverían muchas cosas la principal saber la identidad de la persona que los perseguía, equipaje ligero dijo Harry que llevarían, y ya estaba todo listo.

-Bien Amigo, esta todo listo, ¿a donde vamos a ir o donde nos resguardaremos?-preguntaba Ron al ver que todos estaban ya abajo con su respectiva mochila.

-Eso es lo que averiguaremos en cuanto llegue el jefe Johnson-decía el moreno sentándose en el sillón de la sala, lugar donde están reunidos, minutos después entraba el jefe, con varios de sus agentes, entre ellos esta Lee, y Rick Morphie.

-Bien Señor el perímetro esta siendo vigilado por mis hombres, cualquier cosa ellos nos avisaran cuando hayan visto algo, ahora lo importante es ocultarlos lo mas posible.-decía con claridad el jefe

-La pregunta es ¿Donde?, Remus esta es tu propiedad, ¿Conoces un lugar?-Decía Hermione que hasta el momento no había hablado y dirigiéndose al dueño de la casa.

-Bueno saliendo por el norte, hay unos viñedos debajo de estos hay una gran cantidad de túneles, que hace tiempo que no son usados y llevan hasta la orilla del rió a unos dos o tres kilómetros, saliendo de ahí a unos 20 minutos tengo una pequeña cabaña, podremos ir por ese camino para no se vistos.-decía el castaño haciendo memoria por el lugar.

-Me parece bien, ¿podría guiarlos hasta allá?-decía el jefe teniendo como respuesta una afirmación por parte de hacendado- Bien, Lee y Rick los acompañaran para su seguridad y en caso de emergencia estarán protegiéndolos, ellos tienen radio por el cual nos comunicares en todo momento, ahora es necesario que se vayan ya, no hay que esperar a que los encuentren todavía en la casa, aprovechemos que todavía no saben que los descubrimos-explicaba Johnson, los demás no esperaron mas y tomando sus cosas se dirigieron hacia la salida trasera de la casa, y siendo guiados por Remus caminaron unos diez minutos hasta que llegaron a los viñedos, cuando estuvieron por en medio del gran terreno de la Vid, Remus se arrodilla deslizando un portezuela corrediza y así quitando la tierra que cubría una pequeña puerta con llave, el hombre saca una pequeña llavecilla de color dorado que colgaba de su cuello, así abriendo la puerta, al verla se puede observar una escalera cada uno fue bajando el ultimo en bajar fue Remus ya que volvió a deslizar la primera puerta y cerrando la otra que abría hacia dentro del túnel, ya asegurado eso, y con varias lámparas encendidas, caminaron por un lago lapso de tiempo, estando mas o menos a mitad de camino el radio de uno de los agentes sonó.

-Chicos estén alerta, tenemos intrusos en la casa-mientras decía eso y por el mismo radio se oían el inconfundible sonido de varios disparos, cosa que alerto a todos ahí- sigan y no se detengan, cambio..

-Enterado, cambio y fuera...-respondiendo Lee.

-Debemos seguir-decía firmemente Sirius, siguieron caminando por varios minutos más, cuando topan con una puerta grande.

-Ayúdenme chicos esto si esta pesado-decía Remus al ver que la puerta no se movía, se acercaron los dos agentes y los demás chicos con excepción de Sirius por causa que su pierna no estaba en condiciones de hacer fuerza.

-E-esto...no...Se mueve-decía Ron tratando de mover la puerta.

-Un...poco mas...esta empezando...a...ceder...-contestaba Remus, y poco a poco la puerta comenzó abrirse, la movieron lo suficiente para poder pasar, uno a uno fue pasando por ella, cuando estuvieron del otro lado, decidieron volverla a cerrar, para que nadie mas viera que fue movida, cuando terminaron se dieron cuenta que la puerta se hallaba detrás de una espacie de cascada, impidiendo que alguien la viera con claridad, rodeando el borde pudieron salir de ahí, se vio que a partir de ahí se abría el rió a lo largo, y rodeando de una gran cantidad de árboles de todos los tamaños, realmente un hermoso espectáculo, pero en ese momento no estaban para admirar el paisaje, por el momento debían llegar a esa cabaña, una vez iniciado el camino, y tal como dijo Remus, la cabaña comenzó a visualizarse a los no mas de 10 minutos a pie, que a simple vista era imposible verla con claridad, una cantidad increíble de musgo así como árboles y arbustos la cubrían, y eso los protegería a un mas.

-Pasen chicos, hace mucho que no venia, así que disculpen el desorden-decía Remus al entrar.

-No te preocupes, y...Remus para que tienes esta cabaña, bueno... lo digo por el camuflaje que esta tiene y vaya lo chica que es a comparación de la hacienda-decía Ron viendo cada detalle de la cabaña-

-Bueno, este lugar lo tengo cuando vengo a cazar o a la observación de las aves y venados del lugar-exclamaba el castaño a los chicos, pero al ver su cara de extrañeza continuo su explicación- Lo que pasa Ron es que pertenezco a un grupo de protección de venados, esta extensión de terreno es de mi familia y la done como refugio de una especie de venado que lo habita y esta en peligro, además que tengo una especialidad en Ornitología , y hay muchas aves en la zona, además liebre y patos que algunas veces cazo, nada mas.-todos estaban asombrados de lo poco que conocían al hombre que esta enfrente de el, realmente era una caja de sorpresas-

-Señor...-decía Lee dirigiéndose a Harry.

-Dime Lee

-Estaremos afuera vigilando, tome este radio si hay peligro les avisaremos, estén listos por si acaso-decía el oriental, entregándole a Harry un radio.

-Bien...y gracias-decía el moreno al agente.

-Estamos para servirle-decía el Lee mientras salía de la cabaña en compañía de su compañero.

Mientras todos estaban hablando un poco Luna estaba ansiosa de saber que pasaría con la información que necesitaba, se movía de un lado a otro realmente nerviosa.

-¿Luna que te sucede? desde ayer estas algo rara-decía Hermione al verla tan nerviosa, solo la podía observar de la misma manera cuando esta metida en un reportaje, la rubia al escuchar a su prima se detuvo, tenia que hablar con ellos, cuando estaba abriendo la boca sonó su celular, deteniendo su intención de hablar con ellos, y diciéndole a su prima a señas que hablaría después, tomo el aparato y contesto la llamada, esperando que fuera lo que esperaba con ansias.

-Si, bueno...¿como lo encontraste?...no puedo creerlo...¿estas seguro?...no, no, no confió en ti...¡QUEE!-cuando Luna grito volteo a ver a Mione con cara angustiada la castaña se levanto en el acto, algo no andaba bien- ¿P-ero están bien, no les paso nada?...-suspiro- me alegro...entonces ¿es un hecho?...si...no, nosotros estamos escondidos, pero no sabemos cuando nos encuentren...bien...cuídese mucho por favor...si...adiós.-cuando colgó todo mundo estaba atento a cada movimiento de la rubia, y sin perder tiempo la chica comenzó hablar.

-Atacaron a Draco y Ginny...-dijo son preámbulo.

-¡QUEE!! ¡COMO QUE LOS ATACARON! ¡MI HERMANA COMO ESTA!- exclamaba Ron levantándose cuando escucho los dicho por la rubia-

-Ellos están bien, Draco la defendió y salieron ilesos, están bien, están a salvo, Draco es ex-militar muy bien preparado y no hay por que preocuparse están bien resguardados-decía la chica tranquilizando todo mundo principalmente a Ron, una vez calmados Luna continuo.

-Desde que llegamos a la hacienda, estuve investigando por mi cuenta ayudada por Draco en el exterior, investigamos al ex socio de tu padre Harry, y descubrimos que desde hace tiempo falleció, pero sin ningún pariente conocido, pero tuvo varios romances de los bandos, hombres y mujeres, por su condición de bisexual, era un diseñador de modas, comenzamos a investigar una a una, no hayamos nada, sabíamos que habían tenido hijos pero ninguno de el, además por si acaso, se investigo también a cada una de las persona con la que convivían, trabajo, amistades, conocidos...nada...pero fue cuando descubrí algo, cuando estaba con Ron el jardín, hubo algo que me hizo recordar un detalle...

-¿Que fue?-decía Ron sonriendo al recordar esa noche.

-Cuando dijiste que hay persona que te pueden conocer más que nosotros mismos, recordé un detalle...

Sin poder seguir el radio que tenia Harry en sus manos comenzó a sonar.

-_Señor Potter salgan de la casa, nos descubrieron, no se como...pero lo hicieron, váyanse los cubriremos...rápido_- al escucharlo, inmediatamente cada uno tomo su mochila y salieron por una ventana lateral de la casa, cuando lo hacían, se escucha los disparan provenientes de los dos bandos, rápido comenzaron a correr, en un punto lejano de la casa.

-Separémonos, así será difícil que nos localicen-decía Mione al ver el grupo.

-Buena idea, los que conocemos el bosque somos Remus y yo, Tu y Hermione vendrán conmigo, Ron y Luna con Remus-le decía directamente a su ahijado, y ahora dirigiéndose a Remus.

-Nos encontraremos en la salida del Valle del Águila, el pueblo esta a veinte minutos de ahí, el primero que llegue y no ve al otro grupo seguirá hasta el pueblo, ahí nos veremos, entendido-los demás estaban atento alas indicación, y se separaron, cada grupo con su guía. Tratando de caminar lo mas aprisa posible, podían sentir que los tenían pisándoles los talones, pero debían ser mas rápido que ellos.

Estuvieron caminados por bastante tiempo, o ya su mente les parecía demasiado lo que habían recorrido, a sabiendas Sirius que no estaban acostumbrados a esos terrenos opto por descansar un poco y que pudieran comer algo.

-Descansaremos un poco, necesitamos tener energías si llegado el momento tenemos que correr- les decía llegando a un pequeña ladera. Lo que internamente agradecieron los chicos mientras respiraban agitadamente, estaban descansando cuando a lo lejos se puede percibir un gran alboroto, sin decirlo, se levantaron rápidamente y comenzaron a correr, al voces se oían relativamente cerca, el palpitar incesante se sentía en los pechos de cada uno, la adrenalina todo lo que da, el miedo y la sensación de la persecución era casi tangible, debían escapar...debían sobrevivir.

-¡AHI! ¡LOS VEO!-escucharon a lo lejos, los habían visto, aceleraron el paso, prácticamente trataban de volar para perderlos, en la mente de todos estaban las imágenes de sus amigos, ¿Que había pasado con ellos, Donde estaban? ¿Volverían a verlos? Siguieron mas rápido, los pasos se escuchaban detrás de ellos, les seguían el ritmo, desesperación, nervios, miedo, un disparo, ningún herido, siguen adelante, corren a un grupo de árboles, y cuando salen de ahí, enfrente de ellos una gran espacio libre, a unos pasos el vació, enfrente de ellos se encontraba una enorme y profunda barranca, se encontraban en un laberinto sin salida.

-¡MALDICION! ¡NO HAY SALIDA!-decía Harry con frustración, tomando a Hermione de la mano, ella estaba asustada, Sirius estaba igual que ellos.

-¡NO SE MUEVAN!-se oyó decir a su espalda, y dando la vuelta se vieron rodeados por varios hombre y estos apuntándoles con sus armas, con respiración agitada, en la mente de los tres, ya iban dándose por muertos, detrás de los hombres se vio como empezaban a ceder el camino a un pequeño grupo, cuando lo tuvieron a la vista, vieron que lanzaban a tres personas mas, eran Luna, Ron y Remus, los dos últimos con varios raspones y golpes, no podía ser ahora si era su fin.

Por ultimo a los lejos atrás del contingente de mercenarios, se oyó una risa quien iba aplaudiendo.

-Bravo...bravo...bravo...Los felicito caballeros, cuantos fue difícil pero al fin pude tenerlos en el lugar que lo quería tener...Buenas tarde...Señor Potter-decía esta persona parándose enfrente y dando la cara a los seis amigos, las caras de asombro que mostraron eran casi increíbles menos la de una de ellas. Ahora nadie sabia que hacer.

-¡TUU!-decía un por demás asombrado Harry.

Continuara...

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a los apasionados lectores, que han estado viendo y siguiendo la historia, aquí de nuevo dejando este capitulo, que la verdad me encanto como quedo, y siento mucho dejarla así, en lo mas emocionante, pero no pude resistirme jajaj, ya tendrían el siguiente Cáp. Pronto así que los dejo con la angustia.

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS.**

Saludos y Bexox a todos

**Jenny Potter Granger**


	12. Chapter 12

En el Capitulo Anterior...

-Bravo...bravo...bravo...Los felicito caballeros, cuantos fue difícil pero al fin pude tenerlos en el lugar que lo quería tener...Buenas tarde...Señor Potter-decía esta persona parándose enfrente y dando la cara a los seis amigos, las caras de asombro que mostraron eran casi increíbles menos la de una de ellas. Ahora nadie sabia que hacer.

-¡TUU!-decía un por demás asombrado Harry.

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**¿Quien lo hubiera imaginado?**

Cuantas facetas puede ocultar una persona, somos capaces de traspasar la delgada línea entre lo real y lo que oculta nuestra propia personalidad, mascaras, facetas, caras, y otras mas denominaciones que podemos emplear para definir esa careta de nuestro interno ser, un gran amigo, un vecino, un conocido, un familiar, o hasta un compañero de trabajo, pueden ocultar la mas tenebrosa persona que pudieras conocer.

La avaricia, codicia, envidia, odio, rencor, son tantas descripciones que hacen de la doble personalidad de las personas llegar incluso gozar de sus malas acciones, ¿sentirán remordimiento? NO, ¿Dudaran de sus acciones? JAMAS, ¿Dudaran en eliminarte? NO, NO LO HARAN, ¿Tu vida es valiosa? SI, corre, pelea, grita...sobrevive.

El shock que se veía en cada rostro de los seis amigos en cuento tuvieron a la persona que había hecho de su vida un infierno estaba enfrente de ellos, era inmensa, pero aun no podían digerir quien era el, tanto tiempo, tantas cosas que jamás se imaginaron que precisamente una persona como el pudiera hacer daño a alguien.

-¡Tu! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Porque?! ¡DIME POR QUE!-gritaba Harry enfrentándose aquella persona.

-Jajajaj, ¿El gran Harry Potter no tiene respuesta?, eso si es algo que admirar-decía burlescamente.

-Yo se por que-se escucho decir atrás de todos, y al voltear se encuentran, con Luna caminando hasta donde estaba Harry, todos la veían impasible, y con gran desconsiento.

-¿Como Luna, como es que sabias quien era y no nos lo dijiste?-decía un Ron viéndola un poco molesto con la rubia.

-Trate de decirles pero fue cuando comenzó la persecución, discúlpenme-les decía a sus amigos-

-¡SILENCIO! Haber Srita, ilústrenos-decía aquel hombre, mientras que sus hombres no dejaban de apuntarlos con los rifles.

-Tu madre fue una de las tantas modelos que tuvo un romance con Joan Paúl Deveroll, el ex socio de tu padre Harry-le decía al chico- El era un diseñador de modas, que solo quiso ganar dinero con el negocio del Señor Potter, al tener la demanda de compra-venta de la parte que tenia y perderla, Deveroll se retiro a Francia, en donde vivió hasta que por una sobredosis falleció hace ya casi dos o tres años no recuerdo bien-explicaba la rubia.

-Joan Paúl Devoroll es mi padre-diciendo con orgullo el chico y dirigiéndoles una mirada de asombro al chico todo el grupo.

-Siento desmentirte enfrente de todos, pero no, tú no eres su hijo-decía la rubia con una sutil sonrisa.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡CLARO QUE LO SOY! ¡Y VINE POR LO QUE ME PERTENCE!-exclamaba aquel sujeto.

-Lo siento pero es verdad, presiento que no investigaste bien, o lo sabes pero no lo quieres admitir para quedarte con su herencia y lo que crees que te corresponde-decía con mucha convicción la rubia.- No eres su hijo por que Jean Paúl Deveroll no podía tener hijos...era estéril...-la cara de asombro de la mayoría fue indescriptible, algunos francotiradores vacilaron en sostener sus armas, ya que creyeron en las palabras de ese sujeto. Aquella persona abrió los ojos que casi se salían de sus cuencas, eso no podía ser verdad, eso arruinaría todos y cada unos de sus planes.

-¡SOY SU HIJO! ¡LO SOY!-gritaba cada ves mas, se podía ver con claridad lo que la codicia había hecho con el, el derrumbamiento por haber tenido todo aquel imperio en sus manos se estaba desapareciendo y eso no lo permitiría.

-¡NO LO ERES!-grito nerviosa Luna pero aun así continuo se tenia que saber la verdad.

-Tu madre cuando tuvo su romance con Deveroll, tu ya habías nacido, lo se por que encontré unas actas que lo justifican, tu eres hijo de Joseph Longbottom, el murió meses después que naciste, tu madre Marie Francés Longbottom, tuvo que hacerse cargo de ti pero al no tener el suficiente dinero para hacerlo, sostuvo un romance con Deveroll, hizo que se casaran, pero Jean Paúl al descubrirte, mando anular el matrimonio que únicamente fue al civil, dejando en la calle a tu madre, Marie al verse desprotegida y con un hijo, puso un demanda de abandono, la cual jamás se pudo llevar a corte por que había pruebas que la podían llevar a la cárcel y dejando todo, se fue a un pequeño pueblo a la salida de Paris y murió hace tres años, y esos mismos tres años en el cual fuiste contratado en la compañía de Harry como su asistente personal, y en el cual te daba la libertad de conocer, cada horario, cada movimiento y casi cada cosa que hacia el Señor Potter y su familia, tu fuiste quien estuvo a cargo de la supervisión del avión antes de que el papa de Harry junto con su madre y prometida llegaran, tu eres el responsable de ese accidente y también en de Sirius y de la persona que había tratado de matarnos en la mansión.-exclamaba la chica con convicción, la verdad ya estaba en el aire- Tu eres el único responsable Neville Longbottom-le decía convencida.

-Te equivocas, periodista-le decía Neville con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro y levantando una mano en la cual portaba un arma- Si ustedes se quedan aquí y los elimino como tenia planeado, la verdad muere con ustedes, que mas puedo perder-decía viéndolos

-Eres tu el que no tiene todo planeado, en estos momentos uno de mis contactos esta entregando esa información a las autoridades correspondientes, por lo que en cuanto te vean, te llevaran directo a la cárcel, si no es que ya vienen a buscarte en este momento- respondía Luna con mucha seguridad, los demás la veían con orgullo, al saber que su amiga hizo todo para que supieran quien es el asesino, ahora solo quedaba salir vivos de ahí.

-Muy lista reportera, muy lista- dice Neville acercándose a ella y propinándole un golpe en el rostro con la mano que portaba la pistola, Luna al recibir el golpe cae a los pies de Hermione, quien la ayuda y ve claramente como una delgada línea roja atraviesa el pómulo de su prima hasta deslizarse por el cuello, Ron al ver eso apretó los puños...ya tendría la oportunidad de vengarse por eso...se decía.

-Pero aun así... morirán-empuño el arma una vez mas

* * *

Un poco lejos de ahí, en una cabaña estaban dos agente heridos, que trataban de remediar un poco esa situación, cuando en una de las veredas se ve unas personas ir hasta ellos, sin pensar tomaron sus armas para así poder disparar, cuando al verlos claramente se dan cuanta que es el Jefe Johnson, con varias personas mas.

-Jefe...-

-No se levanten-volteando a su espalda y viendo a dos personas en especifico- atiéndanlos- y dirigiéndose otra vez a los agentes- ¿Saben hacia donde se fueron el Señor Potter y los demás?-les pregunto sin esperar mas.

-Dirección Norte Señor, se dirigen hacia el Valle del Águila, pero presentimos que los tienen, se oyeron unos disparos de alto calibre lejos de aquí hacia aquella dirección-decía Lee al jefe.

-Por la distancia que se escucharon deben estar por el cañón, cerca de las cascadas-terminando de informar Rick. El jefe se levanto dejando que atendieran a sus hombres y se retiro junto con una persona que iba con el.

-Debemos darnos prisa Jefe, debemos desplegarnos para que no nos tomen por sorpresa-le decía un muchacho a su lado-

-Bien debemos hacerlo, llévate un grupo yo me iré con el resto, debemos apresurarnos-exclamaba el jefe y rápidamente dos pequeños contingentes se dirigía a internarse en el bosque, poco a poco se fueron confundiendo entre las sombras.

Todos estaban ya temerosos que fuera cumpliendo su palabra, debían pensar algo antes de que fueran acribillados por esas personas que los rodeaban, pero que, era lo que los cuatro hombres se preguntaba, mientras que las dos chicas del grupo, estaban hincadas ya que Luna al recibir el golpe se quedo en el suelo junto con Hermione, la rubia empezó a sentir su celular vibrar ya que no tenia sonido, discretamente lo encendió sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Mione la veía con extrañeza ya que no sabía que es lo que trataba de hacer con eso.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban había varia gente que se escabullía entre los árboles del frondoso bosque que se desplegaba a sus pies, con paso cauteloso se movían como verdaderos fantasmas, a los lejos podían distinguir varios gritos que no sabían que decían por la lejanía en la que se encontraban, pero ellos no tardarían en llegar.

Un chico de aristocráticas facciones se encontraba entre ellos, nervioso y vigilante, sacando un compacto teléfono celular, marcando un número dejo que sonara por varias veces.

-_Vamos Lunita dame señales de vida_- se decía el chico, cuando el teléfono se abre la línea- Luna, ¿Eres tu?- pero al no obtener respuesta tuvo la intención de colgar, hasta que escucho mas voces, sonriendo de medio lado y sorprendido por la astucia de esa rubia.

-Bien hecho Luna, muy listo de tu parte- se decía en voz baja mientras sacaba una computadora portátil, y tecleando ahí varios minutos, unas imágenes de satélite se veían mostrando el lugar, cerca de donde se encontraban, lugar donde los había llevado un aparato electrónico abierto, que era el celular de Luna, llamo al Jefe Johnson y verifico las posiciones correctas que debían tomar su personal, no querían tener riesgos innecesarios.

* * *

La situación con Harry estaba tensa, tanto que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, nadie sabia que hacer, unos en obedecer ordenes, otros con escaparse de ahí, otro con eliminar a los únicos que podían acabar con el, Remus al ver la situación, trato de ver cuales eran sus posibilidades, vio a su espalda el nacimiento de una barranca, viendo hasta abajo gran cantidad de afiladas rocas y a poco metros lo que viene siendo un rió y no muy lejos un lago, a su frente, aquel desquiciado hombre apuntando su arma, a su alrededor un grupo no muy grande de hombres con varios rifles con mira, estaban preparados en caso de contingencia, realmente estaban atrapados, no sabia que hacer, hasta algo mas atrás le llamo la atención, y enfocando un poco su mirada, y al verlo con claridad solo sonrió, haciéndose un poco hacia delante e hincándose lentamente para no ser visto se puso al lado de Hermione que aun tenia a Luna en sus brazos, para susurrarle unas cosas al oído.

-Cuando llegue el momento quiero que se vayan a los arbustos que están mas atrás, pónganse a salvo-decía Remus, Mione al escucharlo lo vio extrañada por lo que le dijo pero no pudo contradecir nada ya que el castaño ya se había puesto de pie.

Remus llamando la atención de Sirius le dio a entender que se preparara para algo, que un el moreno al conocer a su amigo por tanto tiempo, no entendió el porque de sus acciones de ese momento.

-No creo que me sirvas más, Potter, así que como nuevo dueño de la Compañía Hogsmade de publicidad lo relego de su puesto, está despedido Señor Harry Potter-- y apuntando su arma, se escucho un disparo.

Al escucharlo los hombre de Neville voltearon para ver de donde vino el disparo ya que cuando escucharon el estruendo el cuerpo de su jefe se ladeo, le habían dado en el hombro, y disparos a matar, varios hombres comenzaron a salir por doquier, fue en ese momento que la castaña comprendió las palabras de Remus y tomo a Luna y corrió para ponerse a salvo, en su carrera choco con alguien y pensando que la habían atrapado otra vea respondió dos certeros golpes.

-¡Ey...Ey!, tranquila, tienes la manita pesada Nini- cuando escucho decir eso, la chica volteo a ver a la persona que la tenia sostenida de las manos, encontrándose a uno ojos de color gris acero, que la veían bastante divertido, fue cuando lo reconoció y lo abrazo.

-¡Draco!, me alegra verte- decía la chica con la cabeza metida entre el pecho del rubio.- Cuando recordó de golpe lo que había sucedido- ¡Luna!

- No te preocupes por ella, esta allá-le decía señalando a un par de personas que iban con Draco que estaban protegiendo a la rubia-, Quédate con ella, regreso pronto- y dejándola ahí parada se fue corriendo hasta donde varios disparos y gritos se escuchaban, al verlo irse en su mente se formo la imagen de Harry siendo amenazado con un arma, y corrió en la dirección en la que se había ido Draco que aun los gritos de su prima lo impidieron.

Al momento de que la gran cantidad de gente apareció en el lugar, Sirius junto con Remus, golpearon con todas sus fuerzas a dos de los hombres que por un momento de distracción se vieron expuestos y arrebatándoles el arma, así poder disparar a varios de los seguidores de Neville que se encontraban ahí, hiriéndolos, y peleando por su vida, cuando Harry vio como el cuerpo de Neville se ladeaba provocado por el disparo en su hombro, corrió frente a el con la clara intención de quitarle el arma, Neville al sentirlo comenzó una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo por el metálico objeto, rodaron varias veces por el piso, propinando golpes a diestra y siniestra, logrando que por el labio de Harry una gran cantidad de sangre salir de ella, sin mencionar que Neville no estaba en la mejor posición.

Ron no muy lejos de el, estaba peleando con dos o tres, ya que su gran altura le proporcionaba una facilidad para no distraerse y llevar cierta ventaja, todos estaban en una gran batalla, varios agentes habían podido poner a varios maleantes fuera de combate, los amigos de Harry estaban casi en la misma posición.

Un disparo resonó a su alrededor, cuando Sirius logro voltear, vio como un hombre estaba en el piso, una gran mancha roja comenzaba a aparecer, con gran miedo vio como Neville se levantaba poco a poco, viendo como Harry comenzaba a desangrarse, el terror que sintió Ron fue tanto que corrió y en una excelente tacleada que no por nada estuvo en el equipo de Fútbol americano en sus días de universidad. Por el golpe recibido el desquiciado ser soltó el arma, alejándolo de el, la gran medida de Ron lo dificulto el poder quitárselo de encima, cuando logro hacerlo, peleo con todas sus fuerzas con el pelirrojo, en un paso en falso Ron se resbalo con el barranco a sus pies, y una sonrisa de triunfo enmarco el rostro de Neville, quien se levanto y camino el pequeñísimo espacio que lo separaba del vació, y vio como Ron trataba de sostenerse por los brazos para no caer.

-Bien... Bien, la suerte esta de mi lado Weasley, me he desecho de Harry y se me esta dando la oportunidad de deshacerme también del mejor amigo de este, jajajaj, todo en charola de plata- y viendo su intención, Ron solo trataba de sostenerse lo mas fuerte posible, cuando de la nada, Neville recibió un fuerte golpe por la espalda, que no pudo sostenerse de pie, tropezando cayo.

Ron al ver como Neville era literalmente empujado a su espaldas y escuchar su grito por todo el cañón, vio quien fue la persona que lo ocasiono esa caída, y vio a una Hermione algo asustada, sosteniendo un pedazo de madera y respirado agitadamente viendo en dirección por donde cayo aquella persona que tanto los había hecho sufrir. Varios hombres se acercaron rápidamente a ayudar a Ron a subir a tierra firme, poco a poco Draco se fue acercando a Mione, quien no salía de su mutismo y quitándole el tranco de sus manos, la llamo varias veces, hasta que la mejor opción fue abrazarla, así lo hizo por un largo momento.

Sirius al ver como se encontraba Harry tendido en el piso, corrió hasta donde se encontraba, le dio vuelta y vio mucha sangre en su cuerpo, lo llamo, le grito, pero los ojos de Harry simplemente no se abrían. El llanto de aquel padrino que deseaba despertar de su pesadilla no tardo en oírse por el lugar, Ron al verlo así tirado en el piso sosteniendo a Harry, cayo de rodillas al piso, repitiéndose que eso no podía estar pasando, Hermione solo lloraba abrazada de su amigo, y no muy lejos de ahí Luna quien estaba viendo todo se sentó en el piso mientras varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Remus no hacia mas que ver la escena y lamentarse su distracción, sus ojos brillaban a causa de varias gotas de liquido transparente peleaban por salir.

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a todo mundo, pido unas disculpas por no haber subido este capitulo antes, pero la madre naturaleza estuvo dando lata, ya que vivo en la playa y tuvimos una tormenta tropical cerca de aquí, así que me impidió darles a todos la oportunidad de saber quien es el asesino, pero listo aquí esta, así que disfrútenlo.

A quienes me escribieron muchas gracias por sus palabras de ánimo y por el hecho de que les guste esta emocionante historia, cuídense mucho y nos estamos viendo pronto, mas rápido de los que imaginan.

Saludos y Bexox

**Jenny Potter Granger.**


	13. Chapter 13

En el Capitulo Anterior...

Sirius al ver como se encontraba Harry tendido en el piso, corrió hasta donde se encontraba, le dio vuelta y vio mucha sangre en su cuerpo, lo llamo, le grito, pero los ojos de Harry simplemente no se abrían. El llanto de aquel padrino que deseaba despertar de su pesadilla no tardo en oírse por el lugar, Ron al verlo así tirado en el piso sosteniendo a Harry, cayo de rodillas al piso, repitiéndose que eso no podía estar pasando, Hermione solo lloraba abrazada de su amigo, y no muy lejos de ahí Luna quien estaba viendo todo se sentó en el piso mientras varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Remus no hacia mas que ver la escena y lamentarse su distracción, sus ojos brillaban a causa de varias gotas de liquido transparente peleaban por salir.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 13**

**Perfecciones**

El tic tac del reloj nos señala el paso de tiempo, segundo a segundo, la vida pasa como agua entre los dedos, hermosa y única, diciéndonos que hay que vivirla, sin desperdiciar ese regalo que se nos da al nacer, recordando que es solo una oportunidad, dándole a la vida misma la magnificencia que se merece, gozando de los instantes que realmente hallas vivido, recordando y aprendiendo de los errores cometidos, disfrutando y amando las vivencias añoradas, dejando tu huella imborrable en la historia de tu estancia en la tierra, y ese es el mejor recuerdo que dejas de ti en los demás.

Un gran reloj de color negro y redondo, adorna uno de los largos pasillos de un estéril lugar, su incansable tic tac, resonando por cada segundo muerto, el silencio rodeando el lugar, en la esquina una mujer sollozando sin hacer mucho ruido, solo el movimiento incansable de sus hombros muestra su estado, cansada, cerca de una ventana una larga silueta correspondiente a un hombre, que con las manos en los bolsillos y triste mirar demostrando que solo se encuentra en la mas profunda tristeza y desesperación, el silencio simplemente puede llegar a matar.

La oscuridad puede ser una barrera entre la tranquilidad y la desesperación, dejando inconformes a muchos que a lo lejos ven como la negrura llega a ti y la desesperación de no poder hacer algo para evitarlo, solo la espera, la mas larga espera ha dejado a los seres amados desconformes por esa única opción...

El continuo resonar de varios aparatos, se escuchan en esa habitación, nada cambia, nada se mueve, solo están en una estática similar desde hace varios meses, solo la inquietud de la situación es la única que no los ha podido mover de sus lugares desde que todo paso.

**Flash Back**

_Sirius corre hasta donde se encuentra su sobrino, cuando le da vuelta ya que se encontraba boca abajo, lo ve cubierto de sangre, tomando en sus brazos comienza a moverlo con la intención de que reaccione, pero Harry no abre los ojos._

_-Harry...por favor...abre tus ojos...no me abandones muchacho...tu no...Tu no...-decía un lloroso Sirius, susurrándole al chico con desesperación._

_Todos los que estaban viendo la escena, la veían con desesperación, preguntándose el porque de todo eso, todo para perder, en ves de ganar._

_-S-sirius..._

_-¡Oh! ¡HARRY!-decía con voz fuerte Sirius al ver que su sobrino abría un poco los ojos, estaba vivo..._

_Los paramédicos que venían con el Jefe Johnson se acercaron corriendo hasta donde se encontraban, quitando a Sirius del lado de Harry para que lo pudieran atender, viendo que la bala había entrado por un costado, y tenia una fuerte hemorragia, haciendo presión en ella para detener un poco el flujo de sangre._

_-¡JEFE, DEBEMOS TRANSLADARLO RAPIDO ESTA PEDIENDO MUCHA SANGRE...ESTA DESMAYANDOSE OTRA VES!!-exclamaba uno de los paramédicos, trabajando en el chico._

**Fin Flash Back **

Desde hacia varios meses de aquel horrible día, y después del traslado de Harry al hospital, no había despertado todavía, la angustia de todos era enorme, la bala había atravesado limpiamente dañando solamente una de las arterias que es la que había ocasionado la hemorragia, pero la perdida de sangre fue demasiada solo sabían que con la intervención todo estaba bien y ahora solo quedaba que aquel hombre despertara de su eterno sueño.

Una vez mas la noche se ha adueñado de todo el lugar, la tranquila respiración que proviene de la persona que se encuentra en la cama resuena en la habitación, y solo rogando al cielo como cada día y cada noche que el tiempo transcurre es la única esperanza que tiene esa mujer de castaños cabellos que se esta ahí vigilando el sueño del moreno que yace durmiendo ahí. Por la gran perdida de sangre Harry había perdido la conciencia desde ese día, simplemente para no recobrarla desde hace ya casi tres meses, meses en los cuales no había poder humano que alejara a Hermione lejos de el, siempre vigilando, siempre en espera de que en cualquier momento el abrirá sus ojos y lo volverá a ver sonreír.

Acercando lentamente una silla hasta la cama de Harry, Mione toma asiento acomodando ambos brazos en la cama y tomando entre sus manos, las manos de aquel chico del cual desde hace poco se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba, no sabia como ni cuando sucedió, pero se enamoro de aquel ser que le dio el ímpetu en su vida para seguir adelante, y ahora por causas del destino y de los malos sentimientos de un horrendo ser le habían arrebatado el gozar con el todo ese tiempo en espera por su recuperación.

-...-suspiro- Harry...sabes... Luna saco en el periódico lo que nos paso, hubieras visto...creo que la premiaran por ese trabajo...fue una buena investigación...estoy orgullosa de ella...Ron ha ido mucho a verla...presiento que se gustan pero no nos lo dicen...los dos son tan tímidos en eso... Harry...pronto será mi cumpleaños...quisiera tanto que estuvieras conmigo ese día...te extraño tanto...-decía la chica mientras varias lagrimas rodaban por su rostro- extraño el sonido de tu voz...extraño tu ojos mirándome...-exclamaba cuando ya un gran mar de saladas gotas salían de sus ojos- Harry despierta te lo suplico...jajá-se reía irónicamente retirándose con frustración las líneas de agua sobre su cara- que irónico...he estado todo este tiempo aquí diciéndote lo mucho que te quiero y...y realmente...no se que sientas tu por mi...pero...¡Oh Dios! como te extraño...-decía llorando mas mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su rostro y apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Harry, llorando con tanto dolor.

-S-será...a-acaso...que...t-te...amo...igual...

Cuando Hermione escucho aquello, que tirando la silla donde se encontraba, se levanto y lo miro directamente a lo ojos, que ahora la veían tan fijamente y con un dejo de dolor, Hermione se abalanzo a el abrazándolo y llorando mas fuerte que nunca, dando gracias al cielo que por fin, el hombre que ama había despertado.

La gran alegría que se sentía en la habitación era demasiado tangible, no solo por el hecho de que Harry al fin había despertado si no que su vida corría a partir de ese punto ya que nadie ni nada volvería a interferir en ese equilibrio de paz que por fin podían respirar, la recuperación fue un poco larga pero satisfactoria, solo contaba el ahora.

* * *

5 meses después...

Sirius caminaba aprisa subiendo las largas escaleras que adornan la mansión, llegando al segundo piso y recorriendo el trayecto hasta la habitación de Harry, y sin tocar entra a la misma.

-¡Harry ya llegaron!-decía un alegre padrino, que cuando Harry escucho la noticia, sonrió y siguió a Sirius hasta la planta baja, ahí recién llegadas, dos mujeres que alegremente abrazaban a la ama de casa Minerva y a un contento pelirrojo que no soltaba a una hermosa rubia de su abrazo.

-¡Regresaron!

-¡Sirius!-exclamaba Hermione que sin perder tiempo se abalanzo al moreno envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo.

-Se me hizo eterno el tiempo, de verdad se les extrañaba mucho - comentaba Sirius recalcando lo último lo que hizo que Harry y Ron solo miraran a lados opuestos un poco sonrojados por la exclamación del moreno.

-Pero ya estamos de regreso, nos divertimos bastante, además que necesitábamos descansar después de lo que paso, o por lo menos yo lo necesite-decía tranquilamente Hermione.

-Si yo también-contestaba Luna- Es cierto que después de la recuperación de Harry, nos merecíamos un descanso.

-¿Descanso?, si mas bien andabas detrás de varias noticias, tu no descansas-exclamaba cómicamente Mione mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ja ja...bueno que le voy hacer es mi profesión y me gusta-comentaba imitando a su prima y riéndose, cosa que contagio a todos los que estaban reunidos en la sala.

Después de esa bienvenida Luna se encontraba ayudando a Minerva en la cocina después de un ligero almuerzo, cuando entra Ron intentando ayudar al acomodo de la misma, siendo guiado por la rubia, una sonrisa sutil apareció en el rostro de la anciana que los veía con mudas intenciones de llamar la atención del otro, así que opto por abandonar silenciosamente la cocina, dejando a la pareja completamente sola, detalle de que tardaron en observar, pero que dio pauta a un conversación pendiente.

-Te extrañe...-decía Ron cuando estaba acomodando unas cosas cerca de Luna.

-...-suspiro- Yo...yo también...te extrañe Ron...solo que necesitaba irme...después de todo lo que paso...necesitaba alejarme un poco...necesitaba olvidar todo y relajarme...espero que me...-

-Shhh...No necesitas decirme el por que decidieron irse...yo lo entiendo perfectamente...-decía acercándose a la chica y tomarla delicadamente de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos- Hubiera hecho lo mismo si el papeleo de varias cosas no hubieran requerido de mi para solucionarlo...jajaj...ser vicepresidente de una compañía no suele ser tan fácil sabes-decía el pelirrojo, haciendo que la rubia sonriera

-También el alejarme me sirvió para algo mas...-exclamaba la chica aun cerca de el.

-Para que mas...-exclamaba mientras el pequeño espacio que los separaba casi hubiera desaparecido, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos tan azules y soñadores que cada vez mas lo invitaban a hundirse en ellos.

-Para darme cuenta de lo importante que te has vuelto en mi vida...-decía mientras sonreía coquetamente por la cercanía que tenían

-Para mi YA eres imprescindible en la mía- exclamaba el pelirrojo cuando sus manos con aquella confianza que le otorgas a la persona querida, subían lentamente recorriendo la espalda de la chica para instalarse de nueva cuenta en su cintura y delicadamente estrecharla en tu cuerpo, sin dejar de sostener su mirada.

-También me di cuenta que jamás le he dicho esto a alguien...-decía la rubia mientras sus manos se quedaban estáticos tocando el pecho de aquel hombre que la tenia prisionera en un tierno pero firme abrazo.

-¿Que cosa?- Preguntaba en un susurro tocando su frente con la de la rubia.

-Que no se en que momento de mi historia contigo...me enamore de ti...-decía mientras sus manos se deslizaban por el cuello del pelirrojo y jugaba un poco con su cabello.

-Mmmm...Señorita-decía sonriendo- yo diría mas bien cuando fue que te robaste mi corazón...- y sin esperar su rostro se encontró con el de ella así como sus labios encontraron el camino hacia la vida misma, encontrándose con la mas anhelada sensación que después de aquel encuentro en una mágica hacienda, no se habían vuelto a tocar, un largo camino recorrido, cerrando puertas y abriendo varias mas, para abandonar un pasado que los atormento y ahora debían cerrar un circulo con la mas anhelada ilusión del ser humano...el Amor.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban los primeros corazones, se hallaban dos que aun no sabían como comenzar, después de aquel extraño delirio de sentimientos, el día que Harry recobro el conocimiento, no habían vuelto a retomar aquella platica, sin convencerse aun que era verdad lo que se dijeron ese día y por otras cosas que se instalaron en la mente de cada uno.

**Flash Back.**

-_S-será...a-acaso...que...t-te...amo...igual..._

_Cuando Hermione escucho aquello, que tirando la silla donde se encontraba, se levanto y lo miro directamente a lo ojos, que ahora la veían tan fijamente y con un dejo de dolor, Hermione se abalanzo a el abrazándolo y llorando mas fuerte que nunca, dando gracias al cielo que por fin, el hombre que ama había despertado._

_-¡Harry!, despertaste...despertaste...por fin... ¡Oh Dios!...-decía mientras lo veía y lo tomaba por el rostro tratando de ver sus ojos- déjame avisar al doctor regreso en un momento- decía la chica mientras llamaba al doctor y a Sirius quien acababa de llegar que cuando escucho la noticia corrió rápidamente hasta la habitación._

_-¡Harry!...por fin muchacho me tenias tan preocupado...-decía su padrino viéndolo y tocando su rostro soltando varias lagrimas en el transcurso_

_-Por favor Sirius te quieres mover no me dejas revisar al muchacho...-exclamaba divertido el Doctor al ver al moreno prodigar su cariño a su ahijado._

_-Oh claro...claro Simón...lo siento-decía torpemente el hombre al ver al Doctor a su espalda, quien al verlo en ese estado de conmoción sonrió mas y moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado se acerco por fin a su paciente consentido, revisándolo minuciosamente, y observando la herida de bala que tenia sobre su abdomen._

_-Bien...la herida esta sanando adecuadamente, solo te pido no hacer nada físicamente fuerte sino la abrirás otra ves, signos vitales estables, solo necesitara reposo y cuidado, ¿Como te sientes Harry? -preguntaba el doctor mientras se ponía el estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello._

_-B-bien...solo me duele...un...poco...cuando...respiro...estoy...b-bien-decía pausadamente el chico._

_-Bien me retiro, pediré que te traigan algo que comer...tanto tiempo dormido necesitas llevarte algo solidó al estomago -dándose la vuelta y viendo a Sirius- cualquier cosa me buscas_

_-Si no te preocupes Simón...y gracias-decía el moreno agradecido_

_-No tiene que darlas -dándole la mano- con permiso- decía mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y salía por la misma._

_-Bienvenido muchacho-decía Sirius acercándose a Harry, este solo sonrió al ver a su padrino._

**Fin Flash Back**

Estando en la sala, Hermione oía hablar atentamente a Sirius contando varias cosas de diferentes temas, pero realmente su mente estaba divagando, tantas cosas en ella que muchas veces pensó que le estallaría, pero en ese instante solo se le venia el recuerdo de la ultima vez que estuvo en esa casa.

**Flash Back**

_-Listo chico...Bienvenido otra vez a tu casa-decía un contento Sirius, mirando a Harry quien se encontraba en una silla de ruedas siendo empujado por Hermione, mientras Luna y Ron dejaban un par de paquetes sobre la mesa que adorna el lugar._

_-Es agradable estar nuevamente aquí...la verdad ya no quería estar un día mas en el hospital- decía en tono de fastidio_

_-Se notaba hermano que estabas apresurado a salir de ahí jajaj-exclamaba Ron divertido_

_-Si... solo quería llega a mi casa...s-se siente...b-bien- decía mientras se esforzaba por levantarse de la silla_

_-Harry con cuidado todavía no estas en condiciones para estar tanto tiempo de pie-decía una preocupada Mione al verlo levantarse_

_-Estoy bien... deja de preocuparte, te lo aseguro estoy bien- decía mirándola con una sonrisa y la vez con nerviosismo, cosa que hizo sonreír a sus espectadores silenciosos_

_-Bueno que dices Ahijado mió, si te llevamos a tu habitación el viaje a la casa fue bastante largo y necesitas descansar-decía Sirius acercándose a Harry y guiarlo a su alcoba, dejando a un trío en la sala contemplando a un sonrojada Mione._

_-Hermione...-decía Ron_

_-Luna es tiempo de irnos...iré a despedirme.-decía a su prima mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a la habitación del moreno_

_Caminaba lento por las escaleras, subiendo peldaño a peldaño lo mas despacio posible, ya que su animo se encontraba confuso, sabia que lo amaba y que el la amaba, solo que no sabia si ese amor, nació del miedo o por que así lo tenia escrito el destino, ya que después de que despertara no habían vuelto a tratar el tema._

_-Hola chicos-decía desde la puerta Hermione-_

_-Hola Hermione... pasa, podrías quedarte un momento debo traer algunas cosas que olvide abajo...-decía rápidamente Sirius sin dejarle opción de hablar, cuando Mione quiso reaccionar Sirius había abandonado la habitación_

_-¿Que sucede Hermione?-decía Harry viéndola desde la cama_

_-No solo venia a despedirme, Luna y yo nos regresamos a casa-exclamaba sin alejarse demasiado de la salida._

_-Oh lo se, pero ¿Vendrán mañana?-decía lo mas casual posible ya que en su interior no deseaba que se fuera._

_-No lo se...te llamare luego...Adiós Harry- comentaba la chica sin darle tiempo a contestar se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí pero algo llamo su atención, y camino hasta un mueble ahí, y sostuvo en sus manos un portarretrato, viendo con detenimiento y dejándolo en su lugar salio por completo de la cuarto_

_Al llegar a la planta baja, camino pensativa hasta donde había dejado a sus amigos, ellos al verla en ese estado quisieron preguntar algo pero ella se les adelanto._

_-Luna nos vamos...-decía la Castaña_

_-¡Ehh! si vamonos-exclamaba la rubia, extrañada por el comportamiento ahora de su prima, y viendo a Ron y diciéndole que le llamaría luego, se despidieron._

_El trayecto a su departamento las chicas venían calladas hasta que una de ellas rompió ese silencio._

_-¿Oye Luna que te parecería si nos fuéramos de vacaciones?-decía Mione desde el volante._

_Luna al escuchar la pregunta volteo a verla extrañada_

_-¿Vacaciones? p-pero...pero...-decía contrariada_

_-Bueno si quieres venir conmigo por que yo me voy en cuanto haga mi maleta llegando-decía con decisión la castaña- quiero alejarme de aquí, después de lo que paso necesito paz...y...necesito alejarme unos días de aquí...necesito pensar...¿Que dices?_

_-...-suspiro- si tienes razón...bien voy contigo... ¿A donde?-preguntaba mas tranquila la rubia._

_-Lo decidimos cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto... ¿Te parece?_

_-Si...me parece._

**Fin Flash Back**

Después de eso, recordaba la persona que vio en aquel portarretrato, preguntándose incontables noches de quien seria esa persona, no había momento en que no pensara quien era, ya que recuerda haber visto su rostro en alguna parte pero sin recordar el momento, cosa que la carcomía por dentro ya que se consideraba una persona de una excelente memoria.

-Hermione...me escuchas-decía un extrañado Sirius

-¡Eh! perdón...no los escuche...que dijiste...-exclamaba la castaña viéndolo a la cara

-Tenemos rato hablándote y no me hacías caso, parecía que estabas muy lejos de aquí...bueno en fin platícame que tanto hicieron, las veces que hablaba Luna nos decía de lugares fascinantes que visitaban.-decía un emocionado Sirius.

-Bueno si- decía sonriendo y olvidándose un poco de las cosa que tenia mucho pensando- Estuvimos en Irlanda, es realmente maravilloso, también fuimos un poco a América- decía empezando a narrar los lugares que visitaron a un Sirius muy emocionado-

Enfrente de ellos se encontraba un serio Harry que solo hacia era contemplarla, viendo cada facción de ella, su sonrisa, la tesitura de su voz, su cuerpo, su boca...como extrañaba sus besos, día con día no había momento en que no recordara la conversación que tuvo con Sirius el ultimo día que la vio, antes de su sorpresivo viaje.

**Flash Back**

_-Listo chico...Bienvenido otra vez a tu casa-decía un contento Sirius, mirando a Harry quien se encontraba en una silla de ruedas siendo empujado por Hermione, mientras Luna y Ron dejaban un par de paquetes sobre la mesa que adorna el lugar._

_-Es agradable estar nuevamente aquí...la verdad ya no quería estar un día mas en el hospital- decía en tono de fastidio_

_-Se notaba hermano que estabas apresurado a salir de ahí jajaj-exclamaba Ron divertido_

_-Si... solo quería llega a mi casa...s-se siente...b-bien- decía mientras se esforzaba por levantarse de la silla_

_-Harry con cuidado todavía no estas en condiciones para estar tanto tiempo de pie-decía una preocupada Mione al verlo levantarse_

_-Estoy bien si...te lo aseguro, estoy bien- decía mirándola con una sonrisa y la vez con nerviosismo, cosa que hizo sonreír a sus espectadores silenciosos._

_-Bueno que dices Ahijado mió, si te llevamos a tu habitación el viaje a la casa fue bastante largo y necesitas descansar-decía Sirius acercándose a Harry y guiarlo a su alcoba, dejando a un trío en la sala contemplando a un sonrojada Mione. Una ves arriba Sirius no pudo sostener mas las ganas de saber el porque de ese sutil intercambio de miradas de el y esa linda castaña, sabia que había algo mas y no se quedaría con las ganas de preguntar._

_-Me puedes explicar que fue lo que paso allá abajo...hasta donde yo recuerdo te gusta Hermione y se puede decir que eres correspondido. Por que esas miraditas y demás- decía tranquilamente el moreno mientras le servia un vaso de agua en un vaso al chico. Cuando Harry oyó eso solo bajo la mirada con un intenso sonrojo adornando su rostro_

_-Bueno...-decía mientras recibía el vaso- ...-suspiro- Es que me siento... miedo...-_

_-Harry...-exclamaba el moreno apunto de llamarle la atención_

_-No digas nada...se que me dirás que no tengo por que tenerlo...pero me siento así- comentaba mientras tomaba las pastillas y metiéndolas a su boca, tomo el agua- me siento así...porque... bueno hace AÑOS que no hago esto...la ultima vez fue con Cho...y ya no se que hacer cuando estoy con ella...de un momento a otro me encuentro con la mente completamente en blanco...y temo decir al que no sea correcto...ella merece..._

_-Ella se merece que le digas eso y también se merece...no...Se merecen ser claros con sus sentimientos y ser felices-decía sabiamente Sirius-_

_-Lo se, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así...solo quisiera...-iba a decir mas, cuando un leve golpe proveniente de la puerta se escucho por la toda la habitación._

_-Hola Chicos- decía desde la puerta Hermione_

_Sirius se le quedo viendo unos segundos a Harry, diciéndole mentalmente que arreglara la situación, y diciendo un pretexto el moreno abandono la habitación, para que solo terminara por arruinarlo más y dejándolo tanto a ella como a el, confundidos y arrepentidos._

**Fin Flash Back**

-De verdad, si que conocieron bastantes lugares, algún día me iré a visitarlos personalmente, no lo crees Harry-le dijo Sirius a su ahijado sabiendo que el chico en cuestión se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, cosa que agradeció el moreno.

-Si...Algún día iremos a conocerlos, si el trabajo lo permite-exclamaba Harry, estaban platicando varias cosas cuando entra a la sala Minerva-

-Harry...Hay unas personas que te buscan, las pase a tu oficina-decía la mujer

-Gracias Minerva-poniéndose de pie- me disculpan en un momento regreso- exclamaba saliendo de la sala.

Viendo la oportunidad y sin quererla desaprovechar Sirius volteo para ver de frente a la castaña.

-Hermione...no había podido preguntarte algo y quiero saber la verdad-comentaba el moreno, viendo que Mione conocía sus intensiones- ¿Quiero saber por que te fuiste tan sorpresivamente, que fue lo que paso para que tomaras esa decisión?- decía inclinándose en su asiento para escucharla lo mejor posible, Mione sabia que no podía mentirle a el, después de tanto tiempo de convivencia había aprendido a conocerlo muy bien y el a ella, además que eso le ayudaría a aclaras viejas dudas.

-...-suspiro- No te puedo mentir a ti Sirius... la ultima vez que estuve aquí...y la poca iniciativa de Harry hacia mi...eso fue lo que me hizo querer alejarme, debía pensar...por que no se que como interpretar todo...si lo que sentimos fue por el momento que estábamos pasando o era real...sobre todo después de lo que me dijo al momento que despertó en el hospital...-exclamaba la castaña bajando un poco su mirada

- ¿Que fue lo que te dijo?

-Dijo que me amaba...-le decía levantando la mirada mostrando claramente intenciones de llorar, cosa que no le gusto al hombre y se acerco sentándose a su lado para reconfortarla.

-y después no dijo nada, dejando todo a la deriva...-suspiro- hay ocasiones que el hombre tiene unas muy raras maneras de comportarse, pero te puedo asegurar que lo que sienten los dos es real, debes hablar con el...-decía el moreno tomando su rostro para verla de frente- ve y dile tus dudas, tal ves eso sea lo correcto- exclamaba Sirius viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-...-suspiro- tal vez tengas razón, deberé hallar el momento adecuado para hablar con el- decía limpiándose un poco las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Las personas que estaban con Harry ya se retiraron-decía Minerva disimulando demencia llegando y colocando unas tazas y una tetera a su lado, cosa que hizo reír a los dos personajes ahí, Sirius vio a Hermione y dándole a entender que no desaprovechara esa oportunidad

Y sin mas preámbulos, Hermione se levanto y dejo la sala, caminando el largo pasillo que conducía hasta la oficina de Harry, con esperanza, ya que hay muchas ocasiones en que el corazón se confunde, dejando solo marcas que transfigura la verdad dejando retorcidos sentimientos a su paso y alejadote de la verdad que solo guarda el interior del ser humano, paso a paso la acerca a lo que seria su destino, acercándola mas a su principal parada, cuando amas, cuando vives, no es el final de un camino, si no el empiezo de la vida, solo tu escoges, solo tu te guías, sin ayuda, con riesgos, con debates internos, solo es cuestión de lanzarse a un abismo del cual su caída es la mas satisfactorias y anheladas, pero siempre cuidándote de los tropiezos por que aun el mas grande amor, puede llegar a irse si no luchas por el.

Continuara...

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Lo siento una y mil veces, se que tarde en este capitulo, pero mi mente a estado bastante ocupada con otros asuntos qué son muy importantes para mi, y me hacen divagar, pero aquí esta, algo largo para que lo disfrutes ya que estamos entrando a otra etapa de la misma.

Cuídense mucho

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS.**

Saludos

**Jenny Potter Grenger.**


	14. Chapter 14

En el Capitulo Anterior...

Y sin mas preámbulos, Hermione se levanto y dejo la sala, caminando el largo pasillo que conducía hasta la oficina de Harry, con esperanza, ya que hay muchas ocasiones en que el corazón se confunde, dejando solo marcas que transfigura la verdad dejando retorcidos sentimientos a su paso y alejadote de la verdad que solo guarda el interior del ser humano, paso a paso la acerca a lo que seria su destino, acercándola mas a su principal parada, cuando amas, cuando vives, no es el final de un camino, si no el empiezo de la vida, solo tu escoges, solo tu te guías, sin ayuda, con riesgos, con debates internos, solo es cuestión de lanzarse a un abismo del cual su caída es la mas satisfactorias y anheladas, pero siempre cuidándote de los tropiezos por que aun el mas grande amor, puede llegar a irse si no luchas por el.

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**El Poder de las Palabras**

Luchar por quien eres, luchar por lo que quieres, puede escucharse muy fácil y sutil, pero realmente no lo es, sobre todo que el creer en uno mismo, muchas veces la mas difícil de las cosas que el ser humano puede llegar a concretar, las exigencias de la vida, y las exigencias que uno mismo se pone, pueden llegar a sabotearte y hacer que te derrotes y no crezcas.

Creerse cobarde, es arrancarte las alas y no volar, pero si tu corazón es grande, las mas grandes alas que pudieses imaginar te elevan lo mas alto, casi tocando el cielo, rodeándote de muchas cosas buenas, pero sobre todo las que te hacen ser tu mismo, esas cosas sencillas y que a la vez son las mas importantes, no necesitas tener grandes cantidades de dinero para ser feliz, tan solo basta tocarte el alma, para apreciar lo que la vida, el destino y las mas sencillas muestras de amor que se muestras en el gran camino de la vida, son las verdaderas claves para ser realmente feliz.

Una hermosa castaña se encuentra cara a cara con la puerta que estaba buscando y a su lado opuesto se haya el hombre con el cual debe poner las cartas sobre la mesa, para seguir esa historia pendiente que se había empezado a elaborar entre los dos, aunque el miedo de saber algo que desconoce es la que la ha mantenido parada simplemente contemplando la brillante madera de la puerta, aunque animándose internamente y respirando con profunda fuerza, levanta su mano y toca sutilmente, un leve indicio por dentro de la misma, le da la oportunidad de tomar el picaporte y abrir esa entrada hacia su ultima esperanza, la verdad.

Al entrar muy lejos de ese mundo se observa a un hombre parado cerca de una las ventanas que decoran la oficina, mirando literalmente a la nada, tomando con su mano un vaso de ambarino contenido, tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta quien era la persona que había pedido permiso para entrar a serle compañía, sin imagina que era la misma protagonista de sus pensamientos en ese momento.

-Harry...-dice Hermione al ver que el chico no volteaba a verla, el al escuchar su nombre y siendo que proviene de es voz que tiene tan grabada en la memoria voltea inmediatamente para poderse percatar que no era de un sueño, simplemente se observan, con aquel cosquilleo que es indicio de un miedo delicioso al estar presente la persona querida.

-Hermione...no te esperaba...pasa...te puedo ofrecer algo-comentaba nervioso el ojiverde.

-No gracias, Harry...tengo que...

-Sabes...hace unos instantes pensaba en ti-exclamaba el moreno interrumpiéndola, cosa que extraño a Mione pero opto por escucharlo, tal vez eso la ayudaría a ella a continuar después.

-Pensaba en todo lo que pasamos hace meses, la persecución, lo que sucedió en aquel bosque, pero principalmente pensaba en los que sucedió en la hacienda, lo recuerdas...en el lago- decía a la chica sonriendo detalle que le agrado a la castaña y solo asentó con la cabeza acompañada de una sonrisa, cosa que alentó a Harry para seguir.

-Recuerdas lo que te dije esa ocasión, te confesé que me estaba enamorando de ti...ahora que lo he analizado con detenimiento - al decir aquello, Harmione pensando lo peor y bajo la cabeza para que no viera su desilusión, dándole la espalda al chico y estando a punto de interrumpir a Harry, pero el continuo parando las intensiones de la chica.

-Se que ahora te amo mas que nunca, me ha dolido inmensamente tu partida, y hubo un instante en que te creí ya perdida, pero ahora que estas de regreso y aquí junto a mi, no pienso dejarte escapar otra ves...debí haber aclarado esto el día que regrese del hospital y tuve la oportunidad pero no hice nada, pero no mas...esta ves será diferente- cuando Harry confeso aquello, Mione levanto su cabeza con una expresión de asombro, pero como ella estaba de espaldas no se pudo dar cuenta que el se acerco hasta quedar justo detrás de ella, y fue aprisionando su cuerpo con la ayuda de sus manos, abrazándola tal y como se abraza a alguien perdido y acaba de ser recobrado, apoyando suavemente su cabeza sobre el hombro de la mujer, quien aun sin salir de su asombro, no podía todavía percatarse de lo que el hacia y que solo recobro la cordura cuando sutilmente comenzaba a sentir ligeros besos sobre su cuello, que gradualmente surgieron efecto y una hermosa sonrisa acompañada de varias lagrimas adornaban el rostro de ella. Poco a poco dio la vuelta sin despegarse de ese abrazo, pudo observar esos ojos verdes que tanto había extrañado en el transcurso de su viaje, pero que ahora podía contemplar, y que la miraban con devoción.

-Perdóname Harry...pensé tantas cosas erróneas que...pensé que no me querías... que fue algo sub-real, provocado por el momento que vivíamos-decía Hermione sin parar de llorar, pero cada gota derramada, el la limpiaba con adoración, impidiendo que ese rostro que tanto idolatraba se mojara mas de lo que el quisiera-

-Perdóname tú a mí, por no haber sido más claro cuando debí serlo, solo provoque tu tristeza- decía el chico con arrepentimiento

-Harry...yo también te amo- decía susurrante la castaña por la cercanía del rostro de su amado al suyo, provocando que el chico sonriera, la mano de el tocando tal cual marfil el rostro de esa mujer que tantas veces imagino a su lado cuando se encontraba lejos, con manos ágiles tocaba cada fracción de su faz, hasta terminar en esos labios del cual solo había probado contadas veces, muriendo por dentro por saborear de nueva cuenta ese sutil sabor de sus labios, ella gozaba con cada caricia recibida, subiendo al cielo con cada mirada concedida, su corazón desbordante de alegría, sus dudas, sus temores, ese desasosiego, por fin fue redimido a la nada, error cometido por la falta de sacar a la luz sus dudas para obtener respuestas, y que ahora después de varios meses, se habían dado la oportunidad de ser saciadas todas aquellas interrogantes que amenazaban con destruir el sentimiento mutuo, pero jamás, prometiéndose así misma jamás volvería a ocurrir.

Tal cual amante Harry prodigaba cariño a esa frágil mujer que sostenía en su abrazo, sintiendo quemarse por dentro, dando pequeños besos alrededor de su cara, con tal devoción que Harmione se imaginaba volar, gentilmente probando su boca con ligera adoración, poco a poco un gentil beso fue envolviendo a cada uno en un ambiente calido, pudiendo respirar el agradable aroma que solo se produce cuando dos personas se entregan, se otorgan, y sin decirlo se dejan llevar por la única gran sensación que es el sentirte al lado de la persona amada, los corazones agitados por la turbulencia de esa entrega, no se necesitan alas para llegar al paraíso, no se necesita ser un ángel para volar para encontrarse al lado de Dios, solo necesitas amar, y ser amado y demostrarlo con el corazón en la mano.

Poco a poco, van respirando con normalidad, dejando a su paso, sensaciones, promesas mudas, y juramentos sin sonido que se dan dos personas que viven intensamente y se dan el uno al otro, mirándose, con sonrisas compartidas, caricias recibidas, las dudas desaparecidas, para instalar, promesas para un futuro entre los dos.

-Extrañaba tus besos- decía Harry provocando la risa cantarina de su acompañante.

-Yo te extrañaba a ti-comentaba la castaña- Creo que debemos ir con los demás si no empezaran a buscarnos-decía sin separarse de su pareja.

-Mmmm... Que nos busquen-decía divertido el ojiverde, provocando el sonrojo por parte de la chica

-Harry...

-Bien...vamos, aunque lo hago en contra de mi voluntad- exclamaba fingiendo tortura, recibiendo un suave golpe en el hombro de la mano de la chica, quien solo rió por la actuación de Harry y provocando que riera también, saliendo de la oficina y caminado tomados de la mano hasta donde se encontraban con los amigos de ambos.

En el transcurso hacia la sala, y los dos platicando infinidad de cosas, cuando un gran estruendo se escucho en una de las salas continuas de la mansión, cosa que provoco terror en los que se encontraban cerca de ahí, Harry al escuchar eso corrió junto con Hermione hacia donde provino aquel extraño sonido, al llegar se encontraron con una agitada Minerva recogiendo pedazos de un gran jarrón que al estrellarse con el piso provoco aquel fuerte sonido, Harry sonrió un poco y se agacho a ayudar a Minerva quien se encontraba bastante asustada, quitándole unos pedazos de su mano la mujer lo miro con arrepentimiento.

-Ay mi niño...lo siento...ya estoy vieja y mi vista ya no me ayuda...

-Tranquila Minerva es solo un jarrón no te preocupes-exclamaba el ojiverde al anciana mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.- Hermione podrías llévate a Minerva a sentarse por favor, yo recojo esto-decía el chico mientras una castaña se acercaba y tomando de los brazos a la anciana, se la llevaba a tomar asiento a unos de los sillones cercanos.

-¿Que sucedió?-decía un recién llegado pelirrojo que venia agitado por haber corrido hasta ahí, siendo seguido por Luna y Sirius.

-Estábamos en la cocina cuando se escucho un fuerte sonido, ¿Que paso?-pregunto la rubia al ver a su prima sentada con una todavía asustada ama de llaves.

-Solo fue un jarrón que se estrello contra el piso, fue lo que produjo el ruido, pero nada mas, Minerva tropezó con el, nada de que preocuparse-decía Harry agachado en el piso tomando con cuidado los pedazos de cristal, siendo ayudado por Ron y su padrino.

Dejando a las chicas atendieran a la mujer que poco a poco se tranquilizaba, pero al levantar la mirada, Mione se detiene en una gran cuadro que esta en la habitación en la que se encontraban, levantándose para caminar hacia la pintura siendo acompañada por una mirada de extrañeza por parte de su prima hasta que esta no se pudo quedar con la curiosidad de saber lo que ocurría con su Mione.

-¿Que pasa Nini? ¿Que tanto vez?-pregunto Luna desde el sillón en que se encontraba, al escuchar aquello los chicos levantaron su mirada para dirigirla hasta donde estaba Hermione.

-¿Quien es ella?- pregunto sin despegar su mirada del cuadro delante suyo, Harry poniéndose de pie, pero quedándose en el lugar donde estaba.

-Ella...Hermione...es Cho Chang...-decía Harry tranquilamente con una sutil y sincera sonrisa, su recuerdo ya no dolía y solo la recordaba como algo hermoso que paso por su vida.

-Ella...es...Cho... ¿p-pero...como?-decía nerviosa, cosa que extraño a los hombres ahí, mientras Luna se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta donde se encontraba su prima, viendo el cuadro sonrió.

-Hermione... ¿Que pasa?-decía un extrañado Harry.

-Ella...a ella...yo la vi.-decía susurrando pero aun así lograron escucharla

-Eso es imposible Mione, Cho murió antes de que pudieras conocerla, la has de haber confundido-decía Siruis desde atrás.

-No...Estoy segura que era ella, el día que tuviste el accidente Sirius, y yo fui a donar sangre para ti, ella entro y me dio un jugo... me dijo algunas cosas más y de repente desapareció, fue cuando llego Luna-decía con mucha seguridad.

-No había nadie en el pasillo cuando yo entre-decía la rubia sin despegar su mirada de la pintura.

Todos en la esa salita estaban pensativos por lo que la castaña comento, como era posible todo aquello, no se podían explicar que ella la ubicara en un tiempo y un espacio en que Cho ya no habitaba en forma terrenal este mundo, todo era de lo mas extraño.

-¿Que te dijo Mione?-pregunto Harry quedamente, la chica volteo lentamente para encararlo

-Que no te dejara solo...que aunque no lo demostraras necesitabas que estuviera a tu lado...y que te hiciera feliz-decía tranquilamente la chica.

-Es algo tan imposible de creer...-exclamaba el ojiverde quien no podía creer aquello, al escuchar negando todavía lo que se le decía, Luna sonrió.

-Pero algo dentro de mi sabe que es verdad...-decía el chico acercando hasta done estaba Hermione y la abrazo- Soy feliz si tu estas a mi lado-exclamaba robando un beso, cuando se separaron la castaña estaba mas sonrojada que nunca ya que todos estaban viendo con una sonrisa que acabo pro reírse y contagiando a los demás, terminando de quitar los cristales del piso, se retiraron hasta que la cena estuviera lista, pasando una tarde cómoda y alejada de todo el bullicio de la gran cuidad.

Al llegar la noche, y cada uno en su respectiva habitación, una Rubia se sentaba en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, prendió la lamparita de noche, viéndose al instante una sombra enfrente de ella, pero la chica acostumbrada a esos detalles, solo saludo.

-Escuchaste lo que paso abajo, ¿no es cierto?-preguntaba Luna

-_Si escuche todo, y se ahora que Harry me recuerda con alegría y no con dolor, por fin lo supero...y eso me alegra_- decía aquella sombra que fue tomando forma a una morena delgada de orientales facciones y un cabello lacio y negro, sonriendo sutilmente.

-Ya es tiempo...no tardas en irte...

-_No, ya tengo que hacerlo, la tristeza de Harry fue la que me impedía irme, pero sin que nadie los amenace y El es feliz, mi lugar ya es otro...gracias por todo_-decía despidiendo y tal cual humo se desvaneció en el aire dejando nuevamente a la rubia sola en su habitación, quien solo se acomodo en la cama y apago la lucecilla para poder por fin dormir.

Una mañana como cualquier otra, varias personas preparando un delicioso desayuno, miradas, sonrisas, hacían del lugar el mejor sitio en el cual estar, la calma que una vez existió en el lugar regresa con nuevos ímpetus de seguir, parejas que se aman y que han llegado a encontrarse, sabiendo que el futuro traerá nuevas pruebas que sortear, caminos que te harán tropezar, pero con la esperanza que tanto el amor, el cariño y la confianza que se tengan logran vencer cualquier adversidad en la vida.

En el segundo piso, un hombre, se observa detenidamente en el espejo, su reflejo solo le regresa al hombre que una ves hace tiempo busco en el mismo espejo, es ahora lo que buscaba, tal ves un hombre apuesto, de ojos verdes como esmeraldas, varoniles facciones, pero la tristeza que una vez vio, ya no tenia cabida ahora, mostrando aquel hombre que siempre quiso ser, un hombre como cualquiera, pero un hombre que es inmensamente FELIZ, sonriéndose a si mismo, termino de arreglarse, para bajar y encontrarse con aquel ser que le había devuelto la vida, las risas, las miradas, siempre acompañadas ahora y siempre .

La vida es como un rompecabezas, todas piezas encajan pero tal vez una que otra necesite un pequeño apretón para entrar, pero cada una lleva un sitio determinado, y solo hay que aceptar lo que la vida trae consigo, el destino te lo forjas tu mismo, la vida te da las piezas para construirlo, tu eres el que lo diseña, valiente es aquel que se arriesga por lo que quiere, dar la vida misma por la gente que amas, otorgando alegría a quien la necesite, son los detalles lo que hace de la vida ser tan única, crece, elévate al cielo las veces que quieres, no dejes de creer en ti, y en la fuerza que tienen las palabras, ser tu mismo es una gran responsabilidad, pero también es la mas grandiosa de las aventuras.

Abra personas que te envidiaran, o que te odiaran, pero también abra personas que te amaran y te darán fuerza, serán tu apoyo, el que envidia u odia, solo esta enfermo, y no eres tu quien lo juzgara, al final siempre terminan mal, desea sin ambición, crece sin oportunismo, goza sin lujuria, son sentimientos contradictorios que solo te confunden en el abismo de la humanidad, se único, se feliz, se grande, se poderoso, se simplemente TU.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola otra ves a todos, entregándoles el capitulo final de esta historia que nació de la nada para convertirse en un historia con gran variedad de sucesos que no llevan a imaginar y por que no a soñar, gracias a todos aquellos que me siguieron hasta el día de hoy, se los agradezco con toda el alma, pero tampoco se preocupen mucho, me encantan los epílogos y les aseguro que este tendrán el que se merece, solo me queda decirles hasta pronto.

Saludos y Bexox a todos

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Jenny Potter Granger**


	15. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

Los años son incansables testigos del paso del tiempo, toda vida tiene un ciclo que cumplir, momentos presisos en el tiempolos que te hacen ser mas sabio, o mas responsable, recuerdos plasmados en la memoria para deliete de muchos escuchantes, que tanto quieres gozarla, eso solo depende de ti. La vida no es para pasarla mirando, la vida es para pasarla gozando, viendo como en cada momento no siempre no es dicha, tambien hay desacuerdos, pero es lo que le da esa pizca de picardia que todo mundo necesita, no todo es color de rosa, y hay que ver la realidad de las cosas que nos pasan, voltear a todos lados para ver que es lo que te rodea y darte cuenta que no eres el unico con defectos, o con vitudes.

Vivir, siempre vivir, dejando atras lo malo y recorriendo el mundo con la mas hermosa alegria.

Caminando lentamente se encuentra una pareja, que tranquilamente se desplaza por aquel silencioso y pacifico lugar, tomados dela mano, sonriendo al verse, sin perder el paso, hasta poder llegar al lugar, pero siendo intrerumpidos varias ocasiones por una pequeña voz.

-Papa, ¿falta mucho? -decia una vocesilla adelante de ellos, una linda niña de cabellos color azabache y hermosos ojos verdes tan parecidos a su padre

-Ya falta poco amor, es mas adelante-decia un orgulloso padre, quien solo le sonreia, la niña al escuchar eso bufo un poco dio la vuelta y siguio caminando para diversion de sus padres.

Caminado unos minutos mas, se encuetran en todo su esplendor una gran lago, que la verlo la pereja sonrie y para deleirte de la pequeña, corre hastaq llegar a la orilla y grita desde ahi a sus padres.

-¡PAPA! !MAMA¡ MIRA HAY MUCHAS FLORES EN LA ORILLA-decia la pequeña maravillada por ver tantas flores flotando por la orilla, cuando llegaron hasta ella, Harry se agacho quedando a la altura de la niña

-Esas flores amor, de llaman flores de loto, son unas flores muy fuerte, son concideradas flores de fortaleza y hermosura-le decia el ojiverde a su hija quien estaba muy atenta.

-!Papi sabes mucho¡-decia una aosmbrada pequeña, que hiso conreir a su padre por la maravillosa que es la niñez cuando te asombras delas cosas mas simples.

-Me lo dijo una gran mujer hace mucho tiempo...y a ella de le debo muchas cosas-decia Harry con admiracion

-¡Oh! -decia con su infantil voz, y decidiendo jugar por su alrededor.

-Se parece a ti por preguntona-decia Harry a la mujer a su lado-

-Es curiosa nada mas y tambien se parece a ti-exclamaba Hermione

-Te acuerdas que aqui fue donde te dije que estaba enamorado de ti-comentaba mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Si lo recuerdo, fue hace bastante tiempo...-suspiro- pero lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer- decia añorando Mione

-Si yo igual, gracias ati tengo esta familia que siempre quise formar, una hermosa mujercita- y tocando su barriga- este pequeño que viene en camino-decia Harry siendo observado por una enternecida castaña

-Y otro mas que estara dandole lata a Remus y alos demas si no regresamos pronto-decia la chica rompiendo el abrazo y tomandolo del brazo.

-James siempre se porta bien-exclamaba viendo asu esposa sonriendo divertido

-Solo lo hace cuando tu o yo estamos cerca, vamos no quiero llegar para el anochecer-decia Mione y Harry viendo que no habia otra opcion llamo a su hija, y retomaron el camino a la hacienda.

-Cuantas cosas buenas nos han pasado no crees Harry-decia Hermione iniciando una conversacion para el regreso.

-Si tienes razon, me case con la mas hermosa de las mujeres, quien me dio tres hijos, James, mi hermosa Lily y por venir el pequeño Diego. Ni que decir de Ron que al poco tiempo de iniciar una relacion se caso con Luna y llenarla de hijos ¿Por que numero van?-preguntaba sin llevar la cuenta

-Creo que son cinco...haber es Mia, Julian, Ron, Sabrina, y la que esta esperando, si cinco-decia la castaña recordando y enumendo.

-Vaya, si que quiso muchos, y que me dices de Sirius,jamas me imagine que algun dia se casaria-exclamaba el moreno recordando la ocasion.

-Se lo merecia, es un gran hombre y por suerte de encontr con Lucy en su camino, es una buena mujer, lo mima, y lo quiere mucho, pero cuando nacio Joe, jamas habia visto tanta felicidad en el rostro de Sirius hasta cuando tuvo a su hijo en brazos-decia sonriendo por el recuerdo Mione.

-Si relamente no ha hido bastante bien, creoque ninguno de nosotro nos podemos quejar-decia caminando viendo a su hija perseguir una mariposa-

-Todo es como debe ser, y no puedo pedir mas-exclamaba la castaña, cuando a los lejos se puede distinguir una gran hacienda a los lejos con varios niños corriendo por doquier, la vida les habia recompensando con creces lo que tuvieron que sufrir, ahora gozaban de dicha y el bienestar que solo da una felicidad pura y alrededor de la gente que quieres.

La vida es asi sencilla, mundana, con grandes y pequeñas cosas que hacen de tu estancia aqui en la tierra la mejore de todas, dependeindo unica y exclusivamente a ti.

Cuando encuentras a alguien especial, es un momento magico, pero cuando llegas a conocerlo de verdad, te das cuenta que esa es la persoan especial que has esperado pro toda tu vida, toda una historia te prepara para conocerlo, cerca de aquel ser eres una persona mejor, con defecto y virtudes, comprendiendo uno a uno sus gustos y deseos, sabiendote de memoria lo que le desagrada y lo que no, y tu unico deseo es verlo feliz.

La vida es especial, no la desperdicies con cosas vanales, y sin sientido, recuerda que simplemente tienes una.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Es un epilogo corto ya que la historia se vio llena de muchos sentimiento y temas diversos, solo cierro un circulo.

Gracias por los comentarios que me han mandado, tendre que cambiar mi beta no me esta fucnionando muy bien jajaj, gracias por seguir toda esta avetura juntos, espero verlo pronto con alguna locura nueva que se atravieze por mi mente. Esto no es un Adios si no un Hasta Luego

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS**

Bexox

**Jenny Potter Granger**


	16. Epilogo II

Hola a todos los que han llevado este Fic hasta el Final, había preparado esto de antemano, ya que quería darles una sorpresa para poder terminar y cerrar con broche de oro esta historia que me ha dejado plasmar muchas de mis ideas, en un sentido siempre están ahí y son tantas veces las que se te dificulta sacar a la luz y esta es una manera de hacerlo.

En el epilogo anterior, les di la oportunidad de razonar y pensar, en este solo los dejare soñar. Así que hagan su elección de final que los llene más.

Espero que les guste.

"Dejen que su corazón hable cuando la razón oculta los sentimientos."

**Jenny Potter Granger**

* * *

**Epilogo II**

**Sueña para Poder Volar.**

La maldad llega cuando menos te lo esperas, ocasionando daño por doquier, pero ser fuerte de alma y sobre todo de corazón, la maldad, solo deja cicatrices, que son el eterno recordatorio de las lecciones que a lo largo de tu vida vas aprendiendo para poder así madurar, tomar las decisiones correctas, y seguir hacia delante, en esta gloriosa aventura llamada vida.

* * *

A tu alrededor hay un mundo con todo lo que conoces, con todo lo que amas. Más allá, un mundo grande, bello y peligroso, donde te espera todo lo que te hará mujer: el amor, el hombre, la decepción, la angustia, el llanto, la felicidad.

Para entrar a ese mundo no uses cábalas, no cierres los ojos, pero tampoco los abras con la intención de ver todo lo malo, lo negativo, lo gris. No cierres tu corazón con siete llaves... pero tampoco lo dejes sin ninguna cerradura. No te guardes todo, pero no lo des todo. No pienses que los caminos son fáciles y te lances a andar con los pies desnudos, las manos abiertas y los ojos lavados con el agua de los arroyos limpios.

No cierres tu corazón con siete llaves... pero tampoco lo dejes sin ninguna cerradura. No te guardes todo, pero no lo des todo. No pienses que los caminos son fáciles y te lances a andar con los pies desnudos, las manos abiertas y los ojos lavados con el agua de los arroyos limpios.

Tienes que llevar algo para el viaje, para cualquier viaje que emprendas; un equipaje sencillo y necesario que te ayude y te proteja: la pequeña armadura de tu voluntad para recuperarte de las caídas, así ninguno de los golpes que recibas llegara a romper tu fe.

-Poldy Bird, fragmento de la Carta, Cuentos para Verónica.-

* * *

La Mansión Potter, gozaba de gran vida, en ese día la madre naturaleza había dejado ver en todo su esplendor al magnifico Rey Sol, para la contemplación de todos, coronando así, un día especial. Al entrar el aroma impregnado en el aire revelaba la alegría que se vive dentro y fuera de la gran casa, gente ir y venir por doquier, llevando consigo infinidad de objetos que son esenciales y otros no tanto, caminado hacia las escaleras y recorriendo uno a uno los recuerdos que entre paredes se guardan, momentos inmemorables que siempre retendrán las imágenes de lo que se ha vivido y dicho, dando vuelta y encontrándose con las habitaciones del segundo piso, y guiando el recorrido hasta la ultima del pasillo, una gran puerta guardando un tesoro que solo uno es el que se lo podrá llevar.

-Se va a desmayar cuando te vea-decía una pelirrojo muy emocionada sentada sobre la gran cama que hay en la habitación.

-Si es que no lo hace por los nervios que ha de tener jajaj-comentaba chuscamente Luna del otro lado de la habitación sacando unas cosas de su bolso.

-La que me voy a desmayar soy yo-decía Hermione sentándose en un banquillo enfrente de una gran espejo.

-Nada de eso-decía Ginny acercándose a ella- Te ves hermosa- le decía a su amiga sonriendo- pero haber a mi no me has dicho como fue que te dijo-exclamaba sentándose a su lado.

-Fue algo hermoso-decía desde atrás Luna con una expresión soñadora en su rostro, a lo que Hermione solo sonrió rememorando aquel día.

**Flash Back**

_Después de la llegada de las chicas de sus largas vacaciones y de las conversaciones pendientes con cada una de las parejas, la vida de los cinco, regreso a la normalidad dando nuevos bríos para poder continuar con las actividades diarias y los compromisos también._

_La tarde estaba cayendo en las oficinas y era común que por la perfección que empleaban en cada campaña, Hermione, Harry, Ron y Sirius salieran un poco mas tarde de lo normal, ese era uno de esos días o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaban. Toda la mañana Harry había estado disimulando demencia en cuanto a su relación con Hermione, llevaban saliendo literalmente hacia poco tiempo, aunque para ellos así no lo pareciera, pero ese día en especial, el ojiverde había estado esfumándose de la mirada de la castaña cosa que fue extrañando mas y mas aquella chica, y queriendo saciar su curiosidad fue a buscarlo a su oficina y para su asombro volvió hacerlo, con un pretexto salio y disculpandose desapareció, sin mas remedio Hermione fue a la oficina de Sirius._

_-Sirius ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-decía la castaña desde la puerta._

_-Claro, pasa ¿Que sucede?-decía un sonriente Sirius, Mione lo miro extrañamente no era usual que estuviera TAN contento._

_-No se que le pasa a Harry, ha estado evadiéndome toda la mañana, ni siquiera estuvo como siempre tomando el almuerzo conmigo y ahora que quise hablar con el simplemente se esfumo... ¿Sabes que le pasa?-preguntaba la chica ansiosa de saber que le ocurría a su novio. Sirius sonrió y se recargo en la cómoda silla en la cual estaba sentado._

_-Bueno, la verdad no se que le pasa, pero a de estar preocupado por alguna de las campañas, sabes como se pone cuando lo presionan demasiado los clientes-exclamaba el moreno, pero la respuesta no convenció del todo a Hermione, y Sirius lo sabia por la expresión de fastidio que tenia la chica._

_-Tal vez -suspiro- Bueno me retiro tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos mañana-decía la chica poniéndose de pie y saliendo de aquel lugar. Cuando Mione tomaba el elevador, Sirius tomaba el teléfono marcando unos números en el._

_-Ya se va..._

_El camino a casa de Hermione, fue la mas silenciosa que haya tenido hasta el momento, por lo regular era Harry quien la llevaba y la dejaba ahí, o se quedaba con el en la mansión, hoy yéndose sola no le había gustado en lo mas mínimo, estaciono su auto y asegurándolo bien, subió hasta el departamento, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, el lugar estaba vació, y pensando que tal vez Luna estaba todavía con Ron regresaría mas tarde. Dejo su saco acompañado de su maletín en uno de los sillones de mala manera, y se dirigió a su recamara deseaba en ese momento meterse a la tina de baño a relajarse un poco con agua tibia, cuando encendió la luz, pudo observar que sobre la cama había dos paquetes en cajas blancas y un estuche de terciopelo negro sobre una de esas cajas, extrañada se acerco a esta ese lugar, viendo que había una carta encima y decía su nombre como portada, arrugando un poco el seño, abrió la carta y saco su contenido._

_**Mi hermosa Dama:**_

_**Esto es un pequeño regalo, se que estarás llegando a tu casa extrañada por mi comportamiento pero te aseguro que todas tus dudas serán aclaradas, por ahora solo te pido que sigas mis indicaciones, un transporte pasara por ti en un par de horas, que cuentan a partir que entraste a tu departamento, lo que hay dentro de las cajas es un detalle que escogí para ti, espero de corazón que sean de tu agrado.**_

_**Siempre tuyo **_

_**Harry Potter.**_

_Hermione leyó un par de veces mas aquella misteriosa carta que Harry había dejado para ella, hasta que dejándola a un lado se dispuso a ver que era el contenido que aquellos obsequios, decidiéndose al mas grande de todos, cuando la abrió, su asombro no pudo ser mas grande, en el había un hermoso vestido largo hasta los tobillos, de un maravilloso color dorado tan sutil que parecía espuma de champagne y tan sedoso como la seda misma cubriéndolo un delgado velo dándole una apariencia delicada y brillante, era de tirantes que se entrecruzaba por la espalda, dándole firmeza al gran escote de la espalda dándole un toque sensual al mismo, acompañado de una chalina del mismo tono del vestido. La caja mas pequeña contenían un par de zapatillas de tacón fino, que hacían el complemento perfecto, sonriendo Mione dejo esos regalos a un lado para centrar su atención en aquel estuche de terciopelo, al abrirlo se maravillo de su contenido, era un hermosa cadena delgada de oro con un dije en forma de Rosa bellamente labrada que cada detalle de la misma la hacían ver tan real y en el centro de misma rosa un diamante dándole ese toque de elegancia que se merece y por supuesto acompañada de un par de aretes que hacían juego._

_Estaba asombrada por lo que Harry había hecho para ella, era simplemente excepcional en todos los sentidos, sonrió un poco al pensar en el, y viendo el reloj se dio cuenta que tenia poco tiempo ya para poder arreglarse, corrió al baño para empezar a prepararse, y siendo una mujer de gran puntualidad, termino exactamente cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó, retocándose un poco ante el espejo y dándose una sonrisa de aceptación, camino hasta la entrada de su hogar y abriendo se encontró con un elegante Sirius Black._

_La cara de asombro de los dos fue opuesto, el de Hermione fue de desilusión ya que esperaba que Harry hubiese ido por ella y el de Sirius fue de gran admiración._

_-Permíteme decirte Hermione que te ves Hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra-decía el moreno mientras que un gesto galante tomaba la mano de la chica y dando una elegante inclinación besaba su mano haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara por ese gesto._

_-Muchas gracias Sirius- decía avergonzada por el comentario_

_-Bien nos vamos-exclamaba el hombre abriéndole paso, y cuando Hermione estaba apunto de replicar Sirius se le adelanto, explicando el porque de su presencia ahí._

_-Harry me encargo de llevarte, yo seré el chofer de esta noche-comentaba el moreno levantando su brazo para ella lo tomara, Mione entendiendo sonrió y tomando el brazo ofrecido se dirigieron hasta el transporte que los llevaría a su destino final, cuando la castaña se dio cuanta estaban entrando helipuerto de la cuidad, cosa que mas extraño a Hermione._

_-Sirius ¿Por que estamos aquí?-decía la chica viendo a todos lados_

_-Te llevare hasta donde Harry te esta esperando es todo, y ya no preguntes, solo disfruta esto-decía Sirius guiñándole un ojo y sin mas remedio la chica suspiro y decidió hacerle caso al padrino de Harry, disfrutaría lo que sea que haya preparado el ojiverde para ella._

_Una vez que descendieron del auto y caminado un poco, se encontraron con otras personas que esperaban que arribaran, para guiarlos hasta un helicóptero que ya estaba listo para despegar, abordaron rápidamente y elevándose para tomar rumbo desconocido, minutos después de vuelo este va aterrizando en un campo abierto, Hermione estaba cada vez mas extrañada pero emocionada también era algo impresionante lo que el hombre que amaba estaba haciendo, ahí los esperaba un auto el cual abordaron, Sirius voltea hacia ella._

_-Aquí se me ha ordenado hacer algo preciosa-decía el moreno sacado de su saco un enorme pañoleta negra-debo vendarte los ojos_

_-P-pero..._

_-Son ordenes.-sin otro comentario, Sirius vendo a la chica y varios minutos en los que Hermione se sentía perdida, solo sintió cuando el auto aparcaba en algún lugar y su acompañante la ayudaba a bajar, siendo conducida por un largo trayecto según la propia Hermione hasta que pararon y escucho cuando susurrante Sirius le hablaba al oído._

_-No tengas miedo, disfruta esto.-_

_Lo siguiente que pude percibir fue el aroma tan conocido de la colonia de su amado, quien en silencio se coloco atrás de ella y guiándola por los brazos llego a un punto en el cual pararon. Cuando sintió que poco a poco la venda que cubría sus ojos se desvanecía, dando paso a un gran asombro por parte de Hermione, delante de ella se desplegaba la mas hermosa visión de un lago que iluminado por esa luna llena hacia de esa noche el lugar mas mágico que pudiera imaginar, atrás varios árboles y un hermoso color verde coronaban la imagen, un viento suave se sentía desde ahí, volteando lentamente se encontró a su espalda engalanado en un sobrio traje azul marino y elegante corbata se hallaba el dueño de sus pensamientos, aquel que había hecho todo ese despliegue de movimientos solo y exclusivamente para ella. Caminando solo unos pasos que lo separaban de ella, Harry se acerco y tomo sus manos y las beso con tal devoción que Hermione suspiro enamorada._

_-No tengo palabras para decirte lo hermosa que estas esta noche, no existe tal palabra que pueda simplemente describirte, no se si me he confundido y es un hada o un ángel lo que tengo enfrente de mi y que se me ha honrado tocar-decía quedamente Harry con tal galanura que ante sus ojos un tono rosado apareció en las mejillas de la persona a la cual Harry prodigaba esas exquisitas palabras._

_-Me has asombrado con todos estos detalles Harry y debo agradecer también tus palabras-decía un poco avergonzada_

_-Solo digo la verdad que se me muestra-decía y tomándola de las manos- ven - la guió hasta una hermosa mesa preparada para la ocasión, ya que se encontraban en un hermoso castillo no muy lejos de Londres y con la magnifica vista de aquel lago que se vislumbraba bajo la luz de la luna llena, y sobre ese balcón al aire libre, se disponían a comer una deliciosa cena._

_Las risas completaron la noche, platicas de gran variedad de temas, sueños, historias, y otras cosas sutiles hacían cada ves de ese momento uno de los que recordaran para toda la vida con suave música de fondo siendo tocada por unos violinistas que hacían compañía, Harry tomo de la mano a Hermione separándose de la mesa, tomándola delicadamente de la cintura para poder sentir el cuerpo de la persona que ama cerca suyo, moviéndose al compás de esas melodías y con el tenue vibrato del violín, haciendo bailar a sus corazón tal y como sus cuerpos se movían en un delicioso vaivén, al terminar Harry la llevo mas cerca de ese balcón para contemplar la vista que la noche les daba llevando consigo una copa de Champagne cada uno en su mano. Llegando hasta el balcón y recargándose un poco en la gran baranda de piedra._

_-Esta noche no pudo ser mas perfecta-decía Hermione mientras colocaba sus brazos sobre la baranda colocando la copa sobre esta._

_-La noche aun no termina-le decía Harry al oído mientras se colocaba atrás de ella pasando uno de sus brazos por su cintura y poniendo sobre la baranda su mano y la copa junto con la de ella._

_-Este lugar es hermoso-exclamaba la castaña contemplando el lugar_

_-Tu eres hermosa, simplemente todo esto te complementa-decía el ojiverde haciendo sonreír a su pareja- has visto las estrellas- decía guiando su mirada hacia aquel cielo que se abría arriba de ellos, viéndose todas aquellas manchitas de luz._

_-Si son hermosas..._

_-Sobre todo aquellas que simbolizan algo-decía el chico sin perder de vista el cielo_

_-¿Simbolizan algo?-pregunto curiosa._

_-Si...como esa-decía señalando algo, Mione siguió su mano para ver lo que señalaba hasta que vio que no esta señalando precisamente algo, si no que de la punta de su mano salía un pequeño brillo, que poco a poco hicieron que los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de asombro queriendo decir algo pero de su boca no salía sonido alguno, Harry poco a poco fue bajando su mano y abrazando a la chica por su espalda le mostró que entre sus manos se hallaba un hermoso anillo con un solitario diamante en el centro de esta, brillando tenuemente por le brillo que le proporcionaba la misma luna._

_-Esta estrella simboliza lo que siento por ti, un amor profundo que a veces es imposible respirar, pero con el que me encantaría vivir lo que me que de de vida y mucho mas, despertando día a día y ver tu rostro junto al mió, y también envejecer contigo, simboliza el hecho que no puedo vivir sin ti ni un minuto mas, simboliza el respeto que te tengo y también la admiración que siento por ti- tomándola de la cintura hasta voltearla hacia el, se separo un poco de ella y colocando una rodilla en el piso- simboliza el hecho que te pregunto ¿Hermione Grager me darías el honor de no solo ser mi esposa, si no también mi amiga, mi compañera y aquella persona que junto a mi pasar el resto de nuestras vidas?- decía Harry viéndola con tal devoción que hizo a la chica estremecer. _

_Por otro lado Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, colocando una de sus manos sobre su boca, tapando los sollozos que tenia que por la emoción que había hecho escapar varias lagrimas de sus ojos, su corazón agitado, su alma rebozarte de alegría, eran incapaz de poder articular palabra alguna, así que tuvo que actuar en ves de hablar mucho._

_Arrodillándose hasta quedar a la altura de Harry y este viéndola con una sonrisa decorando su rostro, cuando lo vio por fin a los ojos, y sin poder resistirlo mas se abalanzo a el tomando por el cuello soltando un susurrante SI al oído de Harry mientras soltaba mas lagrimas de felicidad, el ojiverde al escuchar su respuesta la tomo de la cintura y levantándose junto con ella, busco sus labios para poder besar con verdadera pasión y alegría aquella mujer la cual había acepta se convertirse en su esposa._

_Aquella noche era especial, dos almas que juntos estaban listos para formar y escribir su propia historia entre los dos, calmando sus corazones que ahora y desde hacia tiempo ya se pertenecían, perfectamente hechos el uno para el otro, la madre naturaleza inmiscuyéndose en el momento ya que detrás de ellos enmarcando la escena una gran lluvia de estrellas surgió de pronto en el horizonte, cerrando con broche de oro una mágica noche, haciéndonos recordar que cada quien encuentra a su cada cual, el destino te tiene preparado algo mejor a la vuelta de la esquina solo es cuestión de esperar, ya que el destino conspira para que se realice ese único encuentro._

**Fin Flash Back**

-No puedo creerlo-decía una asombrada Ginny cuando termino de relatarle Hermione de como fue que Harry le había propuesto casarse con el- que bien guardado se tenia ese romanticismo ese chico-decía alegremente

-Si fue realmente hermoso-exclamaba Luna- pero también fue hermoso lo que preparo Ron-decía orgullosa de su prometido

-Ay Luna jajaj-decía las chicas

-¿Quiero saber?- decía Ginny bastante curiosa, cuando esta apunto de contestar la rubia, un toquido de la puerta la detuvo en su intento.

-Hermione es hora-decía un alegre Sirius desde la puerta, quien veía a la castaña con completa admiración, ya que la veía con un hermoso vestido de novia con un blanco reluciente, su velo cubriendo parcialmente su rostro y la cauda del vestido le daban a Hermione un toque angelical, el moreno orgulloso ya que seria el quien entregara a la chica a su sobrino, salieron de ahí siendo acompañados por las damas de honor de la novia, Luna y Ginny.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, tres caballeros se encontraban a las afueras de la mansión, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la boda, hablaban tranquilamente acompañados de una copa de cognac, la platica tenían como única misión tranquilizar a un por demás nervioso novio.

-Tranquilo hermano, sabes que ella no se arrepentirá-decía alegremente Ron poniendo mas nervioso a Harry

-Oye estas aquí para calmarme no para sacarme de mis casillas-exclamaba el ojiverde viéndolo con burla, a lo que el pelirrojo siguió riéndose en silencio-

-Si que fuiste un gran romántico empedernido con esa gran declaración-comentaba un rubio a su lado- yo la verdad fui mas normalito con Ginny, ya saben cena, declaración, brindis, nada del otro mundo.-decía Draco describiendo como fue su encuentro con su prometida.

-No te quedaba de otra y más de como le gustan a mis padres eso-decía el Pelirrojo

-Ni me lo recuerdes-comentaba el chico

-¿Porque, que paso?-preguntaba Harry con curiosidad

-Mis suegros estuvieron toda la noche con nosotros-decía con cierto fastidio ocasionado la risa de los dos hombres a su lado

-Lo siento tanto, pero es la única mujer y bueno la sobre protegen-decía Ron dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro-

-La de Ron fue Única-decía Harry cómicamente

-Tengo deseos de escucharla-decía el rubio imitando al moreno, haciendo que Ron enrojeciera casi por completo.

-Bueno fue diferente...

**Flash Back**

_En las oficinas de un gran periódico la gran algarabía que la complemente es el pan de cada día de los reporteros, el buscar las noticias tan cual lobos es el trabajo que mucho desempeñan, y para algunos como a Luna es su vida, tenia preparando algo que había hablado con su jefe desde hacia varios días, cuando de pronto mientras estaba en su cubículo, llego un mensajero._

_-Disculpe, ¿Señorita Luna Granger?_

_-Si soy yo-decía la chica_

_-Esto para usted, me podría firmar aquí por favor- exclamaba el chico entregándole un tablón con varios papeles en el, a lo que Luna garabateo rápidamente ya que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima al gran ramo de rosas rojas que estaba sobre su escritorio, simplemente era maravilloso, dándole una propina al mensajero, se acerco a ese gran arreglo y busco entre sus ramas el pequeño sobre para saber quien es la persona que le mando tan hermoso detalle, cuando lo encontró y lo leyó, solo sonrió al saber que su novio Ron había sido el autor de ese obsequio. Y le pedía salir esta noche lo cual hizo a Luna suspirar, sonriendo al ver aquel enorme ramo con ilusión. Siendo su hora de salida, se dirigió al departamento que compartía con sus amigas, para poder arreglarse para esa noche._

_Siendo un hombre de viejas costumbres y sobre todo ingles, Ron llego puntual por ella esa noche, encontrándose con una Luna envuelta en un hermoso vestido en color Azul oscuro que hacían que sus ojos resaltaran mas su color, realmente se veía hermosa. Llegaron a un lugar que eligió Ron para ese momento en especial y siendo guiados por un mesero los dejaron solos, la cena fue la mas placentera para la ocasión y cuando Ron estando mas nervioso que nunca y estaba apunto de decir lo que estuvo ensayando durante todo el día, decidió a ultimo momento salir de ahí con ella, pagaron su cuenta y se dirigieron a un hermoso parque que siendo iluminado por faroles, le daban un aspecto de ensueño, hasta que llegaron a una hermosa fuente coronando el centro del lugar._

_-Se ve espectacular-decía Luna mirando la relajante fuente._

_-Sabes he tenido una epifanía-decía Ron sentándose en la orilla de la fuente, al escuchar aquello Luna tomo asiento a su lado._

_-Me decía que si no te pido en este momento ser mi esposa, dejare ir a la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo.-decía el pelirrojo mirándola a los ojos, y Luna viéndolo con alegría sonrió enormemente._

_-Si me lo pidieras, sin duda alguna mi respuesta seria un si-decía la rubia sonriendo mientras sus ojos se iluminaba de líquido cristalino._

_Ron acercándose a ella, y tomándola de la cintura para así poder sentarla en sus piernas, la beso calidamente, ella se dejaba envolver en ese dulce beso que la transportaba más allá del espacio sideral._

**Fin Flash Back**

-Muy romántico el hombre-decía el rubio bebiendo un poco de su copa.

-Que puedo hacer, todo por mi Luna-decía Ron orgulloso, pero provoco la risa de los tres chicos.

-Harry prepárate voy a ir por Hermione-decía Sirius llegando rápido hasta donde se encontraban

Así fue como cada uno dejo su bebida y se dirigió hasta donde se iba a llevar a cabo la ceremonia, mientras que un elegante Sirius se dirigía a las habitaciones para traer a la novia, que minutos después dio inicio con la marcha nupcial, dejando ver poco a poco como entraban las damas de honor y al fondo una bellísima Hermione apareció que cuando Harry la vio, su corazón palpitando en su pecho amenazando con salirse de golpe del centro de su ser, era un ángel bajado del cielo que para enojo de los seres terrenales, esa bella criatura era exclusivamente para el, el camino que ella recorrió se le hizo el mas largo de su vida, el solo la contemplaba con enamorados ojos, que solo deseaban tomarla entre sus brazos y devorarla a besos lentamente.

Cuando la tuvo por fin a su lado, todo a su alrededor desapareció solo podía verla a los ojos y perderse en ese mar de miel que se abría a su único placer, ella ilusionada, enamorada, única que en ese momento que sentía que volaba en compañía de el, varias veces durante la ceremonia el padre tuvo que repetir dos veces las cosas ya que los novios no podía separar su mutua contemplación.

El despliegue de colores que surgió en cuanto dijeron Si, fue hermoso, mariposas de diversos colores se dieron cita en el lugar que hasta los invitados estaban mas que asombrados, parecían estar en un cuento de hadas, soñando, imaginando que los finales felices existen, y así es, si existen, son los finales que uno quiere para si, todos los tenemos aun cuando la magia no la hagamos nosotros nos vemos envueltos en quien la proporciona, ya no muy lejos de donde surgía ese hechizo, un Sirius Black tropezó con una señorita que estaba perdida y cayo literalmente en sus brazos y el la rescato como la damisela en peligro, pasando toda la noche al lado de ella, y sin imaginar que un año después se convertiría en esa compañera de toda la eternidad.

Todos estamos envueltos en la magia de la vida, y podemos crear nuestro propio cuento de hadas, solo es cuestión de elegir ser felices y luchar por lo que se desea, jamás dejes que te arrebaten ese derecho, lucha por que siempre vencerán los que con fe realicen todo lo que hagan.

La tarde va muriendo, dejando solo vestigios de rayos de luz que iluminan el cielo, tiñendo de colores esas nubes de algodón, el sonido de la música haciendo bailar a los sentidos, sintiéndose gozar con la alegría que en el aire habita, tomando los placeres que dan al estar a un lado de la persona que amas, miradas ausentes que a veces no te dejan ver lo que hay para ti, mira, goza, sueña, conquista el universo entero, llora si es necesario, construye tu vida, aliméntala de sueños, vívela con fuerza y no dejes escapar tu fe.

**FIN**

* * *

****

**Notas de la Autora:**

**-JeNnYtA:** Fuiste la única que se dio cuenta de ese detalle, espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa, te agradezco tus comentarios, mi Beta no esta funcionado bien, estoy en busca de uno mejor.

Si alguien me puede recomendar uno se lo agradecería en alma.

Espero que les haya gustado

Hasta pronto

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS**

Bexox

**Jenny Potter Granger**


End file.
